Torn between two loves
by Ocena Strex
Summary: When Yugi and his friends started their band they could never had hoped it would become so popular. Perhaps it was because of their manager's love for the small lead singer. But what if the manager's son starts to develop the same feelings? Will Yugi be able to choose who he loves the most? And how will his choice affect the future of his band? Blind-, Puzzle-, and Mobiumshipping.
1. Music

**A/N:** Welcome to my new story! This one will be way longer and much more developed than Soul Division, so I hope you'll like it. I do want to say that this this won't be posted as rapidly as SD was. That story was already finished when I started posting it, while I'm still writing this one. I'll probably update once a week.

This chapter introduces two of the three main characters (it's mobiumshipping, so you should be able to guess who the main characters are), and the setting for this story. I guess it's AU or something? I'm not sure. Does it mean alternate universe? Then I guess this is it. No children's card games here and the character will probably be a bit ooc, though I'll try to keep to the basics.

Now finally I would like to point out that a lot in this story will be based on common sense. Besides having a general love for music, watch RTL Boulevard on a daily basis for all the showbiz news, and having a friend who's a kick-ass graduated jazz drummer, I don't know squat about the music industry. So please don't pin me on the details, though if you feel I'm making a huge mistake that disturbs you, then by all means point it out to me and maybe I can work things out.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, though nothing too graphic. Lots of emotions and emotional turbulence. Story will turn pretty dramatic as it progresses, though I think T-rating will suffice.

**Disclaimer:** Should I even have to say this? The site is called FANfiction for crying out loud! But I guess...I sadly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own this plot.

Enjoy! And leave a review with all your praise and tips if you like. They make me happy and will help to keep me motivated to write this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Music**

Yugi Muto woke up to the blaring sound of the alarm clock. He groaned and reached out for the snooze button. In his sleep befuddled state he silently wondered why the alarm clock had to make such an annoying sound. Yet some semi-rational part of his mind told him that it was an effective way to wake people up. Plus, because the sound was annoying it would in a way motivate people to get out of bed for the sake of not having to hear that sound again. He had tried to use the radio option of the alarm clock to make his waking up slightly more enjoyable, but he had soon found out that the music only caused him to make himself more comfortable and drift off back to sleep. That was many years ago while he was still in school, and it had caused him to sleep in late on more than one occasion. Ever since then he had decided that he'd rather be roughly awakened by an annoying sound and be on time, than snoozing on comfortably to the soothing sounds of his favourite thing in the whole world.

Music. Yugi was born for one thing. Music. He always claimed that music was his magic. It was the only thing that truly cheered him up. He had music for every mood. Gentle classical music filled with harmony relaxed his body and made him forget the world around him if even for a short while. The fast and hard beats of metal gave him a vent to channel away frustration and anger. Cheery pop songs would lighten his mood and make him realize everything wasn't so bad.

Yugi's love for music had been there for as long as he could remember. His parents would fondly tell him stories of how even as a baby Yugi had had an interest for music. If they wanted Yugi to remain calm and quiet all they had to do was give the boy some music to listen to and he wouldn't bother anyone. If his parents wanted Yugi to go to sleep, they wouldn't read a story, but they would sing a song and Yugi would drift off before the song was out.

When he had turned six his parent had deemed him old enough to take the opportunity to take music lessons. Since his parents didn't know much about playing instruments, and Yugi didn't know what he wanted to play, he first took a general course. During this course the young boy was introduced to several different types of instruments. He could try them all out to see what he liked best. The diversity of it all fascinated the boy beyond comprehension. He loved how the fingers of his first tutor gracefully danced over the keys of a beautiful piano, working in perfect harmony to grace his ears with breath-taking sounds. He was baffled by how his second tutor could make different notes by just moving his hands along the neck of his acoustic guitar, his fingers making intricate and hard to follow patterns going too fast for Yugi to identify which pattern belonged to which sound. He was moved by the simplicity of the flute his third tutor had whipped out, though he wondered how the player was able to keep on playing without seemingly any pause for breath. And finally his fourth tutor introduced him to the importance of percussion on the drum, which made Yugi wonder how she could keep up while using both hands and feet to produce to most beautiful rhythms.

If anything, the general course had confused Yugi even more. He was mesmerized by the beauty of each type of instrument. He wanted to master them all. During the general course he had learned to play _Brother John_ on the piano, clarinet, and acoustic guitar, while he had learned to play a simple rhythm to accompany the song on the drums. His tutors were amazed by how quickly a boy his age had learned to play them so well. Sure, the notes weren't that hard to play, but playing a musical instrument also consists out of keeping the correct pace and playing consistently. And even if you could do that solo, it didn't mean you could also do it while playing with someone else. The urge to listen to the music of the other players often caused learners to slip up with what they were doing. Yugi on the other hand appeared to have no problems with it. He would just close his eyes as he let the notes take over his body, filling his entire being with a sense of peace and harmony. When the song had ended and he opened his eyes again, he felt like waking up from a dream, a content smile gracing his young face. His tutors recognized his talents and didn't want it to go to waste. They offered him to enrol in a special course. In this course Yugi could continue to develop his skills along a broad range of instruments. It was a very big opportunity, since the course was only available and offered to young people who had shown to have great potential. Yugi had gladly taken the offer, leaving his parents swelling with pride as he worked very hard to keep up with his training.

Over the years Yugi steadily improved his skills and learned to play many different kinds of instruments. After a few years he also found out that he could sing quite well. He eventually settled to perfecting his skills with both singing and the violin, though he could play many other different kinds of instruments with decent skill.

Yugi's love for music had left him with one dream. One day he wanted to make it in the harsh but beautiful world of music. He wanted to use his own love for it to present the world with the most beautiful sounds that wouldn't fail to captivate even the darkest of hearts, and lift them to bright bliss. Music strengthened one's resolve. Music brought hope. Music brought light in the darkness. That is the message that Yugi wanted to convey, and Yugi had gotten his wish. After graduating from secondary school he set up a band with two of his friends. A year later they had added two other members. Now, two years after that, List no Drakana had steadily risen in popularity. Their music reached a varied audience, young and old people alike, and they had venues for the choosing. Yugi couldn't be happier. He was living his dream and he was content doing it, though he had to admit is was all thanks to the man lying beside his as he woke up that morning.

This man groaned and stirred a bit as his mind was abruptly pulled from the sweet oblivion of sleep by the blaring sound of the alarm clock. "Is it time already?" He mumbled, keeping his eyes closed and his arms around the warm body, pulling Yugi's back against his own chest. He snuggled his face in the crook of Yugi's neck and inhaled the sweet scent of shampoo wafting off his tousled hair.

Yugi sighed. He knew the man holding him didn't want to get up. He always claimed he wasn't much of a morning person, but Yugi knew that he really just didn't want to let him go. It annoyed him at times, wondering which of the two of them was more responsible and mature; himself, a twenty-two-year-old musician, or the other, his forty-year-old manager. Logic would dictate the answer to be the manager, but in situations like this Yugi would most likely take home the cake.

"Yes Atem, it's time to get up. We both have to get to work today." He said in a very businesslike manner, hoping to leave no room for arguments.

"Are you sure you didn't set the alarm extra early?" Atem protested before starting to gently press his lips repeatedly against the soft pale skin of Yugi's neck, caressing it with small kisses.

Yugi, knowing where this would lead to if he didn't cut the man off soon, sternly reproached him. "Yes I'm very sure Atem. It's seven in the morning and if we don't get up now we'll both be late and you know how much I hate being late."

Atem reluctantly stopped kissing Yugi's neck and finally opened his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. He gave a small smile of satisfaction as the exuded air caused a slight shiver to run though the younger one's body when it hit the clammy patches of skin. The shiver made him want to renew his ministrations and take them further, but he knew his young lover was right. Yugi needed to meet up with his band to work on the music for their new album, while Atem needed to go to the office to do his own work. Atem had learned very soon after meeting the young boy how little tolerance he had for tardiness, and it wouldn't do himself any good if he was late at work as well.

"Alright then." He conceded, pulling himself away from the boy so they could both get up.

Yugi wasted no time in sitting up. He quickly grabbed his underwear and put it on before getting up and gathering his other clothes, which had been strewn around the room. Atem watched him with interest, admiring the small but perfectly proportioned body as it went about its business. He felt a pang of regret when Yugi left the bedroom to freshen up and get dressed in the bathroom. It amazed him how Yugi still seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable exposing himself in front of the older male. They had been together like this for about half a year now, with them sleeping together on a regular basis. Truthfully, Yugi had been confused when Atem had professed his feelings for him. His confusion stemmed from several concerns.

For one, he had always been too busy with his music to even think about a relationship. He'd never even really given his own sexual orientation much thought. The thought of being with another guy didn't necessarily appal him, but it had caused a welter of emotions to surface, along with many questions about his identity. Another concern was that he had been very uncomfortable with their difference in age. Eighteen years was a large gap, and Yugi couldn't possibly imagine how they could ever make that work out. Yugi had his whole life still ahead of him, while Atem had established himself in life. A voice in the back of his mind warned him that it was just plain wrong, while another voice argued that it wasn't, since they were both adults and able to make their own choices. A third concern was how their personal relationship would impact their professional relationship. Atem was the manager of List no Drakana, Yugi's band. Yugi was sure society would frown upon a relationship between a musician and his manager, and not just for the reasons of both of them being guys and their difference in age. However, taken all three concerns together Yugi was sure there would be an outrage if it ever came out. Rumours about the bands popularity due to a band's member sexual favours to his boss could seriously damage both List no Drakana and Sennen Music, the band's record company. The fact that Atem Sennen is the CEO of the company would only make matters worse.

Atem had waved Yugi's concerns away, claiming that it didn't matter as long as they loved each other. The love Atem felt for him had been too great to ignore, making him unwilling to let the young lead singer go. He had met him about one and a half years ago when his company had announced to be searching for new talents, and that aspiring musicians could offer a demo for consideration. Instead of sending their cd by mail, Yugi had boldly stepped into his office, personally offering their demo to the CEO with something that came close to a demand to listen to it. He wanted to make sure their demo arrived and that it was listened to. He couldn't bear the thought of his music winding up in some large pile, potentially discarded before being given a chance. This way he was ensured that the CEO at least knew they were out there and serious about starting up a musical career. Atem had taken an instant liking to the boy for his determination and made sure to listen to the cd as soon as the boy had left his office. After listening to the demo, Atem had fallen in love with the beautiful voice that graced his ears, complemented perfectly by the fast-paced, but melodious melody. It had taken him a while to realize that it was the same voice as the one who had demanded him to listen to the cd. When that realization struck him, he knew that he wanted to get to know the boy better. Pleased with what he had heard, he offered the band a contract that very same day.

Atem stayed personally involved with the young band's rise to fame. As time passed his love and admiration for Yugi had only grown. His dedication to his band was admirable, but his voice was absolutely mesmerizing. After a year Atem had confessed his feelings for the singer. Due to his concerns the younger male wasn't at first very accepting of Atem's advances. It had taken a lot of convincing and seduction before Yugi finally relented, albeit reluctantly. Atem had been thrilled when Yugi finally accepted him, and had wasted no time in taking their relationship further. After a while, Yugi had loosened up a bit, but his concerns kept him from being truly comfortable in their relationship. The fact that Atem made sure to keep their relationship a secret for the outside world only made it worse. Yugi remained fearful of bringing harm to the both of them if anyone ever found out. He specifically wanted to avoid anything that could potentially harm List no Drakana's reputation. Atem realized that his small lover's bold and determined perseverance for his band was only one side of him. The other side was a very vulnerable and insecure youngster, who was afraid of losing his first love in life: Music.

Atem sighed again when the realization struck him. He didn't want to lose the younger male, but he also didn't want him to be uncomfortable or afraid. Atem wanted nothing more then live out his life with Yugi happily by his side, but his concerns, though genuine, were standing in their way. It frustrated him immensely.

Atem looked at the clock and realized that ten minutes had already passed. He hadn't realized how engrossed in his thoughts he was. Yugi, showered and dressed in a loose-fitting t-shirt and jeans, walked back into the room before Atem could make any move to get up. The younger one scowled at the older one, not pleased to see he hadn't made any move to get up yet. Atem shot him a sheepish look, knowing that Yugi wouldn't stay mad at him if he showed some degree of guilt. Yugi wouldn't let him off the hook that easily however.

"Are you intentionally trying to get us be late?" Yugi demanded to know.

His voice was filled with annoyed anger, but underneath it was something else. There was exasperation for Atems procrastination, but there was also a hint of panic, as if he was truly worried about getting late. Atem rolled his eyes at this. They didn't have to be at work until eight, and it was only a fifteen-minute drive, so they still had plenty of time.

"No," Atem replied with a hint of his own annoyance in his voice. "I was just waiting for you to be done in the bathroom. Since you always lock the door there wasn't much else I could have done while you were under the shower."

Yugi let some of his annoyance go at the reply. It was true that Atem couldn't use the bathroom while he was occupying it. Though Atem could have used the time to gather his own clothes and make the bed. Not willing to start a pointless argument, Yugi didn't stress that point and decided to drop the matter instead.

"Alright, I'll go downstairs to get us some breakfast. You'd better hurry up or I'll get really angry with you."

With those words Yugi turned to leave the bedroom again. Atem listened as the boy's footsteps descended down the stairs. The sound had become as familiar to him as Yugi's voice. He decided not to delay any longer and got up, gathered his clothes and dropped them in the laundry basket before taking out fresh ones from his closet and heading to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Like most days he wore a long-sleeved shirt, pants, a tie and a jacket. As the CEO of a successful company he needed to look the part.

He was greeted by the smell of coffee and fried egg when he was done and went downstairs. Yugi was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a fried egg sandwich while taking occasional sips of his coffee. Another plate with two sandwiches and a steaming mug of coffee were waiting on the table. Atem smiled when he entered the kitchen. If there was one advantage of having Yugi around it was the fact that he didn't have to worry about skipping breakfast. Atem had the tendency to do that when he had trouble getting out of bed. Yugi made sure he would get up on time and that he was properly fed before heading out to work. It was a shame the boy didn't live with him, but the fact that their relationship was kept secret wouldn't allow him to have the boy move in with him. A change like that would surely not go unnoticed by the ever vigilant press, and the consequences were too unsure for Yugi to face them. Atem had to stay content with Yugi staying over whenever possible.

Atem sat down opposite of his young lover and tucked in, making sure to voice his appreciation for the food in order to dispel any remaining annoyance about him being tardy. He was pleased that it made Yugi smile again. That smile surely graced his face much better than a scowl.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Atem asked once the mood was light enough.

"Well Ryo said he had almost finished the lyrics of our new song. I expect we can try it out today. We might have to make some changes, but so far it looks very promising. Maybe we can even start working on our new song. Joey said he and Tristan already had some ideas so I'm very curious about that. With some luck our new album will be finished within the next two weeks." He said excitedly, forgetting all about their previous argument now that he got the chance to talk about his music.

Yugi would always get enthusiastic whenever he could talk about his music, especially now that their new album was so close to finishing. They had nearly finished their current song and needed only one more to complete it. Soon the songs were ready to be recorded, just in time before they had to leave on a small tour with their current show. The fans would be thrilled to see the new album come out so soon after the shows of their current one had ended. It was a suggestion made by Atem to keep the fans interested. By offering the new album so quickly the fans were given no pause to lose the vibe and would be more likely to buy it. Yugi was just happy he had been able to keep up with his deadlines so far. He trusted Atem to make the best decisions for List no Drakana so that he could just focus on the music itself. Atem in turn trusted Yugi to continue to create such wonderful music, so he was rarely involved with that aspect. On a professional level it was a great comfort to Yugi to have such a good manager, even if he wasn't always comfortable with the man on a personal one.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure this new album will be as good as the previous one, if not better." Atem smiled when a small blush crept across Yugi's cheeks at hearing the praise. "Let me know when you're done so I can make the arrangements for the recording."

Yugi hummed his reply as he took another sip of his coffee. "How are the arrangements for the tour coming?" He asked, wanting to make sure that Atem kept up with his work as well.

"Most of the work is done. All the venues are booked though a few still need to be confirmed. I expect them to be by the end of the week. Also your transportation has been arranged. That flight company you've used before was more than happy to take you on board again. Then there are the few details that need to be discussed with the venues, but I won't do that until they are all confirmed. Best to do it all in one go instead of having to tell them the same thing over and over again one by one. Everything is running smoothly and will probably be arranged ahead of time."

Yugi was glad to hear that things were going so well. He was pleased that his faith in Atem as their manager was not misplaced. The man could be a bit lazy in his personal life, but luckily his laziness didn't apply in his professional one. Atem was glad when he saw Yugi visibly relax at the news. Despite focussing on his music and leaving the managing to Atem, the boy had the stubborn tendency to be kept informed of all the arrangements. Atem suspected that the boy's insecurity made him a bit of a control freak. Luckily Atem was able to tone it down by being reliable and doing his job well.

They finished the remainder of their breakfast in silence before they got up, cleaned the dishes and got ready to go to work. Atem would drop Yugi off at Ryo's, their base of operation, before heading off to his own office downtown. Atem lived in his decently sized mansion at the edge of town and Ryo's house was on route to his office, so Atem dropping Yugi off was a normal occurrence whenever they had spent the night together.

They left the house well on time with Atem teasing Yugi with his desire to be early. Yugi shot back that he would rather be fifteen minutes early than five minutes late, illustrating his unwillingness to be late. Besides, there was no use in sitting around the house doing nothing if they were ready to go. They got in Atem's car and drove off down the road to Ryo's which was just down the road, so it took them only a couple of minutes by car to get there. Compared to the other houses along the road Ryo's was relatively small, but he had no need for a lot of space, since he was living there alone.

Before Yugi got out Atem leaned towards him to give him a goodbye kiss. He didn't miss how the boy took a quick look around the sparsely populated neighbourhood to ensure nobody saw them before giving in and kissing the man back. Atem was happy that he was finally able to kiss those lips again, the same lips that produced some of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. Yugi broke off the kiss and left the car sooner than Atem would have liked. For a fleeting moment Atem considered grabbing his arm and pulling him back for more, but decided against it. Yugi was uncomfortable enough as it was and he didn't want another scolding for his public display of affection.

He watched as Yugi walked up to the house and around to the back where he would get in like usual. Again he felt a pang of regret when the young male left his view. He silently wished he could go after him and spend their day together, but he had his own work to get to. Besides, he would see him soon enough again. Atem let out a small sigh before driving off to his office, his thoughts never straying too far from the beautiful young singer of List no Drakana.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you notice how really nothing happened here? 4143 words (excl A/Ns, incl title) on how they wake up, get up, get dressed, have breakfast and leave for work. Time span about 40 minutes. I am that awesome!

Nohin: *Cough* Arrogant wannabe *Cough*

Ignore him! In the next chapter we'll get to meet Yugi's band. We already know Ryo is in there, and Joey and Tristan, but can you guess who the last member is? There are five in total, I can tell you that much without spoiling anything. Cookies for those who guess right ;).

Until next time!


	2. The band

**A/N: **And here's chapter 2!I know some of you have been dying to read this one. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They are much appreciated!

In this chapter we get to meet the band. You'll get to know its members (will it be Marik/Malik, like some people thought?) and what their music is all about. You'll also get an answer as to what List no Drakana means.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Even more sadly, I also do not own the lyrics to _See who I am. _Those belong to the best band in this entire world, Within Temptation. The fact that they have Dutch roots is only an added bonus. I highly recommend to check their music out. It's super special awesome! Oh, and spot The Who reference and you'll get a cyber cookie! However, I DO own Ceragi. It's mine, all mine, muahahaha!

Enjoy! And leave a review if you like.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The band  
**

Yugi let out a small sigh of relief when he heard Atem's car drive away. He instantly scolded himself in silence for feeling relief when his lover was finally gone. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, since he did love the older male, at least he thought so anyway. Atem was kind and would never try to purposely hurt him, whether physically or emotionally, and Yugi enjoyed spending time with him. He did believe they had a good basis for their relationship. Still, Yugi felt that his lover did sometimes have problems with personal boundaries. Their relationship couldn't allow any public display of affections, lest someone find out and run to the press. Yugi shuddered at the thought of what kind of consequences it would have.

He remembered when Atem had told him how he felt. It was after a concert; one of the biggest one they had ever done. The roaring crowd had absolutely loved them, shouting for more even after they had played their encore. Atem, who had been enjoying the show from backstage, had been turned into a zealous enthusiast by their show. He had hung onto the lead singer's every word, or rather, every note. As soon as the excited band members reached the safety of their backstage lounge their manager had tightly embraced the small male, claiming he loved him. Yugi was violently ripped out of his adrenaline rush in an attempt to cope what his manager had just told him. When Atem had let him go and leaned in to kiss him, Yugi had hightailed out of the room.

Yugi was confused about Atem's confession. At some point he even wondered whether he had misunderstood what his manager had meant by love. Perhaps he was merely aiming to kiss him on the cheek in congratulation, instead of on his mouth out of true love. However, soon after that incident Atem had made his intentions of truly loving Yugi clear. They had talked a lot after that with Yugi continuously voicing his concerns. These had been casually waved off by by the older male. Instead, he used every opportunity to reassure Yugi in order to convince his beautiful young nightingale it would all be alright, while at the same time skilfully seducing him with small gifts and charming words. He was determined to have him and wouldn't take no for an answer. After about a month, Yugi had finally given in.

Yugi's stomach twisted at the memory of that day. Atem had pretty much dragged him to his mansion where he had wasted no time in hearing his beautiful nightingale moan a sweet private serenade just for him. It had gone a little bit too fast for Yugi's liking, despite it being good. He had imagined a relationship to be different, with a gradual build-up from one level to the next, but Atem wanted to start off at the highest level. Perhaps it was because Atem was eighteen years older than him; that al the lovey dovey stuff was something for young people, and Atem had no need for that, disregarding the fact that Yugi did need that. It was another personal boundary that Atem had crossed with so little regard.

Yugi shook himself out of his pensive thoughts, sternly reprimanding himself for even thinking that Atem might not care for him. Despite his failings, Atem was good to him and he had to keep reminding himself that.

He entered Ryo's spacious backyard and walked towards the small squat building situated at the back. When List no Drakana had risen in popularity and they started to make some good money Ryo had bought this house and had a special music room built in his backyard. It was equipped with everything they needed, and it had been their base of operations ever since.

Ryo's role in the band was very diverse, since he could play multiple instruments with skill. His parents had sent him to a special school that trained musicians from a young age. He usually played the keyboard, but in some songs he also took up the violin or sang along with Yugi, though he'd rather make music than sing to it. Like Yugi, he had an indescribable love for music, hence why he had invested in a special music room.

Yugi walked up to the door to find it unlocked, which could only mean that Ryo was already inside like usual. True to his expectation, he saw Ryo hunched over a small stack of papers on a small desk. He looked up when he heard the door.

"Good morning Yugi. Nice and early as always I see." He greeted the new arrival with a smile.

Yugi smiled back and closed the door behind him. "Yeah, Atem dropped me off."

Ryo knew the implications underlying the simple reply. Even though the outside world didn't know about the relationship between List no Drakana's lead singer and the band's manager, the other band members did. So when Yugi told Ryo that Atem had dropped him off he instantly knew they had spent the night together.

Ryo exaggeratingly blinked his eyes. "And you managed to get here this early? You must be rubbing off on him."

Yugi chuckled and shook his head. "Well believe me, it isn't easy." He let out a sigh. "Seriously Ryo, the guy has such a one-track mind that it's a surprise I'm even able to rub off on him. He usually rubs me." He confided with annoyance clearly written on his face.

Ryo shot him a look of sympathy. The other members knew that Yugi wasn't a hundred per cent happy with his love life. Yet the only thing they could do was support their friend as best as they could. As for now, Ryo knew it would be best if he changed the subject.

"Well I'm glad you're early. I've been struggling getting the final part of the lyrics done. The Ceragi version just doesn't sound quite well. Maybe you could have a look at it."

The younger band member was also very creative with language, so the brunt of the lyrics were usually written by him, though Yugi helped him out on multiple occasions. He was the one who had to sing them after all. It was also Ryo who suggested doing something no band had ever done. They sang their songs in Ceragi, a language Ryo had come up with himself. The name of their band, List no Drakana, was also Ceragi and meant Light in Darkness in English. There was a reason for their choice of doing things things this way. The band sang of hope, determination, not giving up; in short, they sang of finding light in darkness. No one could understand the lyrics when first hearing them, but everybody was able to find the tools to translate them. In a sense the Ceragi lyrics symbolized the darkness, while the ability to be able to translate them symbolized the road to light. One could find the light by the simple achievement of translating the lyrics, but having the determination to do so, and not give up along the way were necessary. Some critics had criticised their use of Ceragi, calling it a childish way to be unique and get attention. Luckily there were also many who praised the symbolism, claiming that it added a new dimension besides just melody and lyrics. However, in the end the most important thing was whether their music appealed to the public, which it did.

Yugi walked up to Ryo to look at his work. He saw that most of the lyrics had been translated from English to Ceragi, but the chorus was still not translated. On a separate piece of paper Ryo had tried different options, only to scratch them out and discard them.

"Look," Ryo said while pointing at several sentences. "It's part of the chorus that's giving me problems. The English lyrics are _See who I am / Break through the surface / Reach for my hand / Let's show them that we can / Free our minds and find a way / The world is in our hands / This is not the end_ and would literally translate to _Saga whor li zin / Krak dor la rusopf / Raik fro mino dan / Lati wé sva heth diè o kan / Vrai wé p'ment en vient a weg / La wereld zin no wé p'dan / Dita zin ni la __aïd_."

Yugi tried the lyrics to the melody, instantly noticing how several parts were a bit harder because some Ceragian words had more syllables than their English counterparts, though he probably could manage with a little practice. There was one sentence that was impossible though. _Let's show them that we can_ had six syllables, while _Lati w__é__ sva heth di__è o kan_ had nine. The English one-syllable word _let's_ needed three syllables in Ceragi, _lati wé_, which posed the main problem.

Yugi let out a small sigh, Ryo could make it a lot easier on himself and on Yugi if he would just make the Ceragian words the same number of syllables as the English ones. He checked to see what kind of solutions Ryo had already tried and discarded. It seemed he had mostly tried to find another word for _let's_. At one point he even tried to change the entire sentence, but nothing had worked out the way he wanted it to.

"Couldn't you just come up with a separate word for _let's_?" He suggested. "You'll never get around it if you want to translate it as _let us_, and the word can't be left out, so why not make a new word?"

Ryo frowned at the suggestion. He was really picky when it came to the structure of language. The word _let's_ is a contraction of the words _let_ and _us_, so it should be translated as _lati_ and _wé_ in his opinion. Ceragi didn't use contractions like in English, so playing around with that wasn't an option either. He had hoped Yugi would have come up with another solution. Yugi noticed his friend's frown and knew he was about to protest, but Yugi really couldn't think of another solution, so he raised his hand to stop any protests.

"Ryo I know it's hard to let it go, but problems like this have been bugging us ever since the beginning. We can't always twist the English version in our favour, and since Ceragi is your own language you have the unique possibility to twist that one instead. It may not be the most desirable solution to you, but it is the easiest. It's either that, or tell me how I can swallow a couple of syllables to make it work." Yugi said with a tone that left no room for argument. It was the same tone he'd used with Atem earlier that morning.

Ryo pouted a bit in defeat. He knew Yugi was right, even if he wasn't happy with it. He remembered the arguments they'd had over _you're_ which translates to _yeo zin_, which posed the same problem as this one. They eventually settled on changing the perspective of that particular song from you to we to fix it, but that wasn't possible in this case. Perhaps Ryo had finally come across a problem he couldn't fix the hard way, making the easy way more desirable.

"You're right I suppose." He conceded, but then his expression turned into a grin. "I guess I finally found a problem I can't solve, just like Joey predicted I would."

Yugi laughed at that. When Ryo had suggested on them using Ceragi Joey had been the hardest one to convince, claiming it was silly and would only get them to do more work because they had to translate everything. He had only agreed to it because he wasn't responsible for either writing or singing the lyrics, but he loved teasing Ryo whenever he came across a problem. The door opened again at that moment and said member walked in with his best friend and other band member Tristan. Yugi and Ryo laughed even harder then, clasping their hands in front of their mouths to muffle the sound. Joey and Tristan stood dumbstruck, staring at the two laughing young men as if they had lost it.

"Anything we missed?" Joey asked after a while.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Tristan added.

"When you speak of the devil." Yugi managed to get out after his laughter had subsided a bit.

"You're stepping on his tail." Ryo finished before both went into another laughing fit.

Joey frowned and looked at his best friend. "I think they've finally lost it."

Tristan looked back and grinned evilly. "Will you call the loony bin or shall I?"

They all laughed at that. Joey and Tristan more subdued than Yugi and Ryo. Both were leaning on the table for support to keep them from collapsing. They were gasping for breath in between their laughs, and big fat teas ran over their cheeks. Yugi savoured every moment of it. In here he could, if even for small moments, forget about his complicated relationship with his manager and just spend time with friends while doing what he loved doing the most; make music.

When he'd gotten the idea to start a band he could have never imagined everything would work out so well. Yugi had started List no Drakana with Joey and Tristan. Both had been his friends throughout secondary school. Joey knew how to play the guitar, but never had any ambition to play it professionally. When Yugi asked him whether he would be interested to start a band together, he thought it would be a nice way to stay in contact with his friends as they all went their own ways after graduation. He knew Yugi was serious about it, but never imagined they would get this far. Now that they were, he loved it. Besides playing the electric guitar he was also responsible for writing the music.

Tristan was a whole different story, since he had never learned how to play an instrument. When he expressed his desire to be in some way a part of their band however, Joey had started to teach him. It took a while, but during the three years they'd been together before they signed up with Sennen Music, Tristan had turned out to be a decent enough bass guitar player. He also often helped Joey out with writing the music. Despite Tristan being somewhat of a musical newbie to the group he had more than once come up with some good ideas. What he lacked in experience, he made up with hard work and determination. He was reliable, something Yugi valued greatly in his friend and making him unwilling to trade him for someone with better skills.

After about a year of relatively meaningless jamming, with Joey teaching Tristan how to play, Yugi wanted to become more serious, but he knew they would need to add more people to do that. Between the three of them they couldn't wield enough instruments to make some decent music. They had held auditions to find new members to add to their group. Ryo, who was one year younger than they were, was the first to join after proudly showing his skills. There was no doubt on Yugi's mind that he was exactly what they were looking for. After Ryo joined they still needed a drummer to be complete. Sadly, not many people had come to audition as the band's drummer, and those who came were either too young or lacking in skills. They eventually settled on the best alternative. Duke, who was two years older than the band's founders, was chosen, even though he thought his skills were better than they actually were.

Now they had five members in their band. Together they blended rock and harmony. Between the three of them Joey, Tristan and Duke kept up the beat and a solid rock melody, while Ryo's keyboard and both his and Yugi's violins added classic harmony. The successful blending of two opposing types of music, along with singing in Ceragi, is what makes List no Drakana so unique and widely appealing to the public.

When the four band members had finally managed to get over their laughing fits and their breath back, it was time to get more serious. Ryo and Yugi continued working on the lyrics while Joey and Tristan started to tune their guitars and play short melodies together to warm up. They couldn't do much else until their band's final member showed up.

Yugi grew increasingly annoyed while they waited for Duke to show up. This wasn't the first time the band's drummer was late. Much to Yugi's annoyance he had always been a bit tardy, and it was a surprise if he did show up on time. Since they couldn't get another drummer at the time, Yugi had grudgingly tolerated the band's oldest member's tardiness. At first he usually managed to show up fifteen minutes late tops, but as the band gained more and more popularity it had gone downhill. Now there were even days he failed to show up at all. Besides playing the drums, Duke didn't have another role in the band, and in his arrogance he claimed he didn't have to practice a lot since he was the famous drummer of List no Drakana. Still, the other members of the band couldn't practice as well while their drummer was not around. Sure, either Yugi or Ryo could play the drums, but they couldn't take care of their own part while doing it. In short, they needed him to be there. Deadlines needed to be met, and there was only one way to meet them: Hard work from all five members.

Not unbeknownst to the other members of List no Drakana, Duke's attitude didn't just stem from arrogance, or rather, his arrogance gave way to more problems contributing to his behaviour. Fame had truly risen to Duke's head, and he had given in to all sorts of temptations. He was the type to rock and roll all night and party every day. He was also very eager to indulge himself into all sorts of mind-numbing narcotics, while fan girls continuously threw themselves at him, and he wasn't the type of guy to refuse them. He thought he had the best life he could ever imagine, even if he was unknowingly destroying himself. Sex, drugs and rock 'n roll, an old way to describe rock stars, applied very well to this modern one.

They had been waiting for over an hour now. Joey had tried calling him several times, but the phone was never picked up. Yugi's tolerance was just about to cave in. He had been so excited that they could finish their current song and start on the final one for their album, but now they couldn't work on it, because Duke failed to be reliable for once. Yugi had reprimanded Duke for his behaviour so many times already, but the drummer never seemed too impressed. Any promise he would make would just as soon be flung out the window.

It was well over ten o' clock when the notorious drummer finally arrived. His appearance was preened to perfection, with the single-minded goal to be appealing for the ladies. Yugi was glaring at the arrogant drummer with a look that spoke volumes of his anger. He didn't fail to notice that, despite Duke's dashing appearance, his pupils were dilated and his eyes were hazed over. He had the gall to come to work over two hours late, being high on something Yugi and the others didn't even want to know about, and cheerfully greet them as if nothing was going on. No one greeted him back. One look at their band's lead singer told everyone that Yugi had had enough of it.

"So you finally decided to show up, didn't you?" Yugi hissed in anger while he continued to glare at Duke.

"Finally?" Duke replied, looking like he didn't know what Yugi was talking about. "It's like," He glanced at the clock, "Just past ten. I'm not that late."

"Not that late?" Yugi seethed through his teeth. "We had agreed to meet up at eight o' clock this morning. You're over two hours late, so don't you dare tell me you're not that late!"

"Well not everyone can get up at your hellish hours." Duke shot back. "Besides, I'm here now, aren't I?

Yugi let out an angry sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Being in an international renowned band wasn't just a fun pastime with friends, it was serious work, but Duke failed to see that. "We've been over this time and again Duke. Being in a popular band requires hard work. You promised you would be here on time, but you broke that promise yet again. We can't work while you're not here."

"Then don't make me make promises I can't keep. I have a life outside of the band, you know."

"You call taking advantage of innocent girls and doing illegal drugs a life?"

"Like you're any better, being Atem's little whore!"

Yugi flinched at Duke's retort. His situation with Atem didn't even come close to what Duke did, but it stung nonetheless. This is what Yugi was afraid of; that the public would view him as a whore if his relationship with Atem ever came out. In all of their previous arguments Duke had never flung that one into his face. If his unreliability and his drug abuse didn't cross the line, then this certainly did. He knew it would only be a matter of time before either of them would snap. He couldn't work with Duke if he stayed like this, and it didn't seem like he was ever going to change. If Duke wouldn't take his work seriously, then perhaps he had no place in List no Drakana. It would be the worst time to kick him out, with their tour coming up and their new album nearly finished, but it wouldn't do them much good if they couldn't rely on one of their members anyway. He was convinced that he could no longer afford to have Duke on his team. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link, and that link was Duke. It was time to replace it, as he should have done months ago.

"Get out Duke." Yugi said coldly, having lost all sympathy he could possibly have for Duke.

"But I just got here!" Duke protested, not taking the hint that he was being kicked out. "I thought you couldn't get any work done without me?"

"Get out Duke." Yugi said it a bit more forcefully this time, locking his eyes with the taller man as tears leaked from his eyes. "Get out and never come back. You have crossed the line one too many times now. I'm kicking you out!"

"You can't do that!" Duke spluttered as he frantically looked at the other band members' faces. "Nobody made you our leader. He can't just kick me out, right guys?"

"I'm sorry Duke." Ryo said as he stood up to stand beside Yugi, placing his hands on the other's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. "Yugi is right. Your behaviour has been unacceptable and your conduct inappropriate. How can we sing of light in darkness when one of our own walks the path of darkness?"

Joey and Tristan also joined Duke's opposition, making a clear statement that they also agreed. Duke's eyes grew wide, his stoned mind hardly comprehending what he had done wrong. He surely didn't understand what Ryo meant with him walking the path of darkness. He just had fun in life. He did what he wanted to do and was happy doing it. How could that possibly be walking the path of darkness? If anything, he was walking the path of light.

"So that's just it? You're all kicking me out? What about the upcoming tour? What about our new album? You're jeopardizing all of that by kicking me out. You'll never find a new drummer in time. Certainly not one as good as me!"

"That's no longer your concern Duke." Joey, who had noticed that Yugi had become too emotional to get a decent reply out, replied calmly. "We couldn't do any of that with you like this anyway. Now get out or Tristan and I will throw you out."

Duke took one final angry look at his former band members, trying to see if there was still a way to sway them, but they all stood their ground resolutely. With an angry grunt, he turned around and stomped out of the door. He was glad to be rid of them anyway. Those stupid assholes had been keeping him down from the beginning. And then that childish language of theirs. Ha! He could do so much better.

Back inside Yugi had finally broken down completely. He had collapsed to the floor sobbing uncontrollably while Ryo held him and tried to calm him down. Of all times Duke had chosen the worst to make him snap. He was right. Without a drummer they couldn't finish their new album, and they certainly couldn't go on their tour. Everything was crushing down.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it. Problem #1 has been put into motion. What will happen now that an angry arrogant sex-crazed junkie has been kicked out of the band? Will Atem's relationship with Yugi be in jeopardy? Oh, so many questions, which I hope will make you stay tuned for the next chapter. I promise Yami will come into the picture soon, very soon.

**Additional note:** As of today, I am officially an old sock plus one, meaning 26 years old. Cyber cake for all my readers, followers, reviewers!


	3. Unexpected

**A/N: **And here's chapter 3!

So now that we know the band and kicked Duke out before he could even play a note, we are switching back to Atem. And he gets an unexpected call. Curious about who it is and what it is about? Go and read!

I didn't receive any comments on my using Ceragi in this story, but for those who were wondering, it won't play much of a role. Don't worry about getting confused over Ceragi sentences, because they will most likely not appear anymore.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

Atem had to reprimand himself to keep his mind on the road as he drove from the edge of town to its centre where his office was located. His thoughts never strayed far from Yugi, and he had to admit it was distracting him. He arrived at his office ahead of time, courtesy of one lead singer's unwillingness to be late. Atem smiled, his thoughts once more turning to his beautiful nightingale. Yugi was wonderful in his eyes. He was beautiful, had a wonderful voice, and made sure Atem would be well fed in the morning and be on time at work. Truthfully, Atem was never really late to work, but he did at times push it and had to skip breakfast every now and then to make sure of that. Yugi was the best thing that had ever happened to him since _her_. Atem shook his head in an attempt to shake the memory away. No, that time was long past. He had moved on he quietly admonished himself, forcing his thoughts back to the present.

He got out of the car and walked down the wide stone pathway to his office building. It wasn't overly large considering Sennen Music was one of the most successful companies in the business. Atem preferred the small intimate setting over a large and business like one. It gave him a much better opportunity to keep up with everything that was going on. His company had many different kinds of bands and musicians under contract, and most of them had their own place to work on their music. Those who didn't were allowed to use special music rooms in the basement of the building, but there weren't enough to host all of them. The office was mainly used for managing, and the people that worked in it were mostly managers and their assistants. The managers all had a specialty, ranging from classic orchestras to heavy metal bands. When they signed on a new band or musician they would be assigned the appropriate manager, who would know how to reach their specific target audience. As CEO Atem's job was basically to oversee it all and make sure the company kept running smoothly. List no Drakana was the only band he personally managed, and when he'd made that announcement it had shocked quite a few of his employees, not to mention the media.

In the end Atem's personal involvement with the band had turned out to be working out well in many different ways. Thanks to the attention it had gained from the media the new band was instantly put on the map. Everyone wanted to know why the CEO would personally take those five young men under his wing. Luckily they had been able to live up to the public's expectations, gaining them instant popularity and the company many different business deals. Still, Atem considered the positive results of the unintentional publicity stunt only as an added bonus. In the beginning and the end there was only one reason for him to become and stay personally involved, and that was Yugi.

Atem was greeted by passing employees as he walked through the building and to his personal office on the top floor. He greeted them back, occasionally stopping to have a quick chat with a few of them. He knew most of his workers by name and what interested them. Atem knew that the music business required a lot of personal contact. Not just between managers and their musicians, but also between an employer and his employees. It all added to the light and comfortable atmosphere that hung around the office.

Upon reaching his office he set himself down behind his desk and turned on his computer. His secretary had left his schedule for that day on his desk. He had a meeting later that morning at ten o' clock with all the managers giving him a general update on how their work was going. He also had an interview about one of their newest acquisitions after lunch. He would have to squeeze his other work in between those appointments. As soon as his computer had booted up he set out to do some work for the company first. He also took some time to prepare himself for his first meeting before he left.

Atem returned to his office after the meeting had ended an hour later. He was glad his company continued to do well, so he could now focus on working on List no Drakana's upcoming tour.

"Sir, you've got an international call waiting on line one." His secretary announced when he arrived at his office.

Atem expected it to be one of the venues he had booked for List no Drakana. He conducted most of his business with those by mail, since it was much cheaper, but some preferred a more personal approach. After thanking his secretary he walked into his office and accepted the call.

"Sennen Music, Atem Sennen speaking."

"Hello father."

Atem was shocked. He hadn't heard that voice in over ten years. It sounded deeper than from what he remembered, but there was no mistaking it. He had never expected to hear it ever again. "Yami? Is that you?"

"Unless you have another son I don't know about, yes it is."

"How did you get my number?" He asked out of stunned curiosity.

"Considering the fact that your company carries your damn name, it wasn't very hard to figure it out. Or do you think me to be an idiot?" Yami replied indignantly.

Atem could hear the gruff and sarcastic undertone in his son's voice. It was understandable, since they'd never had a chance to build up a relationship. The boy's mother had left him when Yami was only three years old and taken him to live with her family abroad. Although he tried, Atem never had much chance to visit his son, and when he did he was met with resistance from his former in-laws. They had been working very hard to set his own son against him, and it had worked. Even at a young age Yami had hated his father. It had eventually become too painful for him to be around his son, and had stopped seeing him. It was a real surprise to hear from him now. He composed himself before replying to his son, ignoring his disrespectful attitude for the sake of keeping the conversation going.

"I'm sure you're not an idiot son, I was just shocked." He said calmly. "How are you? Everything okay?" Atem continued, wondering why his son would call after all these years.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Came the sarcastic reply, making Atem cringe. "Well if you must know. I'm not okay, because I'm pretty much forced to make this damn phone call."

Atem rose his eyebrows. His son was not okay? And why was he forced to call him? "What's going on Yami?" He demanded to know, his voice shifting from surprised to serious.

He'd expected another sarcastic or snide remark, so he wasn't prepared for the barely audible reply that came from a voice that had suddenly broken down. "Mom died..."

Atem felt a pang of grief. "Tea…" He whispered, knowing that the woman he once loved was no more.

His mind went back to his memories of her. He met her at the beginning of his last school year. She was an exchange student and he was assigned to introduce her to the school. He had taken an instant liking towards her. She was kind and funny, but most of all very pretty. Over a short period of time she had grown to like Atem too, and they soon were dating each other. Atem feared that she would leave him once her time as an exchange student was up halfway through the school year, and she had to go back to her own country. Luckily, her own school allowed her to extend her time, and she was able to stay.

She continued to stay with Atem after they had both graduated from secondary school, and even got married shortly after. They saw no reason why they should wait if they loved each other like they did, even if they were only eighteen years old at the time. They happily lived together while attending college, but before they could graduate Tea had found out that she was pregnant. They were only twenty-three when Yami was born. Atem was able to finish his education in business management and get a job soon after to support his family. Due to her pregnancy Tea wasn't so lucky, but was happy nonetheless to be able to start a family with Atem. It was around that time that time that things went downhill. Atem was working hard to work his way in the world, while Tea stayed at home to take care of Yami. Atem's long work hours left him little time to spend with his wife and child. They started fighting over pretty much anything. Tea felt like all she was good for was being a housewife, while she could have gotten a job as well if she hadn't become pregnant before finishing school. At the same time Atem did what he could to support his family, and felt that Tea should be grateful for that.

Tears of regret and loss threatened to fall from his eyes. In retrospect Atem realized that everything had gone too fast for the both of them. They had been giving themselves too much responsibility too soon. They never had a chance to settle down and adjust to their new roles in life. They were young and foolish, making rash decisions before thinking them through. Despite the fact that his former in-laws blamed him for everything, he was convinced that they were both to blame. He had loved her genuinely, and never meant to hurt her.

Atem heard quiet sobs at the other end of the phone, almost as if the speaker didn't want him to know he was crying. "I'm sorry for your loss Yami." He said quietly in an attempt to comfort his son.

"Like hell you are!" Came the sudden vehement reply, though Atem could still hear the hurt behind the anger. "You left her, you hurt her and you hurt me by never being there! Don't you dare pose yourself as the caring father now!"

Atem was taken aback by his son's sudden anger. Mostly because the boy was terribly misinformed, which wasn't surprising considering his former in-laws had been setting him up against his father ever since Tea had returned home. He didn't know whether he should go against his son or not. It seemed like it wasn't a very good time, since the boy was obviously still grieving over his mother's death, which most likely fuelled his anger. On the other hand, this might be the only chance Atem had to explain his side of the story to his son. Most of all though he wondered how a woman her age had died.

"How did she die Yami?"

"That's none of your goddamn business! It's not like you care anyway."

Atem got slightly angry at that point. He could understand that turbulent emotions were pushing away his son's rational thoughts, but this was getting ridiculous. He was only trying to be compassionate while being genuinely curious about his ex-wife's death, but the contempt he heard in his son's voice was one he had problems tolerating. Still, he managed to keep a level tone as he continued the conversation.

"Yami, I don't know what your family has been telling you, but know that I do care." He soothed in an attempt to convince his recalcitrant son. "I loved your mother very much and what happened between us is our business. Please, I just want to know how what happened."

It was silent on the other end for a while. Atem thought that Yami was probably taken aback by the reply. He probably never expected his father to actually care, since the bastard had supposedly never cared about his mother or him anyway. Moreover, talking of his mother's untimely death was probably very hard to talk about. Even more considering he hated his father. He started to doubt whether he even would get a straight answer out of his son, so he was even more surprised when it came.

"She had an accident." Yami croaked, his tone interlaced with hurt and grief. "She was severely injured when some drunken bastard couldn't keep his car straight and rammed right into her. She was still alive when they brought her into the hospital, b-but her injuries were t-too s-severe. The d-doctors…they…they c-couldn't…." The more he said, the more his voice started to break down, until he couldn't speak anymore and broke into crying.

"I'm sorry Yami." Atem said softly as he silently cried along with his son. "I'm not sure whether you believe me or not, but I am sorry."

Atem got no reply except for the heartbroken sobs on the other end of the line. It broke his own heart to hear someone be so devastated, even more so considering it was his own son. This was not a fair fate for anyone, and he deeply wished it hadn't happened to Tea and Yami. He wished now more than ever that he could reach out and pull his son into a comforting hug.

He wiped his tears away and forced himself to calm down. He felt like he needed to stay strong for Yami's sake. This thought immediately brought him back to the subject matter at hand. Why was Yami calling him in the first place? Surely it couldn't just be to inform him of his ex-wife's death. Knowing his former in-laws they couldn't care less whether Atem knew or not, and they certainly wouldn't put Yami up to it. Still, he had mentioned that he was forced to call his father, which made it all that much more confusing.

"Why are you calling me Yami? I don't think it's just to inform me of your mother's death."

It was silent on the other end of the phone for a while. Atem assumed Yami was calming himself down and steeling himself to say what he needed to say. Atem knew that if he said something it would probably only earn him another scathing remark, so he decided to give his son the time he needed.

"They want me to come and live with you." Yami mumbled after a while, his defeated tone wrenching at his father's heart. Knowing better than to interrupt him, Atem decided to remain silent until Yami explained himself. "I'm seventeen, so I'm still a minor. According to the law I'm not allowed to live on my own yet. Grandma and grandpa tried to gain custody over me, but the court said that I have to go to you. As my father you have legal custody rights over me in preference to my grandparents unless there is substantial evidence you could not or would not take care of me. Since they couldn't find any _I have no choice_."

Atem could hear the last part was said through gritted teeth, and he understood why his son sounded so defeated. The poor boy had just lost his mother, whom he had obviously loved, and was now forced to leave everything he knew behind to live in a country he didn't know. It was enough to make any child upset, let alone that he had to live with a man he hardly knew and hated. Atem sighed. He wanted to see Yami again, and the thought that he could actually be a father to him made his heart lift with joy. He just wished it was under different circumstances.

"When will you arrive?" Atem replied before he realized it, and instantly realized his mistake. The businessman inside of him forced him to cut right through the chase, but that was probably not the best way to handle the situation right now.

"That's it?!" Sure enough, Atem had managed to arouse his son's anger again, though his tone also seemed to sound surprised. "You're not even asking if there are any other options?"

"I'm pretty sure that if there were any other options, you would have mentioned them right away." Atem retorted smoothly. Luckily, being a businessman also made him able to pick up on unsaid implications.

"You didn't let me finish!" Yami defended, but Atem knew he had given the boy ample opportunity to finish his explanation.

Instead of pointing that out however, Atem just rolled his eyes and indulged his son. "Are there any other options then?"

"You could just tell the judges you don't want me." Yami said with a pleading voice. "Sign over the custody rights to my grandparents."

Atem rose his eyebrows at that comment, wondering whether his son truly believed his father didn't want him. "What makes you think I don't want you Yami?"

"You were never there for me before. You didn't want me and left mom and me to rot. You don't care about me!"

"That's not true Yami!" A little bit of anger, caused by his son's unjustified accusations, slipped into Atem's voice. "They've been telling you lies son. I didn't leave your mother because of you. After you were born your mother and I couldn't make things work out between us and it drove us apart until eventually your mother had had enough and left, taking you with her. You don't remember because you were only three years old at the time. Despite everything, I wanted to be your father. I tried to visit you as often as I could, even though you were living in another country. But whenever I came over I was met with resistance. You mother's family sometimes wouldn't even let me see you! You have no idea how much it broke my heart. Eventually I just stopped trying altogether because that hurt less than fighting all the time."

There was another silence after Atem had finished his tirade. It lasted longer than before, making Atem wonder whether Yami was still on the other end of the line. However, he was also glad for it, because it gave him time and opportunity to compose himself. Yami had managed to rub salt in wounds he thought he'd healed. After he had decided to stop trying to visit his son, Atem had done everything he could to make him forget. In a sense he actually had something to thank his conniving former in-laws for. It was around that time that Atem founded Sennen Music, and it probably wasn't such the successful company it was today if its CEO hadn't thrown himself into his work like he did. It did keep his mind occupied, especially when Yugi came into the picture, but now he realized just how much it still hurt.

When Atem had calmed down and it was clear that Yami wasn't going to say anything he resumed their conversation with a calm, though slightly begging voice. "Please Yami, don't ever think that I don't want you, because I do. I wanted to take care of you when you were born. I wanted to take care of you when your mother took you away when you were three years old. I even wanted to take care of you after I last saw you when were seven. And I certainly want to take care of you now. Believe it or not, but you are my son and I care about you."

"How can you say that?" For once the reply wasn't angry or contemptuous, but filled with sadness instead. "How can you say you care about me when you are willing to tear me away from everything I know? I don't want to live with you. I'm happy here. This is my home. With mom gone I'm going through enough shit now. If you do care about me you'll let me stay here."

"No Yami." Atem said simply.

"But why not?" Yami's voice turned angry again. "You said you care about me!"

"Don't try to use reverse psychology on me son. It won't work." Atem stayed quiet for a short while to let his words sink in with Yami before he sighed and continued. "Yami, I never had a chance to be a part of your life. I am your father, but I don't know what kind of person you are. Though I'm not happy for the circumstances, I am given the unique opportunity to make up for lost time. I don't want to let my second chance of being a part of your life go."

"You selfish son of a-"

"Stop it Yami!" Atem scolded sternly, making sure his command left no room for argument since he was losing his patience. "I won't tolerate you talking to me like that anymore. You are coming here to live with me and that's final. Now, I asked you when you'll arrive before, but you have yet to answer me."

Atem could hear his son sulking, softly mumbling all sorts of curses under his breath. "My plane arrives on Saturday at eleven AM." He eventually said sulkily.

Atem quickly took note of the day. It was Wednesday now, so he still had at least a couple of days to prepare for his son's arrival. "Good. I will pick you up at the airport then."

"Whatever..."

Atem bit his lip at the short defeated reply. For a brief moment he thought about reconsidering. He wanted his son to be happy, but his decision to take him in obviously didn't. His former efforts to be considerate and comforting hadn't done him much good, and he briefly doubted whether he could ever build up some sort of relationship with his son. Perhaps his coming would only lead to more pain for both of them. Yet a larger part of him, a selfish part perhaps, wanted to give it a try. He could always sign over custody to Yami's grandparents if it didn't work out. He just had to try. It was certain that he would never get another opportunity, so it was now or never.

"Anything else I need to know son?" Atem said gently, hoping to get a normal response from his son, but to no avail.

"No." Came the next short reply, though this one had a hint of defiance in it.

It was almost as if the speaker had resigned himself to his fate, but was determined to keep on fighting by saying as little as possible. It worked, since it made Atem feel slightly uneasy.

"Well…I'll see you Saturday then."

"Right."

"Okay, bye then Yami." Atem hesitated a bit before he added, "Please remember I do love you and I look forward to seeing you again."

By the time he'd finished he realised that Yami had already hung up the phone without saying goodbye. He wondered whether his son had even waited to listen to his last sentence. He sighed as he put the phone down. He was suddenly overcome with a broad range of emotions. He was anxious to see his son again and be a father for him, but he was also fearful. What if he really wasn't a good father? He didn't have much experience, and Yami was already seventeen years old. How was he going to manage? Again he wondered whether this was such a good idea. He had a company to run, and he had Yugi. Atem gasped. How was Yugi going to take it? He had never told his lover that he was married before, let alone that he has a son. But he was going to see his son again. After ten years! It was a dream come true. He couldn't let this up. Yugi would understand. He always did in the end.

Atem was suddenly broken out of his vicious circle of thoughts by his secretary talking to him on the intercom.

"Sir, Yugi Muto is here to see you. Do you want me to let him through?"

'Speak of the devil' Atem thought. He wondered why he would come here now. Yugi didn't visit Atem in his office often. Only when there was necessary business to conduct. Besides, he was supposed to be working with the band the entire day. Something had to be wrong, so he pushed his thoughts about Yami away and told his secretary to let Yugi in. Atem was shocked to see the state Yugi was in. His eyes were puffy and red from recent crying, and his downcast and depressed look were a clear sign that something was seriously wrong. He had never seen his beautiful nightingale like this.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

Yugi bit his lip and flung himself into Atem's arms. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he told him about what had happened earlier in the morning. How Duke had been late once again, high on drugs. How they had argued, and how their argument had escalated to the point where they had kicked their drummer out of the band. How everything was falling down. How they couldn't finish their album and how they couldn't go on their upcoming tour. Yugi just kept on rambling, unable to stop himself until Atem firmly placed a finger on his upset lover's lips.

"Shh, calm down Yugi." He soothed. "We'll fix this. We'll find you a new drummer. Even if we have to reschedule your tour and the release date if your new album. It's not the end of the world."

Yugi just silently nodded and Atem held him close. Now he had two things to worry about. He had to prepare for Yami's arrival and now he also had to find a new drummer for List no Drakana.

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it. Yami is Atem's son! And he's coming to town! And with it problem #2 is here.

I've never read a story in which there was this kind of a relationship between them, so am I original now? :D (Just say yes. It'll brush my ego ;).)

Nohin: *Cough* Ego-tripper *Cough*

Ignore him! (Again!) Now I hope I gave a realistic depiction of all the emotions that were going on here. It was tough writing it at times, but I managed. Basically their emotions were all over the place. I would really like to know what you think about it. As for the time, I actually took that into consideration. Duke showed up well over 10 o' clock, and their argument couldn't have lasted more than a couple of minutes and then Yugi had a break-down before leaving to Atem, probably around 11. Atem came out of his meeting at 11 and Yami called then. By the time Yugi arrived the call would have ended. Hehe, I'm just showing off now. Don't say a word Nohin! *Glares at OC.*


	4. Arrival

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 4!

In this chapter we're going to skip ahead a few days to Yami's arrival. What will happen when Yami and Atem see each other again after 10 years of separation? And what did happen after Duke got kicked out of the band? Surely this event has caused quite a stir. Wanna know? Then go ahead and red.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Arrival  
**

**LIST NO DRAKANA FALLING APART**

**Popular band's drummer leaving without replacement**

Yami's eyebrows rose as he read the headline of the news article. He had heard about this band before, but had never shown any interest in it when he found out that his father was its manager. For that matter, his resentment towards his father made him steer away from anything having to do with him, including all the bands and musicians managed by his company. He was always encouraged in this by his family, mostly his grandparents. And yet, after spending so many years of blocking everything pertaining to his father out, he was now sitting on the plane to go and live with him. It felt like he was being sent off to prison. Luckily, his sentence would only last for four months. Once he had turned eighteen he would be free to go away and never see his father again.

Still, it was ironic how he was on his way to his prison and then came across this article in an old newspaper he had snagged along from the airport. Normally he would skip over and forget about it as soon as possible. Yet this article had piqued his interest. There was the irony of the situation, but also the tone of the headline. Something was obviously going on with his father's precious band, and it didn't appear to be good. Yami badly wanted something to go bad for his father, if only to make himself feel better. He realized it was twisted, but his hate towards his father ran too deep for him to really care. With that thought in mind, he continued to read.

_List no Drakana's drummer, twenty-four-year-old Duke Devlin, has left his band yesterday. According to himself he was unjustly kicked out by the band's lead singer, Yugi Muto, after an argument. Duke: "Yugi gets angry over every little thing. I was just a little late and he started shouting at me, before kicking me out." The band's other members were unavailable for a reply, but instead referred us to their manager._

_According to Atem Sennen, CEO of Sennen Music and personal manager of List no Drakana, the relationship between Duke and the other members had been strenuous for a while at best, and that an eventual breakup was only a matter of time. Mr. Sennen: "List no Drakana's other members have been very patient and tolerant towards Duke, but he has overstepped his bounds, giving us no choice but to replace him." Mr. Sennen however refuses to go into the reason why Duke's position within the band had been at risk and how he overstepped his bounds, claiming there is no reason to 'kick a dog when it's already down'. Mr. Sennen did stress the point that the decision to remove Duke from the band was not made by just Yugi. He confirms that an argument between these two did set the stage for this recent development, but that the eventual decision was made jointly by the four remaining members._

_Rumour has it that Duke's conduct has been inappropriate for at least a year now. The drummer has been repeatedly reported being seen in several nightclubs on a regular basis, usually not coming out until the early hours of the morning. There have been suspicions of drummer's involvement with drugs and he has a confirmed history of having intercourse with many of his fans. Whether his involvement with drugs is true or if this and his additional activities are related to this recent development remains unclear._

_It is uncertain what will happen until they can find a replacement for Duke. The band was planning to go on a two-week tour through Europe next month, and their new album was scheduled to release shortly afterwards. Though no definite announcement has been made, it is likely that these events will be postponed or cancelled._

Yami stopped reading when he'd finished the article with a scowl on his face. If it's true that this Duke was knowingly involved with drugs and sleeping around like a real sex, drugs and rock 'n roll rock star, then he should have been kicked out a lot sooner. It just proves what Yami already thought about his father. He was probably too lazy to find a replacement before and now he's got to deal with this. At the same time it also gave Yami an odd sense of satisfaction. He was confirmed in his believes and lucky to not have fallen for List no Drakana's music. He'd heard that they sang of hope, determination, light in the darkness, but apparently this drummer doesn't practice what the band preaches. Yami wouldn't even be surprised if the other members were as bad as their former drummer. He was disgusted that his father would associate himself with such scum. If he had been a fan, he would have been deeply disappointed in his idols, and would have stopped listening to their music altogether.

Yami put the newspaper away. His plane was due to land soon and with his thoughts now back on his father he couldn't concentrate on anything else anyway. His thoughts also went back to his departure. His grandparents had been there, hugging him and telling him to be strong. It would only be for four months, and then he would see them again. They told him to call them as often as he could to tell them how he was doing. He was sure that one way or the other he would do that. He needed them. He needed them much more than he needed his father.

Still, a small part at the back of his mind told him to not be so harsh. He hadn't been raised like that. He was raised to respect others and to be fair in his judgement of them. Truthfully, what did he know about his father? He could vaguely remember him from when he would visit when he was young, but they were only flashes and images. His phone call a few days ago was still fresh in his mind however. He had originally thought that when he made the call he would just explain the situation and his father would let him stay where he was. But that didn't happen. His father wanted to know what had happened, he wanted to know how he was doing, and most of all he wanted to take care of him. Yami had been angry at himself for breaking down on the phone when he had to tell him what had happened to his mother. He felt like a weakling, even if his grandparents had told him it was okay to grieve. But he couldn't deny that his father had made an effort. Could what he had said be true? Could it be that his family's resentment towards his father had influenced him in his judgement? That his father did care for him?

Yami shook his head in confusion. If only his mother hadn't died when she did, then he wouldn't have to deal with all these confusing questions. Thinking of his mother brought the tears back. He blinked and wiped them away. Now was not the time to grieve over his mother. He had to focus on what was going to happen in the next four months.

As the plane started to descend a tingling feeling in the pit of Yami's stomach started to grow. Whether it was from the sensation of the descending plane or from his anxiety towards his imminent meeting with his father or both he didn't know. He did know that the feeling only got stronger when he got off the plane and meeting came even closer.

Despite himself, he couldn't help but fidget with his hair, curling a blonde lock around his finger over and over again, while he was waiting for his baggage to arrive. In just a few more minutes he would see his father again. The thought alone brought shivers of nervousness that settled into the pit of his stomach where he swore his breakfast was having a party. He wanted most of all to turn around and run back to the airplane and fly back home, but he knew that wasn't going to work. Instead, he dearly hoped that the arrival of his baggage would be delayed for some reason, so he wouldn't have to meet his father so soon, but he also realized it would only postpone the inevitable. He had to deal with this. He managed to calm his annoying nerves by taking a deep breath. He took his finger out of his hair and stared ahead of him with a resolute expression. He was going to face this, and he was going to do it with dignity. He would make his mother and his grandparents proud.

The arrival of the first bags signified another step closer to meeting his father, and Yami's resolve weakened a little. He stared at the rotating belt as bag after bag joined the ones not claimed yet. When his own bags arrived it signified another step, and Yami would have missed them if he wasn't snapped out of his stare because someone bumped into him. Yami took another deep breath to strengthen his resolve once more and walked up to the belt to retrieve his bags. He settled his backpack on his back and took out the handles of his two wheeled duffel bags so he could drag them along behind him. His gaze set on the exit. Several people were already walking towards it, undoubtedly happy to see any waiting family members or friends beyond. Yami would also see a family member, but he wasn't happy to see him. He took a final deep breath and clutched the handles of his bags as he resolutely marched towards the exit, signifying the final step.

When Yami had gone through the short hallway he dared himself to look at the crowd of people waiting to pick up other passengers. A disturbing thought suddenly hit him. What if he wouldn't recognize his father? What if his father wouldn't even recognize him? He certainly hadn't thought about that and bit his lip as his eyes scanned the crowd for anyone that might seem familiar.

Atem was waiting at the arrivals and carefully looked through the people coming out of the hallway. As the days had progressed he'd grown increasingly excited about his son's arrival. Just the thought of seeing him again sent him into a bout of excited giddiness, causing him to giggle like a teenage girl who had just had her first kiss. He'd also had his occasional bouts of fear and doubt when he thought about how his son had reacted to him on the phone, sending him straight back to the reality that his son didn't like him and didn't want to be with him. His excitement had overruled any doubts however, and here he was now. He was wavering between excitement and nervousness, but ready to accept his son back into his life. He surely hoped he would recognize his son. From what he remembered his son took to his father in physical appearance, but who was to say that it hadn't changed over the ten years he hadn't seen him?

His excitement sparked again when he saw his son come out into the arrivals. Gosh, he had grown so much! He had certainly turned out to be a handsome young man. It made him giddy with pride, and he just couldn't restrain himself when the corners of his mouth had turned up into a wide smile.

After a few moments he couldn't restrain himself any longer and called out to his son. "Yami!" Atem saw Yami snap his head around into his direction. "Yami! Over here!" He smiled, leaning over the barrier as he waved to catch his son's attention.

Yami saw his father standing a couple of metres to his left, waving and smiling enthusiastically. There was no mistaking about it. Yami had always wondered why he didn't look much like his mother, but now he had an answer. He looked almost exactly like his father. For some reason this realization angered Yami to no extend. He looked almost exactly like the person he had hated for most of his life. Plus, he stood there smiling and waving as if they were a happy family. Yami gritted his teeth and stalked up to his father without looking at him. When he'd reached him his father reached out to hug him, but Yami shrugged him off and quickly stepped aside to increase the distance between them.

Atem's expression turned from excited to hurt when his son rejected his greeting. It felt like he was slapped in the face, and his excitement was drained out of him immediately. It had made him act without thinking, but now he was roughly flung back into reality. He realized his mistake. It was stupid to expect Yami would possibly accept his fatherly affections considering their history. At the same time Yami was confused. He certainly hadn't expected his father to want to hug him. When he made his move Yami had moved more out of instinct than anything else, and was now struggling with what to do.

An awkward moment of silence followed. Atem just stared at his son while Yami proceeded to avoid his father's gaze. They didn't even know how long they stood there like that, just like they weren't aware of the crowd around them thinning, some people giving them odd looks as they passed them. Atem was the first to snap out of it. He leaned back into a more neutral stance as he composed himself.

"I'm happy to finally see you again Yami." He said but was met with silence from his still unmoving son. He bit his lip, for a moment unsure of how to proceed. "I'm sorry for trying to hug you. I was just so excited about seeing you again that I acted without thinking. Please, I want to work things out between us."

Yami chanced a look towards his father at his words. His turbulent emotions caused him to miss the sincerity in Atem's voice and manner. Instead he reverted to the only way he knew how to respond to his father; with anger and resentment.

"Four months. I only have to be here for four months and then I'm out of here." He said vehemently. "I don't want you to touch me. Hell, I don't even want you to talk to me. Just leave me alone."

Atem shook his head, silently noticing that they were attracting more attention, so he wanted to settle this as soon as possible so they could go home. "I can't son. Even if you decide to go back after four months you are going to have to spend time with me. Let's just go home alright? I'm sure you're tired and would like to rest."

Atem's answer angered Yami even more, even though a small part of his mind told him that his father was right. He just didn't know what to do. This wasn't the place to argue, and Yami hadn't come for that either. He just wanted to get this over with. As long as he didn't have to spend too much time with his father he could at least make it bearable.

"Fine!" He eventually said through clenched teeth, hoping his father wouldn't say another word.

Atem saw that his son wasn't in the best of moods right now. If only he hadn't tried to hug him, perhaps everything would have worked out different then. Sure, he hadn't expected Yami to receive him with open arms, but he had at least expected some sort of respect from his son. He'd blown it and it was probably for the best to let this rest for now. Yami had made it clear that there was no room to reach out to him, but Atem was determined to find a hole in his son's defences. Hopefully, they would be able to reach an understanding eventually, and make things work out. He would be happy if they could build up a father-son relationship, but whether that was going to happen within four months was hard to say.

Atem nodded and silently led the way towards the exit. Yami followed him at a small distance, which soon started to grow since he was impeded by the heavy bags rolling behind him. Atem noticed this and reached out to take one of his son's bags, but Yami just pulled back, grumbling that he didn't need any help. Atem cringed internally, knowing that another sign of peace had been rejected. He let it be for now, glancing occasionally to his son to see whether he kept up. Yami just stared at his father's back, unwilling to meet his eyes. If he did he would have seen the hurt and concern written all over his father's face, but it would truthfully only have confused him all the more.

When they had reached Atem's car Yami put his bags in the trunk and sat down in the passenger's seat. He buckled up and leaned his elbow on the window frame, putting his head in his hand as he stared out of the window facing away from his father. Atem stared at his son for a while with a sad expression on his face. These were going to be a long four months if Yami wouldn't start opening up soon. He realized that it was hard for Yami, probably even harder than for himself. Perhaps leaving him alone for now was the best course of action. Atem sighed as he started the car and drove off towards his mansion.

The trip proceeded in silence. Atem didn't want to anger his son and Yami had no desire to speak to his father. Atem had originally planned to take his son out to lunch on the way back, but decided against it now because of what happened at the airport. He just drove straight home. Yami just continued to stare out of his window during the entire trip, lost in his own thoughts. It seemed to be a foolish attempt to ignore he was sitting in a car with his father and heading towards his house.

"Here we are then." Atem calmly broke the silence when he drove up the path leading towards his mansion.

Yami finally moved and looked at his new home. He couldn't help but gape. Of course he knew his father was a very successful businessman, but he hadn't expected his house to be so big. His mother's house had been a dump compared to this. Atem couldn't help but crack a small smile when he saw his son's expression. Perhaps there was hope yet.

Atem parked his car in his garage and got out. Yami, who was still giving his father the silent treatment even after being stunned by his new home, followed and retrieved his bags from the trunk. Atem didn't try to help him out this time, but instead led the way into the house. Even though Yami had been in awe about the outside of the house the interior nearly blew his mind away. He couldn't deny that his father had done well in that respect. The house was truly amazing. A tiny part of his mind began to wonder what it would have been like growing up here. He quickly brushed the thought away though. Even if his father was successful and rich now, that didn't mean that everything would be all right. He still hadn't been there when he was growing up and he apparently didn't care enough to have made a decent effort. If his father thought showing off how wealthy he was was going to impress his son then he was sorely mistaken, even if a small part of Yami was actually very impressed. Yami gritted his teeth. Confusion washed over him as he realized he couldn't hide it from himself forever.

Atem didn't like the way Yami was so unresponsive, and didn't even look at him. Yet he could also see that his son was struggling with himself. He so desperately wanted to reach out towards his son, but had learned from his previous lessons and knew it would most likely only make things worse. So instead he chose to ignore it as he showed his son around the house, silently relishing the impressed look Yami couldn't completely hide as they walked down the halls and chambers. They eventually stopped at the room that would now be Yami's bedroom. Yami, who was about ready to burst from frustration of actually liking the house, finally saw an opportunity to get away from this man and think. He quite rudely closed the door in his father's face when he had entered and locked it. Atem felt his anger rise at this. It took him every ounce of restraint not to break open the door and give his son a nice long lecture about respecting your parents. But no, he admonished himself, he needed to be patient. Things weren't going to be resolved so soon. Yami was hurting and struggling with his feelings. Atem should probably be happy the boy had resorted to avoid him rather than face him in open conflict. He had to come out sooner or later, and then, with their emotions settled down, they would talk. So instead of giving in to his rising anger Atem took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Son, I'll be in my office down the hall if you need anything. Otherwise, I'll have dinner ready at six. I expect you to come down then." His calm voice betrayed nothing of his recent anger or his current hurt.

Atem waited for a little bit, but like expected there was no reply. Yami didn't feel like saying anything. In fact, he hadn't even moved after having locked his door, and he remained like that until he had heard his father walk away. He finally allowed himself to let out a long sigh. He dropped his bags and took a good look at his new room. Like the rest of the house, it was big, probably just as big a his mother's living room used to be. The decoration and furniture were neutral, though Yami could tell that some effort had been made to look it more like a teenager's bedroom. He walked towards his new bed and slumped down, burying his face in the pillow as he finally gave in to the tears he had held away for so long now. His sentence in prison and finally started.

Atem didn't hear his son's crying, though he felt like crying himself. He needed something to distract himself. Yugi would be a good distraction, and if the situation was any different he would have called his young lover over, but with Yami having just arrived he didn't think it a wise idea. He would have to wait until things had calmed down a bit before he introduced his son and his lover. Besides, after the recent break-up between Duke and the rest of the band he had been very cautious about spending time with Yugi anyway. Luckily he had been able to contact Duke before he had gone to the press. It had taken some extensive bribery to have Duke keep his mouth shut about Atem's relationship with Yugi. But with List no Drakana's remaining members' comings and goings, especially Yugi's, currently being on high alert to the media, he had also left his young lover alone for a few days. The rumours that Duke had been knowingly doing illegal drugs and sleeping around had caused a significant blow to the band's reputation, and he didn't want to give any more incentive to those overly curious journalistic hounds to sniff out another possible scandal.

He sighed miserably, his minds working overtime as it stressed over List no Drakana's welfare, his relationship with Yugi, and his relationship with Yami. So many problems were piling up at once, and it was difficult to remain telling himself everything would be all right. He still had no idea of how to break through Yami's obvious dislike of him. The boy was so stubborn that it was near impossible to find the right string that would unravel the knot to his affection. And then there was Yugi of course. Atem hadn't seen or spoken to him after his distraught lover had finally left his office that faithful Wednesday. Atem wondered how these recent developments would possibly harm their relationship. Hopefully his young lover wouldn't be too scared to pursue it after all this, especially now that Yami has come into the picture. For now the only thing he could do was take care of List no Drakana's problem and find a new suitable drummer as soon as possible. It would also help him dealing with Yugi. With some luck they wouldn't even have to postpone their upcoming tour or the release date of their new album, which Atem knew would make his beautiful nightingale very happy. So instead of moping around thinking about problems he couldn't solve right now, he started scanning through the application forms to find his band a new drummer, effectively distracting himself from his other problems.

* * *

**A/N: **Well now, didn't that go smooth? :D So yeah...I didn't want to go into much detail about Duke and all. I hope you're satisfied with the way I used the news article at the beginning and Atem's musings at the end of the chapter to wrap that up. I also hope I managed to make the reunion between father and son somewhat realistic. I know Yami's thoughts and feelings may seem quite extreme, but I think it's not odd considering their relationship and Yami having a lot to deal with right now. And I apologize for the lack of Yugi. He'll come back in the next chapter and those afterwards.

So how will this play out? Will Yami and Atem get closer, or will they forever stay divided? And how will Yugi react when he finds out? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Torn between two loves. :D


	5. Troubles

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 5!

In this chapter continues where chapter 4 has left off. Atem keeps struggling trying to get Yami to talk to him, but realizes that he is in need of help. Will Yugi help him? Go and read to find out.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Troubles**

Atem left his office to start making dinner for himself and his son. He walked through the hallway and towards the stairs. He hesitated when he passed by Yami's bedroom, looking at the door with a longing expression. For a moment debated whether it would be wise to knock on the door, if only to announce he was going to make dinner and remind his son when it would be ready, but eventually decided against it. Since all of his efforts to approach his son had failed miserably, he'd opted to let Yami come to him, so it was best not to disturb him unless necessary. Atem silently continued down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Despite its size, Atem's mansion was little more than a large family home on the inside. All the rooms were laid out just like in a normal house. The main difference was that they were just bigger. The furniture was all costly and it was meant to impress, but at the same time he kept the general feel of his home modest. It made him feel much more comfortable and it made keeping the house clean a lot easier. Atem could quite easily afford to have all kinds of household personnel, but the thought never appealed to him. Instead he cooked and cleaned the house all by himself. It gave him something to do during the long lonely nights and weekends. Asides his business he didn't have much of a personal life. Of course this changed drastically after Yugi came into his life, but old habits die hard. But now he didn't just have Yugi to keep him company, now he had his son as well.

Atem was happy to know that his house had impressed his son. It made him feel as if he had at least some ground to tread on when dealing with his son. The thought was comforting, but it had also helped him devise a plan as to how to get Yami approach him. He needed to impress his son. Hopefully his son's resentment towards him could be turned into admiration, which could possibly become the starting point of their relationship. Luckily Atem's cooking skills were quite good, and the next thing to impress Yami with was going to be a nice supper.

Dinner was ready to be served about an hour later. Atem was about to call Yami down, only to see his son walking into the kitchen at that very moment. Atem smiled and wanted to say something, but his son didn't even spare him a glance. As a matter of fact, he didn't do anything to even remotely acknowledge his father was there. A little while later the only sounds that were heard in the Atem household were the sounds of cutlery on plates. Yami and Atem sat across from one another at the small table in the kitchen. Yami was trying his hardest to ignore the fact his father was sitting right across from him. He just stared at his plate as he ate in silence.

Atem silently observed his quiet son with hurt once again written on his face. This approach also didn't appear to be fruitful. Yami was adamant about being silent and ignoring his father. Not even their dinner, to which Atem had paid special attention, seemed to stir something in his son. Being tired from his 'let Yami come to me' approach, he eventually broke the silence when they had finished eating.

"Did you like dinner Yami?" He said in an attempt to start a casual conversation, but was met with a grunt which sounded like an approval, though he could not be sure. Atem sighed, feeling his anger rise up. "It was just a simple question. Would it really hurt you to give me a straight answer?" He demanded to know.

Yami finally lifted his head to look at his father. Truthfully, he had enjoyed the food, but was unwilling to admit it. He was still struggling so hard not to like anything about his father, but his defences were slowly crumbling down and he hated it. The fact that he looked up to see his father look at him with a mixed expression of hurt with a slight bit of anger only made it worse. Damn! Why was it so hard to hate this man? Was it because he was making an genuine effort? No, he shouldn't like anything his father did. He had to be strong and shut him out until he could get away. Due to his emotional struggle, Yami was unable to say anything. It scared the hell out of him. Unable to bear it any longer he suddenly stood up and rushed out of the kitchen and to his room.

Atem stared after his son in shock. Out all the possible reactions his son could have given him, he hadn't expected this one. The look of anguish on his son's face just before he ran away tore at his own heart. He just didn't understand. His instincts told him to go after him, though his mind wondered whether that would be a good idea. He was the cause of Yami's anguish, that much he knew and understood. He wanted so much for his son to like him, but so far things had only gotten worse. Atem felt the tears run over his cheeks. He'd had such high expectations since Yami called him, but now he turned out as the worst father that ever existed. What kind of father was he, if his mere presence made his son an emotional wreck? He ran both his hands over his face while he leaned with his elbows on the table, and freely gave in to his own anguished sobs.

Atem calmed down a bit after a few minutes, though he was still confused about what to do. At some point he considered sending Yami back to his grandparents, but he didn't want to give up so easily. Yami had only been with him for half a day after all. But it was clear that things weren't going to work out this way. Yami needed someone to talk to about his feelings. He would probably keep in contact with his grandparents, but Atem knew they would only make things worse. No, Yami needed someone else to talk to. Someone who could be a friend and show him that Atem wasn't a bad guy. There was only one person Atem could think of that fit the description, and that was Yugi.

Yugi was sitting on the couch in his apartment, eating the pizza he'd ordered while watching television. The last few days following Duke's removal from List no Drakana had been hectic, and had drained his energy. First there was the press to deal with, then they had to start looking for a new drummer, and finally decide what to do until they had found one. Since Atem had taken up the responsibility to find a new drummer, the remaining members had decided to continue working on their new album for as well as they could. Yugi and Ryo had taken turns on the drums while mostly practicing their already finished songs, though missing either a drummer, singer or keyboard player with each song made it difficult to get a good feel of how the songs were working out, especially if the song also involved the violin. It was frustrating, and Yugi had to keep telling himself everything would be just fine. He had faith that Atem would find them a good drummer, and then they could start working towards a new future.

Now that it was Saturday he finally had gotten the chance to relax and get some rest. He usually wasn't the one to order food, but he hadn't felt like cooking, hence why he was enjoying a pizza right now. Yugi was about to take another bite out of his pizza slice when his phone rang. He picked it up and checked its caller ID. Yugi frowned when he saw it was Atem. He knew Atem was leaving him alone for a while because of the press, so he hadn't expected him to call. On the other hand, Atem was so possessive of Yugi that perhaps staying away from him was harder on him than he'd realized. Yugi shook his head at the thought and sighed before accepting the call.

"Can't you even be without me for a couple of days Atem?" He said teasingly.

"Yugi…"

Yugi sat up. He could hear the anguish in Atem's voice, so instantly knew something was going on. For a moment he was scared that their secret had come out after all. "Atem, what's wrong?"

"Yugi…I have a problem." Atem managed to get out.

Yugi started to panic now. He had never heard Atem like this, so he knew something was seriously wrong. He didn't even register that Atem had said 'I' and not 'we' when he started rambling. "What is it? It's not about our relationship, is it? Or about the band? Please tell me the band is all right Atem!".

"Yugi stop!" Atem replied harshly before Yugi could rattle on, his anguish turning to annoyance. "Our relationship is still a secret and the band is fine. I'm talking about something else."

Yugi sighed a sigh of relief of hearing that his fears were unfounded. But it did make him wonder what was wrong though. "I'm sorry Atem. I was just worried for a moment when you called and said there was a problem." He explained. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Yugi could hear Atem sigh at the other end of the phone, probably in relief and in an attempt to build up the resolve to tell his young lover what was wrong. "I have something very important to tell you Yugi." Yugi tensed up again, thinking about what Atem could possibly have to tell him if it wasn't related to either their relationship or the band, but remained silent so Atem could continue without interruptions. "My son is here."

Yugi's eyes grew with shock. "Your son?!" He blurted out. "I didn't even know you had one!"

"I know Yugi!" Came Atem's hurried reply. "I'm sorry for never telling you, but I hadn't seen him in ten years and never expected to see him again, so it never crossed my mind to tell you. Please don't be angry."

Yugi pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not what he had expected to hear, and truthfully it did make him angry. His lover had a son. Yugi couldn't help but feel betrayed by that piece of information. "That's quite an important detail to just skip over like that Atem." He growled and seriously considered hanging up the phone, but it wasn't his nature to do that without hearing the other out first. "But I'll hear you out. Why don't you start at the beginning."

"Thank you Yugi." Yugi could hear the relief in Atem's voice. "I was married once when I was still young to a foreign girl named Tea, and we had a son together. We were young and couldn't make things work out though, so we divorced. Tea took our son back to her own country to raise him. I tried to visit them as often as I could, but it was difficult because they lived so far away. Also, her family hated me for what happened and were constantly preventing me from seeing my son. They even set him up against me. I couldn't bear it anymore and stopped seeing him since he was seven. He called me a couple of days ago to tell me Tea had died in an accident and that he was to come and live with me."

Yugi did calm down while Atem explained. He could hear how hard it was Atem to talk about it. Also, for as far as he knew Atem had never lied to him, so he could understand why Atem had never told him about his son if he wasn't really a part of his life. Still, didn't Atem say he'd known for a couple of days? Sure, they hadn't talked since Yugi had told him about kicking Duke out of the band, but Yugi couldn't help but wonder how long Atem had known.

"Since when did you know he was coming?"

It was silent for a while before Atem softly answered. "Last Wednesday. He called shortly before you came to my office."

"What?!" Yugi felt his anger rise. "You knew then and you didn't tell me?!"

"I know! I'm sorry Yugi! But you were so upset for kicking Duke out and I hadn't even had time to come to grips with it myself. Please forgive me. If circumstances had been different than I would have told you sooner, but with everything going on there wasn't any opportunity." Atem was sounding desperate now.

Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew Atem was right. "Sorry Atem, but this is a lot to take in right now."

"I know Yugi." Atem admitted, sounding more relieved now. "I was shocked myself when he suddenly called me after all those years."

"So he's here already?"

"Yes, I picked him up from the airport this morning." Atem hesitated for a short while before continuing. "But, uhm Yugi? Things aren't going so well and that's why I called you."

Yugi frowned. "What is it?"

"Well, like I said my former in-laws have been setting my son up against me. He hated coming here and I tried to get him to open up to me, but so far nothing has worked. I've only made things worse, and-."

"Whoa, take it easy Atem." Yugi interrupted when he heard Atem was close to tears, which in turn wrenched at Yugi's own heart. "Calm down and tell me exactly what happened."

Yugi could hear the soft sniffs on the other end of the line before Atem started to explain again. "Well, when I saw Yami, that's his name, at the airport today I just became so excited that I acted before thinking. I tried to hug him, but he pushed me away and caused an awkward scene. After that I tried helping him with his luggage, but he just pushed me away again. When we got home and I showed him his room he just slammed the door in my face and locked it. He hasn't been talking to me. He doesn't even want me to be near him. I tried to leave him alone and let him come to me. I even cooked a special dinner to help him open up, but after dinner he just suddenly ran off back to his room. I…I don't know what to do Yugi. I know he's hurting, but he won't let me help him. I only cause him to hurt more." Atem broke down into sobs again.

Yugi bit his lip. He didn't like hearing Atem so devastated, but there was only so much he could do on the phone. The only thing he could do was listen and soothe his lover. Still, it bugged him that Atem had apparently given up even after spending only half a day with his son. Knowing Atem and judging from what he had just told him he was being impatient again. On the other hand, Yugi couldn't imagine how difficult it was to see your son after such a long time only to have him shut you out while you're making a genuine effort.

"I was thinking Yugi." Atem continued after calming down. "The only ones Yami can talk to are me, whom he doesn't want to talk to, and his grandparents, whom will only drive that wedge further between us. He doesn't know anyone around here, so he has no one else. Maybe if he had, then perhaps it would help him. You know, maybe this person can make him see that I'm not the bad guy here, and help him open up to me."

Yugi rose his eyebrows in surprise. Just a moment ago he claimed not knowing what to do and now he came up with an actual good idea. It smelled fishy to him, like Atem had already planned it. Still, this indiscretion was probably due to Atem's current emotional state rather than any careful manipulation. If anything Atem was always quite direct in stating his feelings and wants, as Yugi had come to find out during numerous occasions. So he just brushed it off and went back to the matter at hand.

"That might not be such a bad idea Atem." Yugi encouraged him. "Did you have anyone in mind?"

"You."

"What? Me?" Even though he had felt it coming, Yugi was surprised, because he did not think he was the right man for the job considering his relationship to Atem.

"Yes, you Yugi. You are kind and patient, and you're a good listener. I'm sure Yami will like you if he gives you a chance."

"I thank you for the compliment Atem, but think about this for a minute. I'm your lover. In a sense I'm pretty much his…his stepfather." A weird feeling welled up in his stomach as he realized the implications of this last part.

"You don't have to be a father for him Yugi. Besides he's seventeen and you're twenty-two. It would be plain weird. No, I just want you to be a friend for him."

"You're not listening to me Atem, and besides that's not what I mean. What I mean is, do you seriously think your son will open up to me after he finds out I'm not just a friend, but his father's lover?"

"I don't care. You're the only person I can think of who can pull this off Yugi. Besides, we don't have to tell him."

"Do you even realize what you're saying? That's lying Atem! You know I won't do that." Yugi shot back angrily.

"It's not Yugi. I'm your manager after all, so we can just say you're a friend of mine through our business relationship. That's not lying is it?" Atem tried to convince his lover.

"Why not let Ryo do it then?" Yugi retorted, desperately trying to find an alternative. "He's also patient, kind, a good listener, and is an actual friend of yours through your business relationship with the band and nothing more. He could do it without having to lie."

"No Yugi. Ryo isn't close enough to me to do the trick. I hardly even know him and he hardly knows me. I need someone who is close to me and young enough to be a friend to Yami. That person is you Yugi. Please, I don't know what else to do."

Yugi closed his eyes and bit his lip again. As much as he didn't want to lie he just couldn't resist a begging Atem. Especially if this begging Atem was on the verge of desperation. He couldn't ignore his lover's plea for help even if he was potentially making a grave mistake.

"Fine!" He conceded. "But not tonight Atem. I need a good night sleep before I'm up against the task you set me up with."

"Thank you Yugi." Atem sounded obviously relieved at hearing his young lover agree. "You don't know how happy this makes me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yugi grumbled back, silently not pleased with the way Atem had made him agree to something against his will again. "I'll be over at eleven tomorrow. I know how much you like to sleep in on Sundays."

Atem chuckled at the teasing comment and Yugi was pleased to hear him cheer up since it also lifted his own mood. "That's fine Yugi. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Anything you say will be yours my beautiful nightingale."

Yugi blushed at Atem's nickname for him. He still found it to be a bit embarrassing. "Just work hard on finding me a new drummer Atem. That would make me happier than anything." He huffed.

Atem chuckled again, knowing his lover was embarrassed. "I will, I will." He assured. "I've already gone over some application forms and some of them look promising. I might be able to get a hold on a few on Monday. You might even have a new drummer then."

Yugi was pleased to hear that news. "Good, I'll hold you to that."

"I know you will." Atem sighed happily knowing he had convinced his lover. "Thanks again Yugi, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"You already said that Atem. Now if there wasn't anything else, my pizza is getting cold."

Yugi could image Atem grinning on the other end because of his comment. Atem knew his lover wouldn't order pizza unless he was too tired to cook for himself. "You and pizza? I guess we both had a stressful few days."

"Yes, and I would like to enjoy it while it's still warm if you don't mind."

"I'll let you get to it then. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!"

"Love you too." Yugi replied before hanging up and leaning back into the couch with a sigh. "It's amazing how he refuses to listen to reason and always gets what he wants." He mumbled to himself.

Yugi tried to turn his attention back to his pizza and the television, but found that his appetite had left him and that he couldn't focus on what he was watching. His thoughts turned to Atem's son, Yami. He felt for him. He knew how hard is was to lose a parent, since Yugi had lost both of his when he was young. He was raised by his grandfather after that and lived with him until he died about a year ago. It had been hard, but luckily he had his friends to help him get back on his feet. From what Yugi understood Yami didn't really have such a person. The only ones he could apparently talk to were ones who would unintentionally only make things worse. Yugi wondered whether Yami didn't have any friends back home that he could talk to. Though in the end Atem was right and Yami needed to build up a life here, and make new friends.

Atem had said that Yami was seventeen years old, five years younger than Yugi. His stomach turned at the thought that he was five when Yami was born and now he's in a sexual relationship with that boy's father. The thought actually made him feel disgusted. The whole age difference thing had never seemed so bad as it was now. He was basically a stepfather to someone who was only five years younger than him. Atem was probably right that it was better to keep that detail to themselves for now, though Yugi hated to admit it, because he still felt like he would be lying. It would only make things so much harder on Yami. He had lost his mother, was now living in a foreign country with someone whom he didn't like, and without anyone to turn to. To find out that his father was sleeping with another guy who was, to top it all off, eighteen years younger than him would probably be too much for him to handle. Compared to what Yami was going through, Yugi's problems seemed like nothing.

This final thought actually strengthened Yugi's resolve. This boy needed help. Yugi knew first-hand how impatient and sometimes inconsiderate Atem could be. Combining that with the fact that he never actually had gotten a chance to be a father it was bound to be a national disaster, if not an international one. Perhaps Yugi was their only hope.

"I guess I'm the light in their darkness." He mumbled.

He chuckled at the irony his own thought. It led him to another thought. The press had accused of Duke not practicing what the band preaches. Now Yugi got the opportunity to actually do it in real life instead of just singing about it. He wanted to lift people's spirits with his songs, but knew more was needed in real life. He was about to find out just what was really needed. It was actually quite inspiring despite the severity of the situation. He made a mental note to explore the possibility of devoting a song to the situation. For now he just had to focus on the situation itself.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear. Yami's really struggling now is he? And he made his own father cry *sniffles*. Bad boy Yami! XD. I loved writing about Atem and Yugi's conversation, even if I had to go back and forth a couple of times to add or change things till I was satisfied with it. I hope you think I did a good job :).

So will Yugi be able to get through to Yami, or will they forever stay divided? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Torn between two loves. :D


	6. Friendship

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 6!

In this chapter Yugi is going to meet Yami. Will Yugi be able to coax Yami into talking? Go read to find out?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated! And speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank all those out there who have added this story to their favourite / follow list. I'll appreciate the gesture even more if you all leave a few words of encouragement or constructive criticism. I hope that's not too much to ask.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Friendship**

Yugi sighed as he stopped his car in front of Atem's mansion. His dashboard clock read ten minutes to eleven. Like usual, Yugi was early. For once he actually wasn't happy about it. He had no idea what to expect once he got inside his lover's home and he had no idea how Atem thought Yugi could straighten out his son. It made him nervous. Even more nervous than the day he'd stepped into Atem's office to personally hand him over their demo, or the day List no Drakana had its first real gig. Even the anxiety he'd felt when Atem told him he loved him didn't top the anxiety he felt right now, and that was saying something, since he didn't think he would ever feel comfortable again after that confession. He still felt Atem was making a huge mistake by making him do this. He just knew something bad was going to happen. He sighed again and got out of his car. His whole body was shaking as walked up to the door. The soft sound of the familiar jingle of Atem's doorbell reached Yugi's ears. He didn't even realized he had already pushed the button. The door opened only a few seconds later to reveal Atem's disgruntled frame, which lightened up at the sight of his young lover.

"Yugi!" He smiled. "I'm so glad you're here. Please come in."

He stepped aside so Yugi could come in and closed the door behind him. As soon as he had done that he pulled his beautiful nightingale close and kissed him. Yugi scrunched up his face in surprise. It wasn't that it was odd that Atem would kiss him after he'd just come into the house, as a matter of fact that was the way he usually greeted him, but he hadn't expected Atem to kiss him while his son was in the house.

"Atem…" He groaned and pushed the older man away. "What do you think you're doing?"

Atem looked down at the rejection. "Greeting my beautiful nightingale." He replied simply.

"Are you nuts?!" Yugi hissed, his voice barely above a whisper in case Atem's son could hear him. "What if your son sees us?!"

"The chances to that are very slim to non-existent." Atem waved the comment off. "As far as I know he has kept himself locked up in his room since yesterday evening."

"That doesn't mean he can't walk in on us." Yugi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Honestly Atem, sometimes I wonder how you managed to become such a successful businessman. Don't you ever think before you act?"

Atem looked like a punished puppy because of Yugi's snide comment. He'd acted out of habit, but also out of need. After failing to connect with his son he desperately wanted to feel some form of affection. Yes, he did tend to act on impulse, but that was just who he was. Besides, no harm was done, right? The way Atem looked at him made it nearly impossible for Yugi to stay mad at him. He sighed dramatically in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. He once again wondered just who was the more mature one. Atem was such a kid sometimes. Atem just smiled, knowing he'd in a sense won the battle once more.

"Let's just get this over with Atem. I'm nervous as hell so I'd better get started quickly." Yugi snapped, showing that he was still displeased with his lover's behaviour.

Atem, suddenly excited like a kid on Christmas day, grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him up to stairs to show him where Yami's room was. Yugi groaned softly at the treatment. He'd seen Atem being overexcited on several occasions, but this was ridiculous. Was this guy really forty years old? For some reason Yugi highly doubted it right now.

Yami was in his room, unpacking his bags while being lost in thought. He'd heard the doorbell ring and some people talking shortly afterwards, though he couldn't hear what they were saying. He thought it was probably an acquaintance of his father, so he didn't really care. He didn't want to see anyone right now. He'd called his grandparents later last night, but all they could do was tell him to be strong. Yami couldn't even bring himself to tell them how he really felt. He loved his grandparents to death, but he knew they could never understand how he felt; about how he couldn't deny that his father wasn't the horrible man his grandparents had made him out to be. He actually realized that his mother had never spoken ill of his father, though she never denied the accusations made by her parents as well. Yami hated how it all made him so confused, so he'd rather just avoid anyone for as long as possible. He had even quietly snuck out of his room early in the morning to get some breakfast from the kitchen. He didn't know at what time his father used to get up, but figured the best chance of avoiding him would be to get out early. Yami yawned. Not that getting out early had been any problem, since he hadn't slept well last night. It was his first night in a strange house, in a strange bed, near a strange man he thought he knew from what he'd been told. Sleep had eluded him as his mind refused to stop musing over everything that had happened. Yami shook up when he heard people come up the stairs and listened intently. He got nervous when he heard them stop in front of his door, and one of them knocked.

"Yami, there's someone here who would like to meet you." Atem said, but Yami didn't want to respond and resolutely went back to unpacking his bags. Outside of the door Atem's excitement washed away when his son didn't reply. "Please Yami, open this door." But still no reply.

Yugi sighed and turned to his lover. "Atem, why don't you just go away or something?"

"But Yugi I-" Atem started to protest, but Yugi interrupted him.

"No buts Atem." He said sternly, waving a finger in his lover's face. "He obviously doesn't want to talk to you and begging isn't going to help this time. Just let me handle it."

If Atem had a tail, he would have tucked it between his legs as he slunk away to let Yugi deal with the situation himself. Yami, who had intently listened to the short conversation between the two men, was surprised. That other person had just told his father off in favour of Yami. Maybe this guy, despite being an obvious acquaintance of his father, wasn't so bad if he was strong enough to keep in father in check. But that name, Yugi, he just knew he knew it from somewhere, but he couldn't remember from where. He shook up again when he heard that voice again.

"I'm sorry Yami. I know your father can quite a pain in the but sometimes." Yugi said. He briefly waited to hear if there would be any reply, but there wasn't. He casually leaned against the wall next the Yami's bedroom door and continued. "Are you even in there? It would be weird if I was standing here thinking I was talking to someone only to find out later that this someone wasn't even there."

Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the comment and Yugi smiled when he heard it. It was quite a relief to know he had made the boy laugh and to know that he hadn't run off in the middle of the night or something. Yami decided that this guy was all right, and give him a shot.

"Yes I'm here." He replied.

"Well, it's a start." Yugi paused while he shifted so he was more comfortable. "I'm Yugi by the way. I'm a friend of your father and he told me you haven't seen each other for ten years, and that you haven't been talking much to him since you came here yesterday. For some reason he believes you would talk to me."

Yami snorted. "Is he always so presumptuous?"

"Oh, he most definitely is." Yugi couldn't stop a hint of contempt to creep into his voice. He sighed and continued with a softer tone. "It did work though, seeing you are talking to me right now."

"I guess so..." Yami admitted.

There was a pause in which neither young men knew what to say. Yami was surprised how quickly he'd opened up to this stranger. He guessed he really did need someone to talk to. Yugi on the other hand was pleased that he got Yami to talk quite easily. He guessed it was quite easy tuning in with the boy, since Yugi was still a bit mad at Atem for his impulsive behaviour earlier.

"Would it be all right if I came in Yami? I find it much easier to talk if I can actually see the one I'm talking to." Yugi eventually requested gently, not willing to pressure the other lest he lose what he'd build up in such a short time.

Yami actually felt like meeting this guy and walked up to his door to unlock it. Yugi felt his heart leap in victory when he heard the key being turned, but reminded himself to stay calm. He straightened from his position against the wall to meet Atem's son face to face. When the door opened it was like he was looking at a familiar face. Yami was truly his father's son, there was no doubt about it. The resemblance was uncanny, and Yugi had no doubt that this was how Atem must have looked like when he was young. Though admittedly, Atem didn't look that different. The only real difference between Atem and his son was that Atem's face was slightly older looking, but from a distance people would probably think they were twin brothers. Yami at the same time was a bit shocked at how young Yugi looked. He claimed to be a friend of his father after all, so shouldn't he be older? As a matter of fact, he didn't look to be much older than himself. After the initial shock had worn off Yami gestured for Yugi to come in and locked the door again. He didn't want his father to barge into his room now. He just wanted to talk to Yugi.

"You look younger than I expected." Yami said somewhat timidly.

Yugi cocked his head and smiled. "Why thank you. Maybe that is because I'm not as old as you might have expected."

"How old are you then?"

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-two?!" Yami gasped in surprise. "How come you are a friend of my father then?"

Yugi shrugged, though hesitated in his answer, since he had to refrain from telling the whole truth now. "Actually, your father is my manager, but I consider him as a friend as well."

It was then that Yami realized where he had seen Yugi's name before. It was in that news article he'd read on the plane. "You're that singer! From that band that was in the news, aren't you?" Yami asked with a bewildered expression. Just a day before he had thought so lowly about this guy, but now he was here standing in his room and talking to him.

Yugi cringed slightly at the mention of what had happened with Duke. "Ah, so you heard about that." He said softly.

"You bet I did!" Yami suddenly growled in anger, pointing an accusatory finger at Yugi. "You kicked a guy out of his band, supposedly for doing drugs and the like. And then to think I was starting to trust you. You're probably no better than that guy."

"Hey!" It was now Yugi's turn to become angry at Yami's false accusation. "Don't judge someone you don't know Yami. Just because Duke made his mistakes doesn't mean that I, or any of the other band members are the same. That's the reason we kicked him out, because we aren't the same."

Yami was taken aback by the vehement reply, but also knew Yugi was right. He thought he would probably have known if the one standing before him was high on drugs. And surely his father wouldn't stoop that low to have an actual junkie be alone with his son. Besides, wasn't he always taught to be fair in his judgement of others, without jumping to unfounded conclusions like he had just now? How his mother would be disappointed in him now if she was here to witness it.

Yami lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry." He said. "I know what I said was unjustified. I was just upset about having to go to my father when I read that news article and I jumped to conclusions, and now I talked before thinking." He looked up again and locked his eyes with Yugi, who was starting to calm down somewhat from Yami's apology. "Can you forgive me?"

Yugi smiled at the hurting boy in front of him. "Apology accepted Yami, just don't do it again." Then a thought occurred to him and he let out a depressed sigh. "Though I guess that's one thing you have in common with your father. He's impulsive, and often acts before he thinks."

Yami perked up at the comment, his curiosity peaked despite himself. "Really?" Yugi nodded at him. Yamu retreated to sit on his bed and gestured for Yugi to sit next to him. An offer to which Yugi complied without hesitation. Yami then leaned forward with his elbows on his knees as he continued. "What more can you tell me about my father?"

Yugi leaned back as he mulled the question over. "Well, he's used to getting what he wants, and gets impatient if he doesn't get it. Hell, he can pout like a spoiled kid if it means he can fulfil his own needs that way. He can be very persuasive." He confessed, secretly feeling relief at spouting his own frustration over Atem's annoying habits.

Yami was startled by Yugi's confession. He was a friend of his father after all, even if it was through a business relationship. Shouldn't he be defending him, instead of pointing out the negative aspects of his personality? At the same time it only caused him to like Yugi even more, since he wasn't intend on making Atem seem like the most perfect person in the world.

"If he's this childish then how come you consider him to be friend?" Yami asked in genuine curiosity.

"Well…" Yugi mused, having to think for a while why he indeed did like, even love, Atem, and smiled when he reached his conclusion. "It's actually also one of his more endearing qualities. His persuasive skills make him an excellent manager, even if he's a bit childish in personal life. But he's always honest in his thoughts and feelings. He's never deceitful and loyal to those he calls his friends. It might be annoying and even hurtful at times when he just speaks his mind, but at the same time you will always know what to expect from him. It actually makes it quite easy to get along with him, even if it's annoying as hell occasionally."

Yami thought about what Yugi had just told him. It actually led him to one question that had been nagging at his mind ever since he had spoken to his father on the phone a few days ago, and which only had gotten stronger when he saw him again yesterday. He bit his lip, wondering whether he should ask this question. The answer would probably force him to acknowledge that his grandparents had been lying to him about his father, while at the same time acknowledging that his father was sincere in his intentions. The thought scared Yami to no end, but the need to know the truth was stronger.

"So, do you think…when my father says he cares for me…he means it?" He spoke so softly that Yugi almost didn't hear him.

Yugi smiled, knowing he had actually managed to get through to the boy to make him ask that question. "No doubt about it." He replied.

The short answer made the remaining walls around Yami's emotions crumble to dust, and he felt the tears build up in the corners of his eyes. All it took was for him to hear someone else say that his father's actions were sincere, even if he had gone about showing it in a clumsy way. Now that the truth was acknowledged, there was no turning back. Every emotion he had pent up up until now, the grief for his mother's death, the resentment towards his father, the anxiety of living in another country with him, but most of all the confusion when finding his own beliefs were unfounded, contributed to the flow of salty water running over his cheeks. Here was someone who was actually considerate of his feelings without claiming to know how he felt. He wanted dearly to hold someone right now. Someone he trusted, and would hold him until the tears were gone. Before, he would have turned to his mother, but the only one who could even remotely fill up her spot was this guy sitting next to him, whom he hardly even knew. Yet he was the one who had told his father off, who had agreed with him on his father's failings, but who had at the same time told him his father was sincere while staying considerate of Yami's feelings. Before Yugi could say anything Yami flung himself at his chest, knocking him on his back as he cried. Yugi didn't think about the compromising position he suddenly found himself in, but just hugged the boy back. He didn't say anything, but just let him cry to his heart's content.

Yami cried for a good while before the tears finally stopped, but even then he refused to let Yugi go. Although the tears had stopped, he just needed to savour the reassuring hold Yugi had on him for a while longer. He hadn't had a good hug ever since his mother died. Yugi just let him be. Now was the time to give Yami the time to calm down and let him choose when to speak again.

After a while of silent hugging Yami sighed and turned his puffy bloodshot eyes to meet Yugi's. "I don't know what to do now." He admitted. "I was always told that my father was never around because he didn't care for me and my mother. My grandparents even told me that my father left my mother because of me, because he didn't want me, but that my mother refused to have an abortion." He paused while he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes tightly to hold back the new tears that threatened to fall. "But now I don't know what to think anymore. I'm so confused! I don't want to believe my grandparents lied to me." He fell silent again while a few tears did manage to spill from behind his closed eyelids.

Yugi chose this time to speak again, curious as to why Yami spoke of his grandparents rather than his mother. "What did your mother tell you?"

Yami shook his head and opened his eyes again to meet Yugi's. "She never actually said anything. She always looked to the future, instead of dwelling on the past. And that makes me doubt and wonder. Why did my grandparents lie to me?"

"I don't know Yami." Yugi replied calmly while holding back his own tears for seeing Yami in such a devastated state. "I guess sometimes people can get so angry that they twist the truth to suit their own needs. Maybe your grandparents were just upset that things didn't work out between your parents and that your mother was left alone to fend for herself while raising her young son. I don't think they ever meant to hurt you this way."

Yami nodded slowly while he mulled over what Yugi told him. It actually made sense considering the situation. His mother did move to another county only to come back several years later with a young child in her arms. He guessed it made sense that his grandparents were not very fond of his father, and reached their own conclusions before finding out the truth. He now understood why his mother was so adamant in telling him to be fair in his judgement of people, even if she never went against her own parents' manipulations. It may have even been to prepare him for an eventual meeting with his father, but most of all she didn't want her son to fall into the same trap.

"I guess they are the ones at fault here, not my father." Yami said softly as he slowly got back up, allowing Yugi to sit back up as well. "By the way, sorry for knocking you over like that."

Yugi smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Yami's shoulder. "That's all right. We all need a good hug and cry sometimes."

Yami gave a small smile back. "I still don't know what to do now though. I can't just easily forget that I haven't seen him in ten years. I don't even really know him, and he doesn't know me. We're like total strangers to one another. How can I see him as my father?"

"Well, maybe you don't have to right at first." Yugi mused, taking his hand back from Yami's shoulder to tap his chin in thought. "Why don't you start by just talking to him. Get to know him and allow him to get to know you. You have a lot to catch up, and that can be your starting point."

Yami bit his lip, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the thought of being alone with his father. From what he gathered his impatience might just ruin everything. "Will you stay with us?" He asked with a pleading voice, making Yugi frown. "You know, as a mediator of sorts. Just to make sure everything goes all right, and we don't end up fighting."

Yugi smiled and reached out again to squeeze Yami's shoulder in reassurance. "Sure. I'll make sure to keep Atem in check." He winked at Yami's startled expression, knowing what the younger was implying with his request. It made Yami blush slightly.

After this both young men got up and started to leave the room to find Atem so they could talk. They found him in the kitchen. He was occupying himself cooking lunch while anxiously awaiting Yugi's return. Judging from the amount of time Yugi was up there he was probably getting results, and Atem had at numerous occasions needed to refrain himself from going upstairs to see what was going on. He was even more surprised when both young men stood in the kitchen doorway, one smiling reassuringly while the other looked at him timidly from behind his blonde bangs.

Father and son slowly started to talk and reconnect during lunch and the rest of the afternoon. It was difficult for both of them. Atem at times wanted to go too fast, making Yami revert to a silent state. Under Yugi's supervision however, with stern reprimands in Atem's direction and words of encouragement in Yami's, the afternoon went by fairly smoothly. When Atem suggested to Yami to come with him to the office tomorrow Yami was unsure of how to reply, but Yugi, thinking it was a good idea for them to get to know each other better, persuaded him to give it a try, so Yami agreed.

Yami was exhausted after dinner. With his lack of sleep from the night before, his earlier crying, and all the new impressions he felt drained. He tiredly excused himself and went back to his room to get an early night. Atem beamed at Yugi after his son had left, and grabbed him into a fierce hug.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me Yugi. I knew you could do it."

Yugi smiled and hugged his lover back. "It was my pleasure Atem."

Atem grinned. "Speaking of pleasure…" He started and proceeded by kissing Yugi's neck.

Yugi stifled a moan. "Atem…not now, what if Yami comes back down?"

Atem stopped and relinquished his hold on Yugi. "You're right. Let's take this somewhere else." He grabbed his young lover's hand and dragged him upstairs to his bedroom, where he continued where he had left off.

"Atem no, please. He can still hear us." Yugi begged, though he couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips when Atem sucked on a rather sensitive spot.

"There's a reason why his room is at the other end of the hallway." He said in between his kisses. "It's so he won't hear us."

"I still don't think this is a good idea Atem. Maybe I should just go home." He pleaded and tried to push his lover away, but Atem held on firmly.

"No." He said simply and his hands started to join in on the action, causing Yugi's body to shiver and melt into his. "I haven't heard you sing for me for a few days now."

Yugi's resolve started to falter as his lover's hands started to roam over his body. In some corner at the back of his mind he was annoyed at Atem's overbearing attitude. It always came down to this whenever Yugi came over to visit. Apparently the fact that Yami was here now didn't change a thing. He was still going to wind up in bed with his lover. Why couldn't they just enjoy each other's company in a more innocent way? But the pleasure he felt overpowered those thoughts, and he eventually gave in.

* * *

Yami awoke early the following morning. He had been out as soon as his head had hit his pillow last night, and had slept fitfully until now, blissfully unaware of what actually had happened in his father's bedroom. His bedside clock read ten to seven, so he sat up and stretched. There was no use staying in bed for another ten minutes before he got up. Besides, now that he was awake his nerves about what this day had in store for him wouldn't allow him to go back to sleep. A thought occurred to him. His father was probably as nervous as he was so maybe he was already awake as well. For some reason he felt the need to have an early start today, so he got up and walked to his father's bedroom.

He knocked on the door before opening it. "Dad, are you-" But he froze in midsentence at the sight he saw before his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun duuuunn! Cliffy! I decided to tease you :D.

Crowd: WHAT?! No lemon?!

Me: Nope, cause this is and will always be T-rated. Plus, although I don't mind reading a good lemon, I'm not comfortable writing them. Finally, and most importantly, what would be the reason? How would putting the actual lemon in help the plot? I'm telling you it won't. The most important thing is that they did it and how both acted before it. The rest is unimportant. I hope you'll all understand my reasoning.

This chapter almost made me go over my 4500 word mark, because I wanted it to end here, but with cutting some parts I wasn't satisfied with anyway I managed. I had fun with scrolling back and forth while writing this one. Getting Yugi into Yami's room was actually quite a bit of a challenge. So I'm pretty pleased with the result. This chapter actually helped me define Atem's character a lot more. Oh, and I hope you like the subtext that's going on here *sniggers*. I love the subtlety.

So what's going to happen now? What will happen to all relationships involved now that Yami has made this startling discovery? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Torn between two loves. :D


	7. Betrayal

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 7!

This chapter decided to be a real bitch on me. Took me forever to get it done, but in the end I had to watch out to not go over my 4500 words mark... Anyway! In this chapter you're finally going to see Yami's reaction to his discovery. Lots of fighting in this one. Plus, we're getting close to solving one problem. Curious? Go read!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated! Oh, and to guest reviewer **Breana**, I know you've sent me several reviews asking me whether there would be a chapter 7. Sadly, I can't reply to guest reviews, so that's why I didn't say anything. I must say though, if you'd read the A/N at the end of the previous chapter you would have known there would be a next chapter. This story is far from done so there will be plenty of chapters after this one. I hope you'll keep on enjoying this story.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Betrayal**

It took a while for Yami to register what he was seeing. His father, lying in bed with another man, and this man being Yugi, who was so much younger than the other was, and who had earned Yami's trust. The possibility that this was just an innocent encounter never reached Yami's senses, and even if it had he would have discarded it immediately. There were enough other rooms in which Yugi could have slept if he had decided to stay over. Plus, both men were in a rather compromising position, with Atem holding Yugi's body close to himself.

Yami, with his eyes wide in shock, pointed a shaky finger at both offending males. "Y…y…y-yo." He stuttered, unable to form his thoughts into words.

"Yami I ca-" Atem started to say, but was interrupted by his son.

"You!" Yami yelled angrily at both, though his anger was more directed towards Atem than Yugi at the moment. "How…how could you?! Grandma and grandpa were right, you didn't care about mother! You're nothing but a fucking paedophile!"

"Stop right there Yami!" Atem yelled back, but Yami continued.

"And you!" He said while pointing towards Yugi who was trying to hide behind Atem. "You lied to me! You said you were just a friend of my father, but you're his…his…" But Yami didn't even know how to call it.

Atem started to stand up, clutching the sheets to him to conceal his lower body, but couldn't go too far because that would leave Yugi uncovered. "Do not go there Yami." He said more threateningly now, and since Yami couldn't find the right words anymore he could continue. "I can understand that you're shocked about this, but I will not allow you to accuse me of being a paedophile or Yugi of being a whore. We are both adult men who love each other. That's all this is."

"But what about my mother!" Yami shot back. "How can you claim to have loved her if you love another man now? And how can you claim to love someone who is much younger than you are? That's just so wrong!"

Atem ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Love is love Yami. I loved your mother when I was with her, and I continued to love her after she'd left me, but that doesn't mean that I can't find love again, and I found it in Yugi. That he's a man I don't deny, just like I can't deny he's eighteen years younger than me, but I also don't care. I love him, and love transcends issues like age and gender."

Atem's reasoning fell on deaf ears however. Yami was seething with rage. Just when he'd decided to give his father a chance he turns around and takes that trust away. Yugi and his father were friends, Yugi had said so. And when Yami was surprised about their age difference he learned they were mere friends through their business relationship. He had never let on that their feelings might actually run much deeper than that. A stepmother he could have handled, but a stepfather, who was moreover only five years older than him, and whose band was managed by his lover? No, it was too much for Yami to handle. He felt so betrayed. He should never have allowed himself to trust either of them. They lured him into their trap; led him into a false sense of security, but no more. He turned around and stormed back to his room, locking the door behind him and shutting the world out once again. Atem called after his son, extending a pleading hand as if to pull him back, but Yami didn't listen.

"Well it seems like you've done it again." Yugi said from behind his lover, though Atem did not miss the pissed undertone in his voice. Atem slowly turned around and looked pleadingly at his lover, but Yugi wasn't swayed this time. "Don't give me that look Atem. I told you it was a bad idea for me to talk your son into talking to you because of our involvement with each other. I told you it wasn't a good idea for us to be together last night. I told you all that, but you didn't listen. You never listen when you're out to satisfy your own selfish needs!" Yugi's temper only rose as he spilled his own feelings to his shocked lover. "Now look where this has gotten you. Your only son, who only just started to trust you, has reverted back to how he was, but this time he won't be so easily swayed into giving you another chance. Plus I'm pissed at you Atem. Pissed for being pushed around and not being listened to! Do you know how that feels? Well I'll tell you. It feels like the only thing I'm good for is getting you out of trouble and satisfying you in bed!"

Yugi started to pick up his clothes and getting dressed. Atem was stunned into silence. He'd never seen Yugi get this angry. Sure, he got annoyed at times, but Atem always managed to make him forgive him. But he knew this time was different. Ironically, Tea had said something along the same lines the day she had decided to leave him. Indeed, it looked like he had done it again. Again his own impulsive nature had pushed away the one he loved. Atem regained some of his senses when Yugi was done and went to walk away.

"Yugi please!" Atem pleaded, causing Yugi to stop in the the doorway, his back towards Atem.

"No Atem." He said resolutely without turning around. His calm, but firm voice was a clear indication he wasn't going to be swayed this time. "This time I'm going to do what I feel like I should do. I want you to think about what I've said; about what you've done. I don't want to see you unless it's for business. If you truly love me and care for you son, then you need to prove it. Fix things with your son first before running back to me." And with those words he walked away, down the hall, down the stairs and out of the door.

When he heard the front door close Atem sank to his knees and broke down into tears. Everything had been going so well since Yugi had arrived yesterday, but now both he and his son were mad at him. Yugi's harsh words tore at his heart. Of course he loved him and of course he cared for his son. How could Yugi ever think otherwise? Atem didn't understand how Yugi could think he was only good for getting him out of trouble and satisfying him in bed. He wasn't that selfish, was he? Memories of his time together with his beautiful nightingale flashed through his mind. He was happy in most of them. In the others he was either annoyed or seeking Atem out for comfort. How could Atem be in the wrong if he made his lover happy?

And then there was Yami. He had finally started to open up to him, but the discovery of his relationship with Yugi had apparently given him a harsh blow. Atem could understand that his son was shocked, but since he didn't think anything was wrong about him being with Yugi he felt that his son had exaggerated. Hopefully he would quickly come over his initial shock and not revert to his not responding self again. Yugi was probably right about one thing. If Yami didn't come over this shock then all hope of ever reconnecting with him might be lost.

The more Atem thought about it, the more he realized that he had been an impatient fool. Perhaps he should have listened to his young lover and let him go home. Perhaps he should have let Yami get used to him before risking his son finding out about him and Yugi. Perhaps this particular event could have been prevented if Atem had restrained himself for a while longer. The thoughts didn't stop his heart breaking sobs. If anything, the realization only caused a new flow of tears to emerge.

In the meanwhile, Yami was in his room, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He felt betrayed, but slowly his father's words reached his rational mind. Though Yami was appalled by finding his father in bed with Yugi he couldn't deny that his father was right. The accusation of him being a paedophile was uncalled for, just like he couldn't think of Yugi as a whore. That's why he couldn't say it before, even though he had thought it and his father had picked up on his implication. But that didn't change the fact that his father was in a relationship with someone who was way too young for him. Or rather, Yami felt, Yugi was in a relationship with someone who was way too old for him. In essence it's the same thought, but the latter seemed to hold more true for Yami. Why was that? Was it because Yugi continued to stand up for him, even though he was in a sense on Atem's side?

Yami had heard the exchange of words between his father and Yugi, so he knew Yugi had told his father off and wanted him to fix things with Yami first. It was just like the first time he'd met him yesterday, when Yugi had told Atem to go away so he could handle it. And now he heard his father crying his heart out. He could feel the anguish in those sobs and didn't feel any satisfaction over it. He might have at first, but he knew how his father probably felt. After all, he had had an emotional breakdown just yesterday. Despite the fact he still felt that the relationship between Yugi and his father was inappropriate, he couldn't help but feel he should go out there to comfort his father.

Yami slowly opened his door again and peeked around the corner. His father's bedroom door was slightly ajar, but he couldn't see him. He then slowly walked over to the room, took a deep breath and pushed the door open. His father was where he had been before, still clutching the sheets to his body. Yami bit his lip, not sure of what to say. Atem had noticed the door open however, and looked up. Yami could see the hurt in his eyes, along with a longing. Even if Yami had been as angry as he had been only minutes before, his father's look would have melted most away. How could he be angry at a broken man?

"Yami…" Atem whispered pleadingly, fervently hoping that his son hadn't come back to fight some more.

Yami shook his head and didn't meet his father's eyes when he spoke. "I'm sorry father. I said some things I shouldn't have. I was just shocked to see you two like that." The apology brought a small smile to Atem's lips, but before he could say anything Yami continued, his tone a bit more forceful. "This doesn't mean that I approve of it, because I don't. I still think it's wrong on so many levels that it makes me want to go back to my room and not talk to you again. But I know what it brought me last time, and I now realize that it's not going to help anyone, least of all me." Yami turned around to face the doorway. "I'm going to get some breakfast."

Yami left the room to do so before Atem could interrupt him. In the end he was actually quite pleased with how that went. He had made his father feel slightly better while making sure that he knew this didn't mean things were all right. They still had a long way to go before it came to that. His goal had been achieved, because Atem pulled himself together. He slowly got back up and wiped away his tears. The fact that his son had come to him so soon without arguing had brought some hope back and it made him smile. Just a moment ago he had feared that he would have lost any chance of making things right with his son again. This would have endangered his relationship with Yugi as a consequence, since Atem knew he had been dead serious when he said he wanted his lover to make up with his son first before coming back to him. The quicker he got to talk with Yami, the sooner he could get Yugi back.

Atem went downstairs after taking a quick shower and getting dressed. Although his eyes were still a bit red from his crying he seemed to be somewhat back to normal. Yami was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a few sandwiches while washing them down with a mug of milk. He hadn't made any for his father. Most of all because he didn't know what his father liked for breakfast, but also as a silent reminder that their issues hadn't been resolved yet. He still didn't look at his father as he entered the kitchen in feigned ignorance. Atem gave his son a questioning look for the absence of breakfast, but didn't comment on it when he saw his son's manner made it pointedly obvious that he had to do it himself. So he took a couple of bread slices and spread them while heating up some water for coffee. Once done he sat down opposite of his son and started eating.

Both men ate in silence. Yami once again didn't look at his father, but this time Atem didn't feel comfortable watching his son either. The silence made the air was tense, though it felt different than from before. Back then, like when they had their first dinner together, Yami ignored his father to the point where he nearly didn't even acknowledge his presence, while Atem had wanted and tried so hard to be seen by his son. A normal conversation had been out of the question then. This time both men didn't look at one another, but it wasn't because they was purposely ignoring each other. On the contrary, the subject that was on both men's minds was open for discussion if either of them could only find the words to start the actual conversation. Even though Yami had clearly stated that he didn't approve of his father's relationship with Yugi, he was prepared to discuss it. If only to get rid of all the lies. At the same time though. Yami's earlier statement made Atem unsure of whether Yami actually was prepared to talk about it, and he didn't want a repeat of what had happened during that one faithful dinner.

It was eventually Yami who decided to break the silence. "Father, how can you love him?" He said softly.

"I just do Yami. I loved him from the first moment I laid my eyes on him." Atem smiled at the memory.

"I still don't understand how you can claim you loved mother once and be with a man now."

"It's like I said before Yami. Love is love, and it transcends things like gender." Atem looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued. "You're not against homosexuality, are you?"

Yami shook his head vigorously. "No!" He exclaimed before continuing on a softer tone. "I'm not. I'll have you know that I used to have a friend back home who is gay and it didn't matter to me at all when he told me. But I also know because of him that you can't just choose to be gay. You either are homosexual or you aren't. So that still doesn't explain how you can claim to love a woman once and a man later."

Atem shook his head slowly in disagreement. "I see I have a different view on love than you have son. To me love isn't about whether the other is male or female. It isn't about being gay or straight. It is about what you feel for the individual." He paused again to think about how to explain it further. "You know, maybe I should just tell you how I met Yugi." Yami nodded and Atem continued with a smile. "I first met him when he personally handed over a demo for their band. He was so determined and quite demanding at the time. I could tell right away that he would do anything to make it in the business. And then, when I listened to their demo, I heard his beautiful voice and just felt myself swoon. I knew I had found the perfect band for my company to manage. I wanted to get to know more about Yugi, so I decided to manage the band personally so I could stay in close contact with them. Over time my crush only grew, until I realized that I was head over heels with him. He's so beautiful and he works so hard for his band that it's impossible not to at least like him. Love is blind, so it didn't matter to me that he was a guy. I just knew that I wanted him to be with me."

Yami thought about what his father said for a moment. He still thought it was weird, but he could actually understand where his father was coming from. Besides, didn't many people claim they were bisexual? Taking the best of both worlds? He had always felt that these people were potentially just experimenting now that homosexuality was becoming more tolerated in many societies. Like they were confused about what they wanted, and needed to find out by dating people of different sexes. He had never held on tightly to that thought though, since he didn't know anyone who claimed to be bisexual. In this case, despite his inner thoughts, he had listened to his mother and didn't outwardly judge these people. Perhaps he had finally met someone who was, and his thoughts turned out to be wrong. On the other hand, his father didn't seem to look at gender at all, but more towards the abstract term called love. He decided to rest this matter for now, and continue to the matter that actually weighed more heavily on his mind.

"I guess I can cope with him being a guy while you were with mom once." He admitted, making his father give a pleased nod before he continued. "But he's eighteen years younger than you are. How do you justify that?"

"Well, again all I can say is that love is blind, and transcends issues like that." Atem sighed. "And it's not like we have to worry about us wanting to have children or stuff like that. We make things work out and we're happy, so does it matter that he's twenty-two while I'm forty?"

Yami lowered his gaze, still not feeling comfortable with the thought. "It just feels so wrong. Imagine me coming home with someone who's double my age. Would you allow it?"

Atem thought about it for a while. "When you put like that I have to admit that I would be shocked over you dating someone that old. But I wouldn't stand in your way of that person makes you happy."

Yami nodded solemnly, mulling over his father's words. "Though I find it hard to believe you, I guess I'll take your word for it for now."

Though Yami didn't seem to want to discuss it further, Atem wasn't yet satisfied. "Why is it so hard for you to accept it Yami?" He asked calmly, hoping his question wouldn't draw out his son's anger.

Yami looked back up into his father's eyes with a wroth expression. "Why wouldn't it be so hard to accept that your father is sleeping with someone young enough to be his son?" He said, his tone making it clear that he was upset by such a stupid question. "You are both in a different stage of life. You are a successful businessman who has been married and has a seventeen-year-old son. You've already established yourself in life, while he is a young musician who, despite being in a famous band, still has so much to learn in life with things to do and places to see. He shouldn't even be thinking about settling down with someone yet. What's worse you're his manager! I'm surprised this hasn't been all over the news!"

Atem calmly leaned forward and locked his gaze with that of his son. "I'm not forcing Yugi into anything son. If he didn't want this then he would have said so. This isn't some one-sided affair even if the circumstances aren't ideal. As for the news, I'll admit that I sometimes have to go out of my way to make sure things remain hushed up. It's for Yugi's sake more than for my own, since he doesn't want trouble for either of us or his band." His gaze intensified for a moment. "Now that we're on the subject I expect you to do the same. If not for me then for Yugi."

Yami looked back into his father's piercing gaze, along with the tone of voice he'd just used he knew that this wasn't a request but a demand. He couldn't help but nod and promise to keep his father's relationship with Yugi a secret, even if he still wasn't convinced that it was acceptable. Atem smiled at that and took this opportunity to look at the clock, which told him he had to leave to go to his office now before he was too late, effectively ending the conversation with his son. Although Yami had much to think about and was still upset with his father, he didn't go back on his promise to go with his father to his office. They quickly cleaned the dishes used during their breakfast and went on their way.

They talked little on their way to Atem's office, and they both avoided the subject from before. Atem felt like he said what he needed to say even if Yami wasn't convinced yet. Pressing the matter further wasn't going to help them unless Yami started the subject himself. Yami was glad for the reprieve. He needed some time to let it all sink in before he could accept it, if he ever would. When they arrived Atem proudly showed his son around the building, introducing him to many people and telling him what they did. Now that his father was turning back into his overenthusiastic self Yami started to feel uncomfortable. This excursion was meant for Yami to get to know more about his father so they could slowly start reconnecting, but it felt like his father wanted everyone to think they were the perfect father and son. They may have been on speaking terms, but his father was going a little bit too fast. In Atem's defence, this wasn't his intention. He was genuinely happy to be able to show his son what he did, and didn't realize that he was inadvertently suffocating him.

Eventually they reached Atem's office and duty called for the cheerful manager. Yami had hoped his father's work would give himself some breathing space, but Atem was adamant in involving his son in his work, leaving him no such opportunity. Most of Atem's current work involved finding a new drummer for List no Drakana. Atem managed to get a hold on one of the promising candidates for the position, who could come over for an interview and a show of skill right away. Atem was pleased, which made him almost unbearable for Yami to handle. He couldn't help but wish that something would go wrong so his father's mood would drop. Just enough to get him off Yami's shoulders.

The applicant came in half an hour after Atem had called him, and the interview went quite well. Even now Atem involved his son in the procedure, asking for his opinion and even urging him to ask questions as well. Yami didn't want his father to look bad in front of a potential client, so he obliged, albeit reluctantly. The pressure to just run away from the office to get some fresh air was nearly killing him. He finally managed to get away from his father for a while when he took the applicant to the music rooms in the basement for his show of skill, by claiming he didn't know enough about actual drumming to be of much help. This was actually a blatant lie, but Yami needed to get away from his father for a while.

Yami silently snuck into one of the other music rooms and walked over to the drum kit. His fingers lightly caressed the different parts, marvelling at its quality. He had yet to admit to his father that he actually had been taken drumming lessons ever since he was young. He hadn't played since his mother had died, even though he knew playing the drums was a better remedy to channel his emotions than a nice breath of fresh air was. He needed it so badly, and now he finally had the opportunity. He sat down, took the sticks and started playing. It was a rough and fast rhythm mirroring his raging emotions.

The applicant Atem judged played fairly well, but he hadn't blown his mind away. He was capable of holding a rhythm, but had the tendency to hesitate when changing between different rhythms. He was quickly able to recover the lapse each and every time, and when playing along with others it probably wouldn't be noticed, but if he could he would try to find someone who could play more stable. When he led the the applicant back to the door he heard someone play the drums in another room. His attention was immediately drawn to it. An untrained ear might think that the player was just banging the drums at random, but Atem could hear the subtle rhythm behind it, fluently changing from one to the next. His eyes grew wide in surprise when he opened the door and saw his own son drumming. He had no idea his son could play the drums, and he even played them with such skill. An idea formed in the back of his mind and he smirked. He had just found a new drummer for List no Drakana.

* * *

**A/N: **So...first Yami got pissed, then Yugi got pissed, and Atem had an emotional breakdown... Am I cruel or what? XD Now it seems like Yami didn't revert to his 'I'm not talking to you' state. He's even tolerating his father's happy-go-lucky attitude. And now Atem is planning to make his son List no Drakana's new drummer.

Will Yami accept the position? Will Yugi and Atem make up now that Atem and Yami have 'made up'? How will everybody respond to the idea of Yami joining the band? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Torn between two loves. :D Yugi will come back in the next chapter!


	8. Proposal

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 8!

Like with chapter 7, this chapter also took me so long to get it done and get it right. I practically rewrote the last part like three times before I was finally satisfied with it. Anyway! In this chapter you're going to see Yami's reaction to Atem's offer to make him List no Drakana's new drummer, along with Yugi's and the other band members' reactions. Finally the other will get a little bit more character building. Curious? Go read!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated! I get like daily mails of new followers and favourites. Love you all! Drop a review while you're at it will you? Arigatou!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Proposal**

"What?!" Yami exclaimed while he looked at his father with a shocked expression.

Atem had returned to his office after listening in on his son's drumming. When Yami came back a while later he had immediately cut to the chase and had made his plan known to his son.

Atem had expected his son's reaction, so he calmly repeated his words. "I want you to become the new drummer of List no Drakana." Atem crossing his arms and looking at his son with an expression indicating was serious, and continued to elaborate. "I heard you play and you have great potential. Besides, it's a great opportunity that many would kill for, so it should not be taken lightly. Also, the only way Sennen Music can be successful is by managing quality bands and musicians. This means that in order for List no Drakana to stay popular I need a good replacement for Duke, and you fill the bill perfectly."

Yami was shaking in frustration. "Don't I even get any say in this? It's my life you're talking about. What if I don't even want to be in that stupid band of yours?"

Secretly Atem was proud at his son's reaction. Apparently, the compliment on his skills and thought of fame hadn't worked to convince his son. It was actually a good thing, which was the source of his pride. Atem knew that those who didn't necessarily wanted to be famous were usually the most modest and the most loved by the fans. He didn't want to risk another Duke to happen. If Yami were to become the new drummer for List no Drakana his skills could potentially make the band even more popular. Plus, if Yami indeed was as modest as he appeared to be the band's overall reputation could be instantly repaired. Atem was convinced that his son truly was the perfect choice. It was just a matter of convincing him. But first, Atem felt the need to reprimand him for his insult towards the band. After all, Yami couldn't be convinced to join the band if he thought badly about it.

Atem cocked an eyebrow while glaring sternly at his son. "List no Drakana is no stupid band. Remember that it's Yugi's band, and by insulting it you insult him."

Yami cringed at the reprimand. Yugi had shown more sense that his father had, so he felt guilty at implicitly insulting him. That didn't take away the feeling that he was unwillingly pushed into something by his father though.

"I guess I shouldn't have said that, but it doesn't take away the fact that I feel that you're giving me no choice in this matter." Yami emphasized his point.

Atem also felt a pang of guilt at Yami's statement and his expression softened. He didn't want to force his son into anything, but the thought of having his own son in his own band made him very happy and proud . He wanted Yami to take the position, but if he wanted to convince him he would need to be tactful about it. First of all he needed to make him feel like he had a choice, but then come up with additional arguments that made it almost impossible to refuse.

"I'm sorry for making my offer bluntly son, but you should know by now that I don't beat around the bush with my wishes. You can refuse if you want to, but I would like you to consider it with great care. I know you plan to leave in four months, but I would like to at least give you a reason to reconsider that thought. I think it'll be good for you to have something to do now that you have to build up a new life. You already know Yugi and I know that you respect him despite my relationship with him. I think it'll be good for you to get to know him better, and what better way than to be in the same band with him? I know the others are great people as well, and I'm sure you can make some new friends by being in this band."

Both men fell silent as Yami pondered over his father's words. Rationally Yami knew his father's arguments were very shallow, but emotionally they seemed to hit a soft spot at the same time. He indeed would like to get to know Yugi better. Despite his involvement with his father he did act like he was on his side rather than his father's. Yugi was an ally in Yami's point of view, who could help him deal with his father in tough times. Also, the thought of making new friends and not having to be around his father all the time was very tempting. But was it really necessary for him to be in the band for that? When he had started taking drumming lessons he never thought he would make it his career. Now that the opportunity was presented to him however, should he take it? Truthfully, he loved to play the drums, and some small part of his mind was actually thrilled at the offer. If the circumstances had been different Yami would probably have been jumping to the ceiling with joy over it. It's just the way his father brought it that shocked him and made him put up all his defences. But despite his father's antics, Yami came to the realization that he actually really wanted to give it a try. He remembered how Yugi had told him his father was never deceitful, but Yami adjusted that opinion. With some simple arguments he had managed to sway Yami's emotions into his favour. It was ironic how he had subtly manipulated Yami into agreeing with blunt honesty.

Yami sighed in defeat and nodded. "All right, I'll give it a try." He mumbled before giving his father a hard look. "But I want to be able to quit if it turns out I don't like it."

Atem smiled and nodded. Yami made a fair demand, because even though Atem was in charge of finding them a new drummer, he or she had to ultimately fit in with the other members for things to work out. It was therefore normal there would be a trial period before things became definite. A band could only be successful if its members worked together as a team. Skill could be gained and the music adjusted to fit the individual musician, but if they couldn't work together it was bound to sound bad. The only reason List no Drakana had been able to rise to the top despite Duke's antics was because Duke had been at least remotely reliable in the beginning, and did play his best during shows, even if he wasn't actually that great to begin with.

"But of course son. It's only natural that you go through a trial period to see whether things work out between you and the others, though I'm sure there'll be few problems though."

And there he did it again, Yami thought annoyed. On one end agreeing with Yami's demand, even stating it was normal, but then moving on to waving it away, voicing his confidence in his son's ability. Damn! Wasn't it possible for this man to not be so calculative?

Atem saw his son's annoyed face and couldn't help but chuckle silently. It was amazing how his son wouldn't even talk to him two days ago, but now he was able to sway him like this. He knew his son was aware that he had subtly influenced him to give the only acceptable answer. The fact that Yami didn't go against it however, proved to Atem that his son wasn't too proud to reject such a great opportunity for the sake of how Atem offered it. There was hope for them yet, especially now that chances were great that Yami wouldn't leave him in four months' time because of his involvement with List no Drakana. Now all that remained was to inform the band that he had found them a new drummer, and to make up with his beautiful nightingale so things could return to normal.

* * *

Ryo immediately knew something was wrong when Yugi arrived so early in the morning. He hadn't even opened up the music room in the backyard yet. Yugi had left in anger after his fight with Atem that morning, but it had subsided when Yugi had arrived at Ryo's and he had broken down into tears. Ryo quickly pulled the small lead singer into a hug to comfort him. By the time Yugi had calmed down somewhat Joey and Tristan had also arrived. They gathered around Ryo's kitchen table so Yugi could tell his friends what had happened. During his story Ryo just listened patiently, letting Yugi talk while occasionally comforting him and encouraging him to continue. Tristan sat in silence. He also listened, but was unsure of what to say or do, and was grateful that Ryo was doing such a good job. Joey on the other hand sat with his arms crossed as he glared. The glare wasn't directed at his friend, but at Atem. He had never approved of Yugi's relationship with their manager. Yugi knew that, but they had this silent agreement that Joey wouldn't interfere since it was Yugi's own choice to be with Atem. Now that Joey saw his buddy so upset for what their manager had done he couldn't help but voice his opinion and blame it all on him.

"I told you being with him wouldn't be good for you Yug. I'm proud you told him the truth and am glad you walked out on him." Joey grumbled, but his words only caused Yugi to become more upset.

Ryo gave the grumbling young man a stern glare in disapproval. Joey huffed and turned his head away. Ryo turned back to Yugi, who was sobbing softly.

"It'll be okay Yugi." He soothed. "What are you planning to do now?"

Yugi sniffed and took a deep breath so he could answer his friend. "I told Atem that he had to set things right with Yami first before coming back to me."

"So you're going to wait for him, and if he manages to make up with his son you're going back?" Ryo asked gently in an attempt to understand what Yugi meant.

Before Yugi could reply however, Joey turned his head back and intervened. "Why Yug?" He asked with a hint of shock. "He lied to you about having a son, he manipulated you into fixing his problems, and then creates some more while you warned him. You know this relationship is inappropriate without all this. Why do you keep on clinging to him?"

Yugi knew Joey was only trying to look out for him, so he couldn't be angry at him for being so unsupportive of him. He even made a point. Why indeed did Yugi want Atem to come back? He had been uncomfortable about their relationship since the beginning, and now he was given a reasonable opportunity to end it, but Yugi knew he couldn't let it go. He guessed it was one of his own flaws. Atem was his first, and he was good to him in general. He never intentionally hurt him, and always wanted to make him happy. Yugi didn't want to let that go. The thought of the pain of having to go through a break-up was more painful than the thought of going back and forgiving Atem. Sure Atem had his numerous flaws, but didn't everyone? Wasn't a relationship about dealing with your significant other's flaws and loving their good sides? They loved each other, didn't they? That would mean that they could work it out. The question that laid most heavily on Yugi's mind however was how they could work it out. Naturally Yami's arrival in their lives would mean change. Anyone who would deny that would be stupidly naïve. It wasn't strange that it would be a hard time for all those involved. Yugi managed to convince himself that this was just a phase; a transition from one life without Yami to one with him. The words that had been said this morning were spoken out of shock, frustration and a little bit of anger, nothing more.

Yugi turned towards Joey to reply. "I love him Joey." He said softly. "Just because Yami came into the picture doesn't mean that I don't love him."

Joey continued to look at his friend and eventually let out a sigh and shook his head. "I don't understand how you can love him Yug, but you know me. No matter what I think I will support you in your decisions. Even if it means going back to him."

"Thank you Joey."

Yugi was glad Joey didn't press the matter further. He looked at his other friends and saw them nodding at him, giving him their silent support.

"If it's what you want Yugi." Tristan started.

"Then we'll all support you, no matter what." Ryo added.

Yugi smiled through his last tears. "Thank you everyone. Thank you for listening to me and for your support. I don't know what I would do without you."

They continued talking after that, though the mood was much lighter now that Yugi had calmed down. Ryo, Joey and Tristan were curious about Yami, and Yugi told them what he knew. They didn't get to work on their music. There wasn't much to do anyway and they were all anxious to know whether their manager had any success in finding them a new drummer. Yugi in particular was anxious to hear something from Atem. He was determined to stay true to what he had said that morning and have his love make up with his son before accepting him back.

Yugi felt slightly strange when he thought back on his ultimatum. When he had tried to talk to Yami the first time he had put himself in the position of an ally. Someone who knew Atem, but wouldn't always take his side, because he knew how stiflingly overbearing Atem could be. Even after he had coaxed the younger boy out of his room he continued to take up that role. At that moment it was because of Yami's request for aid in dealing with his father. Now he wondered why he had continued to take up his role as Yami's ally. His ultimatum put Yami's relationship with Atem above his own, even though Yami had nearly called him a whore. Though he had never actually spoken the actual word, the implication had been most obvious. He had kicked Duke out of the band over that, but yet he continued to protect this boy. Truthfully Yami's situation could never be compared to Duke's, but that didn't take away the fact that the implication stuck a very sensitive nerve in Yugi. So why did he continue to protect him like this? Yugi just didn't know.

When it was nearing lunch time Yugi's phone rang. It was Atem. Despite his earlier confession that he still loved his manager and wanted to go back to him, Yugi felt his earlier resentment resurface now that he was calling him. Talking to his friends had helped, but apparently he couldn't let what had happened go that easily. Still, he received the call.

"This had better be about the new drummer Atem." He said, unable to keep some of his resentment out of his voice. It startled his friends who tried to listen in on the conversation.

"It is Yugi." Atem replied cheerfully, either unaware of Yugi's tone or choosing to ignore it.

"Wait, I'll put you on speaker so the others can hear as well." Yugi replied, feeling relieved Atem did as he had demanded by making this a business call. He pulled the phone away from his ear, pressed the button to put it on speaker and placed his phone on the table. "All right, go ahead."

"Hey guys I've got some great news for you! I've found you a new drummer, and I think you're going to be pleased with his skills. I dare say he's much better than Duke."

"We'll be the ultimate judge of that Atem." Joey gruffly referred to the trial period the new drummer had to go through, still a bit angry at how his manager had hurt his buddy.

Ryo gave Joey a soft glare before turning to the phone. "What Joey is trying to say is, when can we meet him to see whether he'll fit in?"

"He can come over tomorrow. I'll make sure he'll be on time. And trust me, I don't think he'll have any difficulty fitting in." Atem replied with confidence.

The way Atem had phrased his reply made Yugi suspicious though. "What do you mean you'll make sure he'll be on time Atem? You make it sound like you're going to drop him off. And how can you be so sure he'll fit in?"

The band members could almost hear their manager grin on the other end of the line. "Because I will drop him off Yugi. I've found out that Yami has a very special talent. You should have heard him play the drums just now. He's amazing!" Atem sounded like he was going to explode with pride. "And since you already know him and you two seem to like each other, I have no doubt he'll do just fine."

The members of List no Drakana were shocked to say the least. Joey started grumbling under his breath in disapproval, Tristan was stunned into silence, and Ryo look towards Yugi for an explanation. Yugi groaned as he put his elbows on the table and cradled his head. How could he not have suspected such a move? Of all the ways Atem could try to make up with both his son and his lover he had to go for this one. On one end it was quite predictable, though on the other end Yugi could never have expected it. Yami had never let on that he had even any affiliation with music, let alone be able to play the exact instrument the band needed a player for. He sincerely hoped that Atem was not exaggerating about his son's skills for the only purpose of putting his son in their band and Yugi back into his arms. If this was some elaborate bribe, Yugi was bound to become very, very angry at his manager. Music would forever be his first love, and he would do anything to preserve his band. If this turned out as a disaster, Yugi could never forgive his lover.

"Yugi…?" Came the soft inquiry on the other end of the line. They all instantly knew it wasn't Atem, but only Yugi knew it was Yami.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi replied, clarifying to the others who was talking.

"Yugi, I want to apologize for what happened this morning. I was shocked, and said things I shouldn't have."

Yugi sighed and lifted his head from his arms. "I understand Yami. I think I would have done the same if I were you."

Yami sighed in relief. "Thanks for understanding Yugi."

"Besides." Yugi added. "It's your father I have a bone to pick with for causing this mess in the first place."

"About that Yugi." Atem chimed in. He paused to swallow before he continued at a softer, more apologetic tone. "I'm sorry for upsetting you Yugi. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to spend some time with you last night. Yami and I've had a good conversation after you left and now he has agreed to give being List no Drakana's drummer a try. We made up like you wanted, so…will you forgive me?"

Everyone fell silent as they all awaited Yugi's reply. Atem seemed to have abided by Yugi's ultimatum, and he had only shortly before admitted to his friends that he wanted Atem back. Something was stopping Yugi from answering however. The fact that Yami and Atem were on speaking terms did indeed imply that they had made up. Plus, Yami didn't refute his father's words, only strengthening the claim. What bothered Yugi the most however was the second part of Atem's claim. It almost seemed as if Yami becoming List no Drakana's new drummer was part of the deal to keep Yami friendly. Before he could forgive Atem wholeheartedly, he needed to settle that matter.

"I just need to know something Atem." Yugi started. "Yami, can you really play the drums?"

"Why is that important?" Joey wondered out loud. When he saw he had caught his friends' attention he elaborated. "Well, you told us you would take Atem back if he made up with his son, and it seems that he did. Why is it important whether or not Yami can actually play the drums?"

Yugi fell silent for a brief moment. He wondered how he was going to phrase his intentions. He didn't want to insult Yami. Yami had caught on to Yugi's intentions with his question however, and spoke up before Yugi could reply.

"It's okay. I can understand that Yugi's a bit doubtful, but me becoming your new drummer isn't part of some deal for me to cooperate with my father." Yami paused for a moment to listen whether he had caught on to Yugi's implications properly. When Yugi didn't refute it, he continued. "I've played the drums since I was young. I snuck into one of the music rooms here while my father was judging one of the applicants. Apparently he heard me play and offered me this position when I came back to his office."

Tristan whistled in admiration. "Wow, you must have been pretty good if Atem didn't consider inviting any other applicants."

"Well…I…I never thought about it that way. I just like to play. It helps me dealing with my emotions." He admitted shyly.

Joey couldn't help but laugh at Yami's reply. "Well at least you're a lot more modest than your old man kid." He said, explaining his outburst. "I like you already."

The other's smiled at that, in particular Yugi. Joey's admission of liking Yami meant more to him than he could ever explain. It was hard enough to know that his best friend silently didn't approve of who he was sleeping with. If he had to deal with Joey growling at Yami behind his back, he just didn't know whether he could handle it. His friendship with Joey, and with Tristan and Ryo for that matter, meant just as much to him as Atem did, if not more. He was actually feeling more at ease about this whole thing. That Atem chose his son to be their new drummer before even judging other promising applicants was undeniably and act of nepotism, but if Yami was as good as his father claimed him to be, Yugi could forgive his lover for that.

Still, it was going so fast. Just this morning he had been so angry at his lover, and was perfectly willing to leave him for good. Now, only a few hours later everything seemed to almost back to normal. This whole thing about Yami suddenly becoming their new drummer just didn't feel right, even though Yami had admitted that he could actually play. No, Yugi needed more proof before he could really forgive his lover.

"Atem." Yugi addressed his lover. "I can't forgive you just yet."

Yugi's declaration startled the others, who had thought that he would actually forgive their manager now that his terms had been met. Yugi frowned and bit his lip, knowing perfectly well he was changing the rules of his ultimatum and confusing everyone around him.

"But why not Yugi?" Atem sounded hurt. "You said that you would come back if I made up with Yami and I did. Why won't you forgive me?"

Yugi sighed, wondering how he was going to explain his motives when a sudden idea struck him. "You've got yourself to blame for this Atem." He started anxiously, knowing his next words were going to be uttered without any considerate though. "You've added Yami becoming our new drummer as a sign proving his forgiveness. We'll see whether Yami is as good as you claim him to be tomorrow. If he is, then I'll forgive you."

Yugi nearly slapped himself after saying those words. Whether he would eventually forgive Atem now lay in the hands of Yami's skills. Ultimately, Yami was in control of whether his father and his much too young lover would get back together. This wasn't what he had intended and he scolded himself for going with such a sudden thought. He knew that the idea that had sprung into his mind originated from his own doubts and insecurities. If Yami was indeed a good drummer then he would continue with his life as it was before, but if Yami's performance was unsatisfactory, then it would give him his ticket out of his uncomfortable relationship. What he couldn't understand though was why he had put his own future into Yami's hands. Was he just desperate for any real proof of Yami's approval? He knew for a fact that it would be unbearable for him to be with Atem if Yami would hate him for it. But why did Yami's opinion matter so much to him? Yugi couldn't think anymore. His mind was pouring with questions he couldn't answer, causing him to panic. He desperately grabbed his phone and ended the call, surprising all those around him. Yugi took a few deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. Only one question remained.

What the fuck had he just done?

* * *

**A/N: **Well...I think that final sentence sums it up quite nicely don't you think? Seriously, during the first draft of this chapter I made Yugi out to be like he wasn't in charge of his own actions or something. It was really weird how I on one hand said that he should forgive Atem and he wound up not doing it. Luckily with the addition of a small paragraph I managed to solve that problem at least to my own satisfaction. Yugi changed the rules! Does he get a penalty game now? Oh the possibilities...if this fic actually had shadow powers and such in it :D.

So, in the next chapter Yami will meet the other band members. Will Yami get the position? Will Yugi and Atem finally make up? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Torn between two loves. :D

OH! And expect an early update next week. I'll be gone on holiday for three weeks after next week, but I'll post chapter 9 before I go away on Friday.


	9. Acceptance

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 9!

I really had no idea where I wanted to start this chapter and actually thought this one would be a pain to write, but in the end I just started off somewhere and everything just flowed right out of my fingers and it was done before I knew it. It's just weird...

Anyway! Early update because I'm going on a holiday today. More details on that are in my bottom author's note. In this chapter Yami is going to meet the other band members. Will they accept him? Go read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story. Also, the title of this chapter was inspired by a song by the Hellacopters. It just came to mind and I wanted to use it.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Acceptance**

Yami fidgeted nervously while trying to eat his breakfast the following morning. In less than an hour he would see Yugi again and actually meet the rest of the band he would probably be joining. Yesterday's phone call was still clear on his mind. It had started off well, and he even got to apologize for his earlier outburst, but something strange had happened at the end and it made Yami uncomfortable. He couldn't understand why Yugi had placed the fate of his relationship with his father in his hands. Before either Atem or Yami could react to it however, Yugi had suddenly hung up. Yami remembered how his father had stared flabbergasted at the phone for a good minute after that. He eventually mumbled something about this being very uncharacteristic of his lover. It had significantly dampened his mood, which was actually much to Yami's relief. The pink cloud his father had been residing on had vanished, roughly placing him back on earth. He had quietly resumed his work without trying to involve his son to the point of suffocation. He had remained that way throughout the rest of the day, and it seemed to stretch into this morning. Yami could only guess that his father was confused and worried over Yugi's actions.

This was the hard truth. Atem had been very upset when Yugi walked out on him, but when he and Yami 'made up' he had no doubt Yugi would forgive him without a moment's notice. It wasn't like him at all to change the rules of any agreement, and Atem had conformed to the terms of his ultimatum. Still, Yugi wouldn't forgive him. He would have to wait until later this morning. Yugi's recent change made Atem hesitate however. Who was to say Yugi wouldn't change the rules again? His confidence was shaken, and he knew he was treading on eggshells. His only hope lay in the person sitting across from him right now. He knew Yami was still confused about him and Yugi being together, and the fate of their future together lay in his hands. Atem was confident in his son's abilities, and knowing List no Drakana's members he knew his son would have no trouble fitting in. Joey had already admitted to liking him, and he was probably the hardest to convince. Even though it was Yugi who had wanted to start the band in the first place, Joey was very picky when it came to the band's welfare. He would have kicked Duke out a lot sooner if it wasn't for the fact that he regarded Yugi as the band's unofficial leader. Ryo on the other hand was very much like Yugi. As long as the new member would work hard for the band Ryo would like him. Even if he didn't like a person on a personal level, he would keep that opinion to himself. Tristan generally trusted his friends' judgements. Since he was the most inexperienced musician of the bunch he felt like he had less of a right to judge people. In a sense he rather wanted to impress the other than let the other impress him. All in all, there was no reason why Yami wouldn't be accepted by them. The only problem was whether Yami's uneasiness about the relationship would prevent him from showing the others what he was capable of.

"Yami." Atem said softly, breaking the silence and making Yami look up to his father in anticipation. "What are you going to do?"

Yami suspected his father was talking about his upcoming introduction with List no Drakana, but needed to be sure. "About what?" He replied.

Atem swallowed some of his breakfast before elaborating. "About the band. Whether you will eventually join or not will mostly depend on what happens today. Are you going to play like I know you can?"

Yami was sure about what he meant now. Indirectly his father was asking him whether he would allow him and Yugi to stay together. "Why shouldn't I?" He held up his hand before his father could intervene and continued. "I know the fate of your relationship with Yugi lies in my hands, and truthfully I still don't approve of it. On the other hand it's not really my business and my decision to make. The fact that Yugi involved me shows that he acknowledges my part in both your lives, and I'm grateful for that. Yet at the same time I think it's unfair that Yugi did this. I don't want to be the reason for your unhappiness. If your relationship is doomed to fail, which it probably is, then it should fail because of you two, and not because I don't want you to be together. I couldn't live with myself if I would stoop so low as to not showing what I can do for the sake of breaking up a relationship I don't approve of. So I will play like normal, and let things run its course as they will."

Atem smiled brightly at that. Yami swallowed thickly, thinking that his father was about to suffocate him in a bear hug filled with gratitude. But Atem didn't. Instead he leaned forward and grasped his son's hand tightly.

"Thank you son. I'm glad Tea raised such a considerate boy."

Yami felt relieved that his father had settled for a small gesture of appreciation, but at the mention of his mother's name he felt slightly subdued. He took the compliment with pride, but it didn't make him miss his mother any less.

After their conversation it was soon time to go. Atem wanted to meet up with the band at a half past eight, so all the members would already be at Ryo's and they could get right to business. They quickly washed the dishes and prepared themselves to go out. Yami felt nervous again. Now that the biggest dilemma had been brought out into the open and resolved he only had to worry about the meeting. It had lessened his nerves, but now that he was actually meeting the others in the flesh and perform in front of them he couldn't help but feel a little queasy. He had his father's vote of confidence, and the conversation on the phone yesterday before Yugi ended it went well. One of the members had already admitted he liked him, and he knew Yugi, so that made him feel slightly better. During the ride Atem had reverted back to his cheerful ways. He chattered on endlessly about the band. Luckily, since his father was talking so much, Yami didn't have to say anything besides the occasional hum to indicate he had heard and understood. They arrived at their destination a few minutes later. Yami was surprised when they pulled up at a normal looking home by the side of the road. He had expected something more office-like. Something like a music studio or something.

"Well, here we are." Atem said with a bright smile. "This is where Ryo, one of the band's members, lives. He's got a special music room built in the backyard where they work on their music. This is where you'll need to go every workday from now on."

"Don't get ahead of yourself father." Yami scolded him as he scowled slightly over his father's optimism. "I'm not accepted yet."

Atem suddenly gripped his son's shoulder tightly. "I have no doubt that you will son. Have some confidence in yourself." And with those words Atem let go of his son and got out of the car.

Yami rubbed his shoulder, still feeling where his father's fingers had dug into his skin. "Easy for him to say." He mumbled to himself before getting out of the car himself and following his father.

If Atem had been a small boy, he would have skipped over to the music room in Ryo's backyard. That's how enthusiastic and cheerful he felt. Yami trudged after his father, slightly annoyed about how he acted like a kid in a candy store. Though his father wasn't exactly running with glee, his enthusiasm was only barely contained. Atem was just eager to see Yugi again, to hold him, and to kiss him. All thoughts of his recent odd behaviour had vanished from his thoughts now that he knew he had his son's blessing…sort of. Despite his cheerful disposition he was very much aware of the situation. He realized that his son would only tolerate his relationship with Yugi because he didn't want to be the one to break them up, at least not in this way. Things would change, there was no doubt about it, but they were about to step onto the path of healing, with Yami being the silent observer.

Atem knocked on the door before opening it. He motioned for Yami to hurry up and get in. Once Yami had done that he took a moment to look around the room. Yugi and another guy looked up at both him and his father from a table littered with stacks of paper. Two other guys were on the other side of the room, both holding a guitar in their hands. Overall the room was neat and didn't look much different from the music rooms back in the basement of Atem's office building. Yami could tell the walls were padded to make the room sound-proof. He wondered why that was the case. Ryo's house stood alone, with the nearest neighbour several hundred metres away. No one would be bothered by the noise of the room wasn't sound-proof.

As if picking up on Yami's thoughts, Ryo answered his unspoken question. "This sound-proof room allows us to work in peace without us having to worry about giving any nosy reporters too many sneak previews." Yami stared at him in bafflement. Ryo just smiled back and continued. "Sorry, I just caught you staring so I just assumed you were wondering about that." He walked up to Yami and stuck out his hand. "I'm Ryo, the band's main lyricist and keyboard player. Though for some songs I also play the violin or sing along with Yugi."

Yami took Ryo's hand and shook it. "I did wonder about that." He said with a smile. "I'm Yami."

"Kind of hard to miss that one." Joey intervened while putting his guitar down and walking up to the younger guy. "Man, you look like you could be your old man's twin." He also stuck out his hand, but added a lopsided grin. "I'm Joey. I play the electric guitar and am the main composer for this bunch."

Yami couldn't help but match Joey's grin as he clasped his hand. "Nice to meet you, but let me assure you that if you call me my father's twin again I'm going to make you regret it."

"Yami!" Atem gasped in shock, for a moment thinking that Yami was purposely trying to screw things up after all.

Joey had caught on Yami's teasing tone however, and started to chuckle. "I knew I was going to like you."

Yami chuckled as well and turned to the final member of List no Drakana who had yet to introduce himself. Tristan also set down his guitar and clasped hands with the new guy. "I'm Tristan, and I play the bass guitar and help Joey out with composing the music." He gave Yami a onceover. "How old were you again?"

Yami cocked an eyebrow. "Ehm, seventeen. Why?"

Tristan grinned and turned to Ryo. "I guess you're not the Benjamin of the band any longer Ryo."

Ryo clasped his forehead while sighing dramatically. "Yami, though I'm glad to be rid of it, I'd better warn you to better be ready for a lot of teasing."

Both Joey and Tristan put up a look of mock innocence. "Us, teasing?" Tristan said.

"Nah, we don't tease, we just fool around." Joey added.

"Why don't I believe you?" Yami said as he chuckled again.

Yugi silently watched the exchange. It seemed as if Yami was fitting in perfectly. He still had to prove he could play the drums decently before things became definite, but so far things seemed to be going well. He turned to look at Atem, only to find out he was watching him intently. He could see the longing in his manager's eyes, along with the silent hope he would be forgiven. Was Yugi finally ready to forgive him? He knew he wanted to, but at the same time he wanted something more. He finally realized why he had acted the way he did yesterday. He didn't just want to forgive and forget. Too much had happened in a short amount of time for that. Instead he wanted something he hardly had with Atem. He wanted a good conversation to talk things out. Before the day would be over he would have to try to find a moment alone with his lover, but other things needed his attention now. He turned back to his friends, who were still joking with Yami while Ryo just stood to the side with a bemused expression on his face. Yugi walked up the, most likely, former Benjamin of their group.

"Well, what do you think Ryo?" He asked softly, knowing that Ryo had been observing their potential new drummer in order to form his opinion.

Ryo turned his head towards the lead singer with a serious expression. "It certainly seems he'll have no trouble fitting in. If he can fool around with Joey and Tristan after just knowing them for a few minutes he should be fine. We haven't heard him play yet, but I don't doubt Atem's claim about his skill. He wouldn't be so cheerful if he had any doubts." Ryo paused while observing his friend for any type of reaction, but Yugi just nodded solemnly. Ryo gently placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Are you sure about this Yugi? You know we'll all back you up if you don't want Yami to join the band."

Yugi smiled slightly. Ryo never seized to amaze them all with his quiet observations. It was comforting to know that he could pick up on even the slightest of insinuations. It's what made him such a valuable friend at times. Joey and Tristan would sometimes joke that he was a mind reader, but in truth he was just very observant of people's actions and managed to interpret them without any need for words. He even managed to bring up a possibility Yugi hadn't even thought of himself. Was all this procrastination over forgiving Atem secretly because he didn't want Yami in their band? No, that was just the side of him that was uncomfortable in his relationship with Atem speaking. That part wanted him to fail, so he could walk out. When this realization struck him he mentally scolded himself. It was wrong for him to place his fate into the hands of another. That Yami was here, making an excellent effort to be liked, and probably about to rock their socks with his drumming skills was evidence enough that he had accepted the relationship at least to some extent. If he really wanted out, then he should just do so, and not play this nerve-racking 'game'.

Yugi shook his head. "No Ryo, it's not that. I'm just a bit stressed out over this all. If Yami indeed plays well, he has my blessing. Whatever is going to happen between me and Atem should be fought out between the two of us." He said resolutely.

Ryo gave Yugi's shoulder a gentle squeeze and smiled. "If you're sure, then you know I'll support you, though I must say that I'm glad you realized what you were doing in time. You had me worried when you ended the conversation on the phone that way, you know."

Yugi smiled back and patted Ryo's hand resting on his shoulder. "Thank you Ryo. I must say that I was confused for a while as well, but I know how I'm going to handle this now."

The private conversation between Yugi and Ryo hadn't gone unnoticed by Atem. Though he couldn't hear everything they said, he got the gist of it. It took every ounce of his being to not interfere. If he wanted Yugi back, he knew he would need to let Yugi come to him. A tactic that had failed on his son earlier, but would most likely work with his young lover.

"Yami." Atem called to his son. "I have got some work to do at the office, but I want to make sure they'll settle for your drumming skills."

Yami nodded and looked towards the others for direction. Joey placed a friendly arm around his shoulders and herded him towards the drum kit. "Show us what you've got kid."

"Who're you calling a kid?" Yami retorted with a grin, earning him some more chuckles from the band's guitarists.

Despite the light banter he was secretly very nervous though. He had always played for fun and hadn't done many performances or anything. Playing in front of these people with such high stakes made the queasiness return. He slowly sat down and adjusted the kit for his comfort while the others watched him expectedly. When he was ready he locked his gaze with every one of them, taking in their smiling faces and reassuring nods. His gaze lingered on Yugi knowing that it was mostly him he needed to convince now. He felt reassured when Yugi gave him a small thumbs up, signifying his acceptance if he performed well. He took a deep breath and started to play. He started off with the basics of some random rhythm. After a few repetitions he started to add more strokes, adding more and more detail as he went. Occasionally he smoothly shifted to another variation to the same basic rhythm before turning back. At other times he struck up an entirely different rhythm altogether, but whenever he did it didn't disturb what he was doing.

Atem smiled with pride, continuously turning his head to make sure List no Drakana's members were listening. Yugi and Ryo shared a look, smiled and nodded. Being able drummers themselves, they could spot skill even better than their other two friends, who nearly drooled in stunned amazement. How they had put up with Duke for three and a half years was beyond them. With Yami the band's popularity could skyrocket beyond anything they had already achieved and could ever dream of.

Yami lifted his gaze from the drum kit when he was done and took in the faces that were watching him. Naturally his father was nearly glowing with pride. Ryo looked at him with earnest satisfaction, making him feel warm with reassurance. He laughed internally when he saw Joey and Tristan drooling fan-boy expressions. He lastly looked at Yugi, who was actually sporting an unreadable expression, making him slightly nervous again. Yugi walked up to him and grasped his shoulder with a small squeeze.

"Yami, I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say…" Yugi paused, making Yami fear rejection. After a short moment the corners of Yugi's mouth creased into a bright smile however. "Welcome to List no Drakana."

Yami let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. Joey and Tristan broke out in cheers while clapping their hands. Ryo contained his enthusiasm somewhat better. He lightly clapped his hands and walked over to congratulate their newest member. When they got over their cheers Joey and Tristan nearly tackled the other three in a group hug. Yami could hardly breath, but he didn't care. The feeling of acceptation was nearly overwhelming. It was great to have made some new friends.

Atem was over the moon. His son had indeed played well like promised and was easily accepted by the happy bunch of musicians. Only one thing remained to be settled. He walked over to the laughing and hugging group and lightly tapped his beautiful nightingale on the shoulder. Yugi turned his head around to see Atem standing next to him with an ecstatic, but also slightly nervous expression on his face. He managed to disentangle himself from the hug so he could properly face his manager. There was no way back now.

"Yugi…" Atem started hesitatingly and swallowed before he continued. "Does this mean that we…" He trailed off, his nerves making it nearly impossible to get the words out of his mouth.

Yugi was still slightly conflicted over his emotions, though he was sure he was going to forgive Atem. He wanted to keep to his original plan though. He wanted to have a good conversation, and he already knew how he was going to get it.

"Atem. Why don't I bring Yami home after we're done here? Then we can talk this out between the three of us." Yugi suggested.

Atem smiled, though it wasn't the overenthusiastic smile he sported so often. This smile was more subdued. He had silently hoped that Yugi would jump right back into his arms once Yami's joining became definite, but he guessed too much had happened for that. He was a little bit disappointed over that, but was glad that Yugi was at least opening the channels again.

Atem put both of his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "I'll see you tonight then." He said and gave his young lover a friendly kiss on the forehead.

Yugi accepted the kiss and nodded in reply. Atem let go of his shoulders and turned to face the others, who had also disentangled themselves and were chatting so they could give the two some privacy. He said his goodbyes and walked off the the door to head to his office. Everybody in the room knew he was looking forward to tonight.

Now that their manager was gone the members of List no Drakana got right down to business. They had a lot of work to do if they wanted to minimize the damage Duke's untimely removal caused. They still had a tour coming up, along with their new album. The most important thing was to get Yami acquainted with the music they were going to perform during the tour. With some luck he would learn quickly so they wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of postponing it. Postponing a tour was a lot more troublesome than postponing the release of their new album. Besides, with Yami's skills they could probably start rewriting some of its music anyway.

It was drum boot camp to get him up to date with the band's repertoire, but Yami loved every single moment of practice. Yugi and Ryo were stern instructors, but Joey and Tristan's teasing always managed to lighten the mood. Besides the hard work, there was also a lot of laughter. The warm atmosphere kept Yami motivated as they went through the songs. Yugi or Ryo would play it for him before Yami would give it a try. Once he had a round of practice the others would start to join in. It took some getting used to, since he soon realized that being in a band didn't mean practice for an hour a day at most, but it was hard work with hours of practice each day. The others had assured him it would be better eventually. Once he was up to date he wouldn't need to practice so much anymore. Yami was downright exhausted and sore when it was finally time to go home however. His hands were numb from gripping the drumsticks, and his wrists were aching from playing. His legs nearly cramped up as well for the same reason. Even his back was protesting, though this was from sitting on a stool with no support for his back. The reassurance that his body would get used to it didn't do much to soothe his aching muscles. He didn't let his relief go unnoticed when Yugi called it a day. The way he dramatically put his head on one of the drums while groaning loudly in exhaustion made everyone in the room gawking up with laughter.

"That's the price of being a newbie Yami." Joey grinned while helping the young drummer on his feet.

"If I knew a couple of old geezers like you were going to try and work me to death I would have never agreed to join. Seriously, I think that I'm going die if I have to play one more song." Yami replied tiredly.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" He protested, but when he saw Yami's playful grin on his tired face he couldn't help but laugh again and clap him on the back, making the younger boy nearly fall over. "You'd better take Mister Cocky here home Yug. He looks like he could use a nice warm bath and a good night's sleep." He said as he managed to prevent Yami from falling face first to the ground.

Yugi chuckled softly at the scene in front of him and nodded. Soon the members were all saying goodbye to one another and heading home. Yugi was happy things were going so well. Yami was a really good drummer and had worked hard that day to get used to their music. He wouldn't be surprised if Yami managed to get most of the important stuff down by the end of the week. He had that much confidence in their new drummer. It actually also made him feel better about his confrontation with Atem. Now that the band's troubles were fully settled, he could put his mind to settling things in his personal life.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it. Yami had no problems fitting in. I guess it would've been quite an awesome plottwist if he hadn't...but I need him there. I also hope I've succeeded in giving Joey, Ryo and Tristan a bit more character in this chapter. They are side characters, but I didn't want them to be just another John Doe. I intended to keep them in character. Do you feel I succeeded in that?

So next up Yugi and Atem will have their own personal confrontation. Will they get back together? Find out in the next chapter of Torn between two loves :D.

It's actually quite a shame my holiday starts today, since the next chapter will wrap up the first arc of this story. On the other hand, it'll give you something to look forward to, right? :D Anyway, I'll be gone for three weeks and will have very limited and slooooooow internet connection, so I probably won't be able to update while I am away. I'll be coming back on the **25th of August**. Expect an update either then or the day afterwards. I hope my creative juices will keep on flowing while I'm gone and I can get some more chapters done. I'm also working on two other (shorter) stories. Details can be found on my main page, and I hope I can start posting them once I get back.

See you in three weeks!


	10. Forgiving

**A/N: **I'm back! Did you miss me? Well, did you? :) I had a great holiday and now I'm back to updating. So, without any further ado, welcome to chapter 10! Which is the last chapter of the first arc of this story.

I really like how this chapter worked out, even if it was difficult to write at times. Remember how in the last chapter Yami was accepted into the band and Yugi and Atem agreed to talk about their relationship. In this chapter they will have that talk. Will they make things work out and get back together? Go read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Forgiving**

Yugi smiled sadly as he glanced sideways at the slumped form of his new drummer. Even though the ride back to Atem's mansion only took a couple of minutes, Yami had nearly fallen asleep. Yugi hoped he hadn't worked the boy too hard that day. Perhaps they should take it a little bit easier on him for the next couple of days. He didn't want to work Yami too hard. If he did then there was a chance that Yami would quit, and Yugi didn't want that. Yami really was talented, and if he kept it up he could really come a long way. Yugi and the others just had to keep him motivated.

As Yugi turned onto the driveway to Atem's mansion he felt slightly odd. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to his lover yet. They had been so busy that day that the impending conversation hadn't crossed his mind until it was time to call it a day. He thought back to his own words during the short fight he had the morning Yami found out Yugi and Atem were more than just friends through a business relationship.

"_Plus I'm pissed at you Atem. Pissed for being pushed around and not being listened to! Do you know how that feels? Well I'll tell you. It feels like the only thing I'm good for is getting you out of trouble and satisfying you in bed!"_

Though the words had been spoken in anger and frustration, it didn't make them any more untrue. He kept the feeling away most of the time, convincing himself that he loved Atem and that Atem loved him back, and that this meant that he would have to learn to live with his shortcomings, but he felt it nonetheless. His emotions and his rationality clashed like they had never done before. His emotions begged him to realize that their relationship was only superficial, while his rationality encouraged him to look beyond that. Yugi prided himself in being a rational man in general, so he was determined to have a good conversation with his emotion driven older lover and move on.

Yugi gently nudged the drowsing boy next to him when he had parked his car. "Yami." He said softly. "Wake up, we're home."

Yami groaned and opened his eyes while yawning. "I don't feel like getting up right now." He said tiredly.

Yugi giggled. "Well, you'd better do so unless you want to sleep in my car."

Yami groaned again and pushed his tired body up. "On second thought, I think I'll get up after all."

Yugi shot him a sympathetic smile. Yami smiled back and moved to unbuckle his seatbelt and got out of the car. Yugi followed suit. The younger of the two stretched his aching muscles once his feet were planted firmly on the ground.

"Maybe we've worked you a little bit too hard." Yugi said apologetically.

Yami turned to him and shot him another smile. "Nah, it's all right. I was so nervous about today that I didn't sleep that well last night. I'll be fine." He assured Yugi.

In truth this was only partially true. Yes, he had been nervous about today, but he had slept fairly well. He just woke up early and couldn't get to sleep anymore afterwards. His current tiredness resulted mostly from his hard work with the band during the day. He hoped a nice hot bath and a good night's sleep would revitalize him to the point where he could take on anything Yugi and the others threw at him. Yet he didn't want to appear weak in front of Yugi. He didn't really understand why, but he felt a great need to please the young musician. Besides, despite the hard work he did have a lot of fun today. He really liked the other band members. Although he had to do the crash course of List no Drakana's drum music, and he had to work hard to pass it, the other band members didn't hesitate to help him when needed. They truly worked together as a team, and managed to laugh while doing it. Yami felt like he had stepped into a warm bath, filled with joy and appreciation. It was this environment that made him want to do his best, plus a little extra. It might be hard, but he would manage, he was sure of it, so there was no reason to worry the band's unofficial leader.

Yugi on the other hand did see through Yami's little lie, but was at the same time pleased that Yami wasn't going to be whiny about a little hard work. Despite his original reservations he was glad his lover's son had become their new drummer. He was exactly what they were looking for. Yugi decided to not pursue the matter any further. He would just have to keep an eye on Yami to make sure he wouldn't cross his limits. Besides, he had another matter that needed to be addressed now, and it was probably anxiously waiting beyond the front door. Yugi was actually quite surprised Atem hadn't been on the lookout for them. He had expected the front door to be thrown wide open upon their arrival. Perhaps Atem did realize that matters between them hadn't miraculously dissolved the moment Yami was accepted by the band, and opted for a more subdued approach. If this was true then Yugi was glad for it. He and his lover needed a serious conversation, which would have been impossible if Atem had been in an overenthusiastic mood.

Both young men walked up to the front door of the mansion and Yami pulled out his key to open it. Once the door was open they were greeted by the smell of hot food. Apparently Atem had already started cooking dinner, which was confirmed by said man's form standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Atem looked at the new arrivals solemnly, cracking a small smile when he saw that Yugi was there just like he'd promised. He was trying his best to contain his emotions. He didn't want to upset Yugi now that he was this close to getting him back.

"Welcome home." He said calmly. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Thanks." Yugi replied softly, though he didn't look at Atem.

Yami could feel the air becoming uncomfortable. He fidgeted a bit as he silently watched the other two, who were just silently staring at one another, most likely struggling with what to do or say. Yami realized there was probably more to this than what the earlier argument had revealed and he wondered whether they were going to fight, since they apparently weren't going to just kiss and make up. The thought made his stomach twist, and he would much rather disappear right now than be in the middle of it. Thinking it would be best to leave them alone for a while, he started to walk away, but was stopped by Yugi.

"No Yami, please stay." He said while looking at him pleadingly. "This needs to be settled between the three of us, not just between me and Atem."

Yami looked back into those pleading eyes. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Though he was glad that he wasn't ignored he also wasn't sure whether he should be a part of this particular conversation. He didn't really want to be in the first place, but Yugi looked like he was desperate to have Yami there. He didn't understand, but the look Yugi gave him made him feel like he had to be there, even if it was to somehow protect Yugi. Although it was probably quite wrong for a child to defend his father's lover, Yami felt like he owed Yugi for defending him several times before. So in the end he just nodded and followed his father and Yugi into the kitchen.

Atem quickly checked how his cooking was coming along before joining the other two males at the kitchen table. He sat down opposite his young lover, while his son was seated in between them at the head of the small table. There was a short silence in which both men were wondering who should start talking first and what to say. It was eventually Atem who spoke first.

"So…you wanted to talk Yugi?" He said softly.

"Yes Atem." Yugi replied equally softly, but didn't continue.

Another silence fell, leaving Atem to guess what Yugi wanted to talk about. Though he knew it was about what happened between them before, more seemed to be going on, and he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the way Yugi had changed the rules of his ultimatum. Atem bit his lip. If he was going to find out he was going to take a chance.

"Are you still unsure on whether or not you'll forgive me?" He said carefully, hoping he wasn't wrong in his assumption lest he provoke his lover's anger.

Yugi bit his lip and finally raised his eyes to meet those of his lover. "That's not completely true Atem, but you're close. In truth, I have already forgiven you." Yugi saw Atem eyes become brighter in happiness, and knew that if he wanted to make his point come across he had to act quickly. "But that doesn't mean that we can just move on like nothing has happened Atem." Atem's expression became more serious then, making Yugi let out a small sigh of relief before continuing. "Those words that I spoke to you that morning, about how I felt, they weren't just spoken out of sudden anger and frustration. I have felt like that for a long time, but I kept pushing it away. I kept convincing myself that I loved you and that you love me, and that it was just the non-ideal circumstances of our relationship that made me feel this way."

"So what are you saying Yugi?" Atem interrupted, hurt once again lacing his voice. "Don't you want us to be together anymore?"

Yugi fervently shook his head. "No Atem!" He cried out as tears started to form in his eyes. He watched as Atem looked at him in shock. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and continued at a much softer tone. "I want us to be together. I just also want you to understand why I have acted the way I did." He turned to Yami. "It was wrong of me to involve you like I have Yami. I placed the fate of my relationship with your father in your hands, which should not be your burden to bear." He leaned back and stared at the ceiling while tears ran over his cheeks. "I was just confused. After the fight with your father I came to realize my true feelings and I became scared. I needed some more time to sort my own feelings out, so when Atem claimed he had made up with you so quickly I panicked and acted without thinking." He leaned back forward and looked Atem straight into the eye though his vision was still blurred. "I love you Atem, and I want to be with you, but I don't want to continue like we have before. Things will change now that Yami is here, but that's not the only reason. If you really love me Atem then you will start listening to me."

Neither Atem nor Yami said anything after that. The only sound was Yugi's quiet sniffles as he continued to stare at his lover's face while his words sunk in. Atem felt guilty for making his beautiful nightingale cry. He hadn't had any idea of the extent of Yugi's true feelings. Now that he finally confessed, Atem could understand his lover's actions. That Yugi had been uncomfortable about their relationship was no secret to either of them, but Atem had always assumed it was because of his original concerns; about their age difference and their professional relationship. It turned out that it ran much deeper than that. All those times when Yugi had lightly protested as Atem had dragged him along to his bedroom hadn't been an act of playfulness. Unknowingly those actions had built up to this moment. Atem stood up and walked over to the other side of the table. Yugi looked at him expectantly with tears still streaming down his cheeks. Atem took him into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sincerely. "I never knew you felt that way."

Yugi hugged Atem back and buried his face into his shoulder. "Promise me Atem. Promise me you'll listen to me."

Atem's grip tightened a bit. "I promise you I will listen to you from now on. I love you, and I don't want to lose you." He said and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Yugi pulled away and smiled at his lover, making him smile in return. "Thanks Atem. I love you too." Yugi rubbed his sleeve over his face to get rid of the tears.

The scene made Yami feel a little bit odd, but at the same time Yugi's confession had also revealed a lot. Although his father had simply claimed that they loved each other something more seemed to be going on. Yami could tell that Yugi, despite telling that he loved his manager, was actually quite uncomfortable in their relationship. It seemed that he at least realized that this relationship wasn't ideal at the very least.

"So can you now explain to me why I need to be here?" Yami interrupted their moment together.

Both Atem and Yugi turned to face him and Yugi couldn't help but blush a little for having him witness their making up. "I wanted you to know how I stand in this relationship Yami, and I also wanted you to understand why I acted the way I did. If only to apologize. Plus, we have more things to discuss together. Like how we are going to proceed from now on, what we expect from each other, and how we all feel about this. You are a part of our lives now, and we can't ignore that."

"You sound like a woman with all your 'talk about our feelings' stuff." He scoffed lightly, but also grinned to indicate he was only joking.

Although Atem was slightly shocked Yugi caught on to the joke and chuckled. "Well with all the testosterone in here someone needs to add a feminine touch."

All three laughed at the reply. Yami was glad he managed to lighten the mood, though he wasn't particularly looking forward to the rest of the conversation. He had yet to tell Yugi that his cooperation didn't mean he approved of their relationship. Atem turned back to his food to find out that it was ready to be served. While he plated up Yugi and Yami continued to talk.

"So…uhm…Yami, I was wondering." Yugi started, getting the other's attention. "You know, after your outburst I really thought Atem would have a very hard time to get you to talk to him. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

Yami frowned at the memory, but proceeded to answer him. "Well…like I said before I was basically just shocked when I found out you were…you know…'involved' so to speak. After I ran off to my room I heard you yelling to my father and leave afterwards." Yami paused and directed his gaze to the floor. "After that I heard my father literally break down. He sounded so desperate. I couldn't just ignore it after I had my own emotional breakdown the day before. So I went to him."

"And I felt so relieved when you did." Atem interrupted as he put the food-filled plates on the table and sat down. "I really thought I had lost both of you forever. If Yami hadn't overcome his shock so quickly I don't know what would have happened."

"What happened next?" Yugi asked while taking a bite out of his food, noticing how it was delicious like always.

Atem and Yami looked at one another to see who would continue. Atem nodded to Yami to indicate he should continue, since he had started the story in the first place.

"I didn't do much actually. I just apologized for what I said." Yami bit his lip and started to poke at his food for the next part, which still lay heavily on his mind. "I also said that this didn't mean I approve of your relationship."

When Yami fell silent Atem decided to help him out by continuing. "Despite that he managed to make me pull myself together. We had a talk about it over breakfast. I explained that we love each other and that we both want this. Yami was a bit reluctant to accept it, but we just dropped the matter after that, and went on like we'd planned to the day before. He went with me to my office where I eventually found out about his musical talent."

Yami looked up at Yugi again. "I still don't really approve of it." He said softly. "But it's not like I've got any control over it. I like you Yugi. You've been so kind to me and you've helped me so much. Although I felt betrayed at first I just couldn't stay mad at you, and I promised you I would give living with my father a try. So…" He trailed off and took a small bite of his food to give him time to think about how he was going to conclude his admission. Yugi and Atem remained silent so he could do just that. "I guess I can cope with it as long as you won't go all mushy while I'm around." He finally admitted.

Yugi smiled softly at the teen, knowing full well that this was only a compromise, but he couldn't blame him for it. "I can live with that Yami." He shot a quick stern look at his lover to indicate he'd better abide by it as well before turning back to Yami. "I can understand your feelings about this Yami, I really can. You know, when your father first admitted that he loved me I was so scared I ran out of the room we were in and straight back to the hotel we were staying in at the time. I had so many doubts and concerns that I thought I was going mad. But I eventually realized that I did love Atem as well. I know this isn't the most ideal situation we're in, and even though we've been together for half a year now I still feel uncomfortable about this. But at the same time Atem is good to me and makes me happy. Ryo and Tristan have accepted it, and Duke just really didn't care, but Joey also doesn't approve of it, so you're not alone in that. Just tell us if we do something that makes you feel uncomfortable and we'll stop." He turned back to Atem. "Won't we Atem?" He said sternly.

Atem knew that it was a rhetorical question, and hastily nodded his agreement. Yugi smiled sweetly and patted his hand in approval. Yami was relieved to know that Yugi understood his problems with the relationship. Perhaps this could work out after all. He would be happier if Yugi and his father broke up and continued on as normal friends, but he knew that he couldn't demand for that. If he had been a part of his father's life for the past ten years then maybe, but Atem was pretty much as much of a stranger to him as Yugi was. He may be Atem's son, but he felt that he had no right to interfere with this, just make himself as comfortable as possible.

Not knowing what more could be said, all three continued with their dinner in silence, though it was a comfortable silence. Now that everything had turned out all right there was no reason to be tense anymore. Atem was happy Yugi still loved him and still wanted to be his lover. Yugi was happy because he got a chance to pour his heart out to Atem and hopefully change things in their relationship for the better. Finally, Yami was happy that things finally settled down and he was starting an exciting new life. His grandparents were going to be so shocked when he would tell them he was now in a band. On second thought, perhaps it would be better not to tell them. They had been his only support after his mother had died, but now he had Yugi, and to some extend his father, and even the other band members. Things weren't turning out the way he thought they were going to, but he had to admit that this was much better. He now had a goal in life, though his grandparents probably wouldn't appreciate the goal he had chosen. No, he should wait telling them until he was a bit more settled in. Then he would be stronger in his conviction.

After dinner Yami was just about to drop dead with exhaustion. He excused himself to take a nice hot bath for his aching muscles before taking a good night's rest. Yugi and Atem took care of the dishes and settled down in the living room. They sat down on the couch together. Atem looped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and Yugi responded by snuggling up to his lover's side. They just sat like that for a moment, enjoying and savouring each other's presence.

"So how did band practice go today?" Atem asked in curiosity, breaking the silence.

"It went great!" Yugi said with a big smile on his face, something which Atem loved. "We started off with practicing the songs for our show. Yami worked really hard and can already play two of the songs fairly well. If he keeps this up we might not even have to postpone the tour, but I'll have to let you know how it goes. It's still too early to make any definite decisions."

Atem gently squeezed his lover closer to him. "That's great news Yugi. It would be really good for the band's reputation if the tour can go on as planned."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I know. I've got faith in Yami though. He's really good. I think we might have to postpone the release of our new album though. We should focus on getting Yami ready to go with our current music first and get this tour out of the way before even thinking about our new songs. They'll probably be changed slightly anyway with his input. He's not only better than Duke, but his style is also slightly different and I don't want to force him into style he's not fully comfortable with. We don't have much choice with our existing songs, but can still make changes to our new ones."

Atem placed a finger under Yugi's chin to make him look at him in the eye. "And are you okay with that Yugi?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes. The tour is more important and we get to introduce Yami then. The fans will understand it'll take some more time to complete the new album. It's not like we've got much of a choice anyway. Even with another drummer the outcome would probably the same."

Atem smiled back at his beautiful nightingale. He was glad Yugi was rational about this. He knew how worked up Yugi could get if something was delayed, but he didn't seem to be bothered this time. Atem leaned down and captured his young lover's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

"Will you stay the night?" He asked after he briefly broke the kiss.

Yugi was slightly surprised by the question. Atem had never asked if he wanted to stay, he just always assumed he would. He was glad for the change though. It meant that Atem was serious about restraining himself for both Yugi and Yami's sake. After his initial surprised had passed Yugi's mouth broke out into another big smile and he suddenly hugged his older lover tightly.

"Thanks for asking Atem." Yugi said. "You have no idea how much that simple question means to me."

Atem hugged his beautiful nightingale back. "So will you?" He asked a little bit impatiently.

Yugi snuggled a bit more into Atem. "I think I'll test you tonight and go home instead."

Atem felt slightly disappointed at the rejection, but understood why Yugi said no. And for once during the past six months he abided by his young lover's choice. If he wanted to regain Yugi's trust, he would have to restrain himself. It truly signified the start of a new life for them.

* * *

**A/N: **Can I get an 'awe' please? I thought it was cute at least. I hope I got the emotions across. So they're back together! Yay!

Now that all the initial problems have been resolved the first arc is done, but more is to come. I haven't even gotten to the mobiumshipping part yet! So in the next chapter we're going to make a time jump to speed up to that part. So how will that work out? Find out in the next chapter of Torn between two loves :D.

I would also like to take this moment to make an important announcement. I'll be starting my first official job tomorrow. I'll be teaching Dutch students the beautiful English language. This is very exciting for me, but it will also take a humongous chunk out of my writing time. I know I said I wanted to start posting new stories, but I'm putting them on hold until this one is done. Once I start posting a story I feel this obligation to keep updating regularly, and I know I won't be able to do that if I burden myself with writing multiple stories at once. I sincerely hope I'll be able to update tb2l once a week like I used to, but I'll really just have to see how it goes. I'm currently working on chapter 13 and I think this story will eventually consist out of approximately 20 chapters, so I'm already a long way to getting there.

Love to my reviewers!


	11. New beginnings

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 11! Which is the first chapter of the second arc of this story.

In this chapter you'll see a lot of my preferred writing style. I sometimes get stumped on the dialogue, and rather tell about something. This chapter totally does that until the end. This chapter starts off with a time jump and will continue to narrate what happens over the span of four months. How is Yami holding up being in a band, and how are relationships shifting an forming in his wake? Go read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 11: New beginnings**

The lights died down, enveloping the large room into total darkness. The sound of cheering people died down a bit as they anxiously waited for the real show to start. The concert's opening band had been good, but these people hadn't come for them. What was their name again anyway? Who cares? Soon these people would witness the show they had been waiting for for so long and had even dreaded the chance it would be cancelled. But here they were, sitting on the edges of their seats on the appointed date and time, ready to greet the band of their dreams. In just a few moments Yugi Muto, Ryo Bakura, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and the band's still unknown newest acquisition would walk up that stage and play their music. This was List no Drakana's first tour concert. Today the band's new drummer would be revealed to the world. Most people in the room thought they would burst with curiosity. The true fans had been following every bit of news and gossip about the identity of this mysterious new musician, but manager Atem Sennen hadn't revealed any information, claiming the band wanted to introduce their new member during their first concert. This is not to say that there had been no speculations on the part of the fans. Word about Atem Sennen actually having a son that recently came to live with him after his mother's death had left many squealing fan girls to fantasize about getting to know him. Some were convinced that this son, whose name apparently was Yami, had conveniently showed up just in the nick of time to become the band's new drummer, while others took a more rational look on things and claimed that there was no evidence this guy could even play the drums.

In any case, the crowd's curiosity would soon be sated. Five dark figures could be barely made out as they took their places on the stage. Those in the audience who could started cheering and clapping, but it soon died down in anticipation for the music to start. The tension could be felt in the air, but then the music started to come out of the speakers. Delicate notes of a violin floated through the air. Soon a second violin joined in. One big spotlight was turned on and there they stood; the band's two most talented and cutest members were standing side by side as both musicians brought forth those beautiful sounds. The music they played was slightly different for each, but they complemented each other perfectly. It was over within a few seconds, but the lull of the harmony made it feel like the audience had been listening to it for hours. The minute Yugi and Ryo stopped playing the band's drummer tapped his drumsticks four times to set the rhythm and count down. The lights flashed and the band's three other members continued the song simultaneously. The crowd, which had been lulled into silence by the music of the violins was suddenly shaken awake and erupted into cheers. Ryo quickly took up his spot at the keyboard and soon joined in with Yami, Joey and Tristan while Yugi took the microphone and encouraged the audience to join in as well before he started to sing the lyrics. The crowd went wild. They sang along and pumped their fists into the air in time with the rhythm. Many tried to get a glimpse of who was sitting behind the drum kit, but the lighting and the instrument itself made it nearly impossible. They just had to be patient. His identity would be revealed soon enough.

The audience cheered and clapped even louder once the first song was finished. The band members smiled and waved at the people, encouraging them in their loud appreciation of the music. The ones in standing in front tried to catch a glimpse of their personal favourite band member. After a while Yugi motioned for silence, and the crowd obeyed. Was this finally going to be the moment?

"Good evening England!" Yugi called out and the audience greeted him back. "We are very pleased that you have welcomed us so warmly tonight." The crowd cheered as if to reassure that this statement was indeed true. Yugi waited until they had calmed down again before continuing. "As you probably all know it was touch and go for a while whether we would even be able to stand here and perform for you tonight. About a month ago we sadly had to part ways with our former drummer Duke Devlin." Yugi needed to pause again as several loyal fans of Duke called for his name. "I understand some of you might be sad to see him go. It was difficult for us as well. Duke had been with us when we first decided to get serious with the band, and it's a shame that he couldn't stay with us for longer. When he left, we were cast into darkness. Everything became so unsure until we could find a new drummer. Luckily we managed to find our light soon enough for you to enjoy this show when you'd planned to." The audience, who felt that the identity of the new drummer was about to be revealed, became restless again. Yugi had planned for this however and wasn't going to stall any longer. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ryo, Joey, Tristan and I proudly present to you our new drummer. Please give a warm welcome to Yami Sennen!"

Yami shyly stepped away from his dark corner behind the drums and walked into the lights so the audience could see him better. Immediately the crowd cheered and clapped again to show him their appreciation. Girls were swooning over the handsome young man in front of them. Yami was overwhelmed by the audience's reaction and thought he was going to faint. Yugi gently nudged him to get his attention and smiled reassuringly. Yami smiled back, glad that Yugi was right beside him. His presence made him find his cool and he dared to smile and wave at the audience, earning him more cries of appreciation. This went on for a while until Yugi motioned for silence again.

"I am glad to see that you have accepted our newest member. I hope you won't be disappointed. Now, I don't think either one of us came here tonight to just talk, did you?" The crowd cheered their confirmation. "Well, in that case, sit back and enjoy the rest of the show!"

The crowd cheered some more as the members of List no Drakana took up their positions again and continued their show. Everything ran smoothly. Despite his nerves Yami played excellently. He had thought the nerves would have either frozen him up to the point where he couldn't play a single note, or that he would shield himself from the others and play like an individual. Luckily neither had happened. No, he was thoroughly enjoying himself once they had started, in particular once he had been introduced to the audience and they had welcomed him with open arms. He played even better than during practices, looking around and making contact with the other band members. He was grinning from ear to ear while sweat ran in rivulets from his face. For the past few weeks he had worked so hard to get to this point. He had practiced with the others during the day while listening to their albums in the evening to familiarize himself with List no Drakana's repertoire. Tonight all of his hard work paid off.

New surprises waited for him when he was suddenly swamped with fan mail and requests for interviews the next day. Luckily his father was there to regulate all the attention and the other band members were there to support him. The remainder of the two-week-tour was hectic to say the least. They travelled at night, had interviews or other publicity appearances in the morning, sound-checks in the afternoon before the show started in the evening. There was barely any time to just sit down and relax. Yami could finally understand how the pressure could easily get to a person, making them turn to alternative means of stress relief. Still, he didn't feel the same way. He was overwhelmed and needed some time to adjust, but with Yugi and the others by his side and with his father's planning he still found a lot to laugh about and enjoy the experience. Sure, he was dead tired after each show was finished, but somehow he found the energy to keep it up. The fact that the crowd simply loved him also worked wonders. In just a short time List no Drakana's popularity had risen beyond what it had been when Duke was still in the band. Those who believed the rumours of Duke's conduct, even though they had never been confirmed, were glad to be rid of him. His adoring fans missed him, but had also quickly adjusted to the new drummer. Lastly, those who actually knew something about drumming or music in general recognized Yami's skills and were thrilled that List no Drakana was rising to a new level.

Nobody even cared that the release of their new album would be delayed. It was a small sacrifice to make for Yami's awesomeness. Especially since Yami's input had made the album better than ever. Sales rates went through the roof once it did come out about a month after the tour had been finished. It could have come out sooner if the band members hadn't chosen to alter the music that they had already finished just before the Duke incident. In the end even Yugi was glad they had taken some more time, since the music had improved so much. The band was even able to take a much needed break once everything was finally settled. It was a small reprieve before they would plunge themselves right back into their hectic, but exciting world.

But this wasn't everything that was happening. Every time Yami saw his fellow band members he felt like coming home. They were his colleagues, but more importantly they were his friends. He loved fooling around with Joey and Tristan, teasing one another with harmless insults and pulling pranks. They always made him laugh. He thoroughly enjoyed working together with Ryo. His calm and friendly demeanour was a pleasant change from the mischievous guitarists. Yami found it very easy to talk to him about everything that came to mind, and he was also a big pillar of support whenever Yami was facing a new challenge in his new carrier. Most notably whenever he needed to make a public appearance, like in an interview. Ryo turned out to be more of a coach to him than his own father was, while it was actually his job as manager. The most important thing that was happening however, was how his feelings towards Yugi developed. He had liked him and respected him ever since the beginning, but those feelings were slowly changing. He had come to admire the small lead singer of their band for his dedication to their music. Although the band had no official leader and everything was decided democratically, everyone in the band abided by his suggestions. He could sometimes act like a general drilling his troops, pushing them to their limits, but everyone gladly accepted it. They all knew that, although he worked them hard, Yugi was actually the one who worked the hardest.

Yami was in conflict over his feelings. He soon realized that what he felt for Yugi was different than what he felt for Ryo, Joey, Tristan, or any other friend he had ever had. It was attraction; he was starting to fall in love with his father's lover. Speaking of which, Yugi and Atem were still seeing each other like they had been for the six months before Yami arrived. It had been a bit awkward at first whenever Yugi came over and stayed the night, but with Yugi keeping his lover in relative check Yami eventually grew used to seeing them together. He still couldn't say he approved of the relationship, especially when he realized his own attraction to Yugi, but tolerating it became slightly easier over time. Yet, it actually made him quite jealous to see his own father give his love interest an affectionate kiss on the lips, but he kept his own feelings at bay for now. This was actually the biggest source of Yami's conflicting emotions. If Yugi hadn't already been taken he probably wouldn't have this problem. The fact that Yugi was taken, and by Yami's father no less, made things that much worse, especially when the original problems of this type of relationship were added to the mix. Yami needed to figure out what he was going to do. Was he going to push his own feelings away and let Yugi and Atem stay together, or was he going to confess his feelings to Yugi and hope he would accept them? In any case he wanted to make a decision as soon as possible, before the conflict would drive him crazy and he would be back to how he was when he first came to live with his father. Of course there was always the chance that something would happen that would make them break up, giving Yami the opportunity to step in, but this wasn't certain to happen. Plus, even if it would happen at some point there was no telling when it would, and it would be awkward if Yami were to confess his feelings the moment Yugi and Atem broke up. Yami didn't want to just sit back and wait for that. He wanted to commit himself to one option and move on with his life. This intention wasn't as easy as Yami wanted it to be however. He couldn't deny the feelings that he had, nor could he just will them to go away. If anything, they only grew stronger each time he was around Yugi. He couldn't help it, and it made him lean towards the second option; to confess his feelings to Yugi.

Yami's feelings even caused some of his original resentment towards his father to resurface. He couldn't say he hated his father to the irrational extend that he had. In general he could even say his relationship with his father was growing now that he had settled down. It was a slow process though, and truthfully he had been working so hard lately that he had barely seen his father. He would see him at breakfast, after which Atem would drop him off at Ryo's. They would see each other again during dinner in the evening before Yami would go up to his room for some additional work before going to sleep. Atem had tried to drag his son off on 'father-son' outings during the weekend, but Yami was never really up to that, preferring to use the two days off to rest up. Due to all this their relationship wasn't like anything either of them had imagined it to be, and it gave Yami some room to resent his father for being with Yugi. Yami wasn't even comfortable enough yet to refer to him as 'dad' and rather stuck to the much more formal address of 'father'. His father felt more like a roommate to him anyway; an obnoxious roommate from whom he wanted to steal his boyfriend.

It had been a little less than a month after Yami's arrival that they went on their two-week tour and the new album was released a month after that. The band had decided to take two weeks off after that. In just one month, give or take a week, Yami would turn eighteen. His grandparents still expected him to come back to them then, even though they by now knew Yami was List no Drakana's drummer. They just didn't take it seriously, but that wasn't much of a concern to Yami. He loved them, but if they just didn't understand then they would just have to wait and see. He hoped they would come around eventually. In any case, during their two weeks off Yami was lucky that Atem wasn't privileged to the same. He still had a company to run while the band enjoyed their well-earned reprieve. Although Atem had tried to coax his son in coming along to the office so they could still spend some time together, Yami had managed to politely decline. He wanted to make the most out of those two weeks and he knew his father would just make him work. Besides, this gave Yami the perfect opportunity to spend some more time with Yugi, and he had. Though he rarely got to be alone with the lead singer, since at least one of the other band members usually tagged along, he did get a chance to get to know Yugi asides from him being a hard-working band member. From what he learned during that time he started to love Yugi even more.

Yami made up his mind after that. He knew that he needed to tell Yugi how he felt. If he didn't then his feelings would drive him insane, and he would be better off going back to his grandparents. He decided to wait for a little while yet, until his birthday, to confess his feelings to the lead singer of List no Drakana. It was just the matter of figuring out how to go about it. He would have to get Yugi to be alone with him somehow. It would be the least embarrassing, which would increase his chances of Yugi accepting his feelings. He remembered how they had told him that Yugi had ran off in panic after Atem had confessed his feelings in front of the other band members. Even though this point wasn't the only reason Yugi had panicked, Yami could understand that this had contributed to the reaction. So, in order to limit the possibility of repeating that episode Yami had best keep it private.

After a month of careful planning the big day finally arrived. Naturally Atem had gone all out to give his son the perfect birthday party. If his son turning eighteen and crossing the border into adulthood hadn't been enough reason, then the fact that he had missed out on his ten previous birthdays would be. The living room had been festively decorated and Atem had spent copious amounts of time in the kitchen preparing the birthday cake and the food. Naturally the members of List no Drakana were invited, along with several other people Yami had come to know during his time with the band. Atem had even invited his in-laws to the party, even offering to pay their flight tickets as a sign of peace, but they had quite rudely told him they wouldn't come. They claimed that they would celebrate their grandson's birthday with him once he got home. Upon hearing that news Yami was finally fed up with his grandparents' denial and called them himself to try to convince them he wasn't coming home after this and that he would really like them to be here. He guessed by their heated reaction that they finally got the point, but they still refused to come though, much to Yami's dismay. He quite soon put it aside though. His mind was on different things anyway.

The party itself was going great. Everyone had fun either dancing or chatting to each other. The big moment, or rather the second-to-big moment, arrived once Atem came out of the kitchen with the biggest birthday cake Yami had ever seen. It was a two-tiered cake with eighteen candles on top. Yami glanced over to Yugi before blowing out the candles. For once in his life he had no trouble figuring out what to wish for. Whether his wish would come true still had to wait a while though. It was well into the evening when Yami finally found the opportunity to tell Yugi how he felt. He had decided to bring his birthday presents up to his room and had asked Yugi to help him. Now they were finally alone.

"Thanks for helping out Yugi." Yami started casually as he put the presents he was carrying on his desk.

Yugi placed the other presents next to those and smiled at the younger man. "It was no problem Yami."

Yugi turned around to start walking back downstairs. Yami knew he would have to speak up now or loose the moment. He had a sudden attack of nerves and his stomach started to churn, but he had already resolved himself to confessing his feelings. It was now or never.

"Uhm Yugi, please wait for a moment." He said with a bit of hesitation.

Oblivious to what was coming, Yugi turned around. "What is it?"

Yami stepped up to stand in front of Yugi and looked into his beautiful eyes. He could tell Yugi was curious about what he had to say, though he seemed oblivious to Yami's state of mind. Yami was scared he wasn't able to say it. For weeks he had thought about how he was going to say he loved Yugi, but it had done little to prepare him for the actual moment. He took a deep breath, but couldn't hold Yugi's curious gaze and looked at his feet instead.

"Yugi, I uhm…I have got something to tell you."

Yugi was now catching on that Yami wanted to tell him something important. He dreaded to think that Yami wanted to go back to his grandparents. That would cause serious problems for the band. At the same time though, Yugi couldn't imagine that Yami wanted to leave. For as far as he knew Yami loved the band. He pushed those initial thoughts away and decided he would just have to let Yami say what he needed to say.

"Go on." Yugi encouraged.

"Well, I uhm…" Yami started, but fell silent for a short moment. He took another deep breath and looked back into Yugi's eyes. "I…love you."

Yugi's eyes grew in surprise. This was not something he had expected to hear. He wanted to say something, but the surprise had stunned him into silence. Even if his mind could figure out what to say, he couldn't make his mouth to form any words. Yami watched Yugi's reaction. It wasn't really unexpected for him to be shocked, but there was more he wanted to say though, so he gently grabbed Yugi's upper arms to prevent him from running away.

"I know this is awkward Yugi, but I can't deny the feelings that I have. I love you, and I want you to know that, and I want you to consider it." Yami said with a hint of desperation.

Yugi finally managed to reply, though in his surprised state he barely registered what he was saying. "But…what about Atem?"

Yami snorted. "I know you're with my father, but think about it, I would be so much better for you." He knew it sounded arrogant, but he felt that he had enough reason to make that claim. "Remember how my father promised you how he would start listening to you more when I had just joined the band? Well, what has he done to fulfil that promise?"

Yugi felt a sharp emotional pain in his gut. In truth, Atem hadn't done much. Although he had allowed Yugi to go home that evening he hadn't been very considerate of his wishes after that. He restrained himself when Yami was around, but was still the controlling when they were alone. In the end it all came down to the simple fact that nothing had changed, even if Yugi wanted to deny it to be true. Yugi looked away from Yami's penetrating gaze, but didn't answer his question. Yami took this as a silent agreement that nothing had indeed changed, and continued to talk.

"I promise you I won't be like that Yugi. If you don't love me back I'll understand and walk away, but please think about it at least. I love you for who you are and don't want to force you into anything you're uncomfortable with."

Uncomfortable. This was the key word. Yugi was uncomfortable being with Atem. Their age, their professional relationship; all these concerns would go away if Yugi decided to accept Yami's feelings. Also, now that he was being confronted with this confession a lot of things fell into place for Yugi. All those times where he wondered why he put Yami's interest ahead of his own could be boiled down to one single conclusion. It was surprisingly simple, but he needed this moment to reach it.

He also loved Yami back.

Yugi turned back to face the drummer and he knew it for sure. He also loved Yami. Yami could swear he could read this exact same conclusion off the lead singer's face and decided to take a chance. He slowly leaned his face towards Yugi's. Yugi understood what Yami wanted, but his recent realization withheld him from turning away. Their lips met only briefly in something that could be called more like a peck than a kiss, but both young men felt the significance of the action. There was acceptance at the very least, but also confusion and hesitation. To both men it was still unsure whether this meant they would now be together, but at least all the cards were on the table now. How things would go from here was a mystery one was eagerly willing to face, while the other was slightly less eager.

* * *

**A/N: **Awe! They had their first kiss! Sort of anyway...

So this is where the mobiumshipping basically starts. I know some of my reviewers have asked me how this story is mobiumshipping. My answer is that it's basically a combination of blindshipping and puzzleshipping, which is also considered as mobiumshipping by some authors, including me.

So will Yugi and Yami eventually get really together? And how will Atem react to all this, or won't he even know? Find out in the next chapter of Torn between two loves :D.


	12. Dilemma

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 12!

When I started writing this chapter I just felt I was doing something wrong. I was going too fast in telling everything and nearly panicked when I noticed how many words I still had to go. Then I thought 'add dialogue, stupid', and suddenly the chapter was done and at the correct length. I should do that more often :D.

Anyway, in this chapter you are going to find out whether Yugi and Yami actually get together, along with a lot of inner thought processes for our favourite children's card game player. Oh! and the title of the story get explained. So will Yugi and Yami get together and make all you puzzleshippers out there squee in delight? And does the title really need explanation? Go read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dilemma**

Days slowly turned into weeks. List no Drakana was still going strong. New tours were being planned and the band was being kept busy. Things seemed to be continuing on as normal, but there was one significant change for two of the band's members. Although Yugi was slightly unwilling to commit himself to getting together with Yami yet, he had agreed to spend some more time with him. Under the ruse of spending quality time with the band during the weekends this time was actually spent with only two members present. Yami and Yugi went on all sorts of outings during their days off. In general they were quite innocent, and could even hardly be called dates. It was tricky to find private spots anyway. Being two very popular celebrities had both its perks and its disadvantages, and in this case it were the disadvantages that ticked Yami off. Being chased by rabid fan girls was far from being on top of Yami's list of perks. Thankfully Yugi had a lot of experience avoiding such situations, which helped greatly. After a few of these successful outings and both started to know the other in a different way than they already had. Both had to admit it only caused their feelings for each other to grow even more.

Yami was thrilled with the development. Yugi however, wasn't so sure. While he was spending more time with Yami he was still seeing Atem, and could only reach one conclusion: He also loved him. Truthfully the love he felt for Atem was different than what he felt for Yami, but he was convinced that it was love nonetheless. Moreover, though the outings with Yami were innocent on the surface, the reason for them made Yugi feel like he was cheating on Atem. This last thought made Yugi cringe whenever it crossed his mind. He'd never expected himself to be associated with that hateful word, nor did he ever wanted to be. But the truth was that it had snuck onto his path and was now haunting his thoughts. He knew he needed to make a decision, but could he? Could he let down Yami after he had his hopes up by going on these outings together? Or could he break up with Atem in order to pursue this much more appropriate relationship with Yami? The choice seemed so simple on the surface. The matter only posed two solutions: one or the other, heads or tails, Atem or Yami. If only the matter was as simple as the flip of a coin.

Both options needed to be assessed carefully. Choosing for Atem meant that everything would turn back to the way they were. Yami, knowing it was a difficult decision for Yugi to make, kept on reassuring him that he wouldn't hold it against him if he decided not to return the feelings. But it would mean that Yugi would go back into a relationship that was in truth inappropriate and in which he was, and probably always would be, uncomfortable. Especially since Atem's promise to him wasn't working out as it should be. Choosing for Yami would solve a lot of those problems, so on the surface it seemed the more preferable option, but there was a whole different matter that could pose problems. How would Atem react when Yugi would break up with him to start a relationship with his son? Yugi feared the worst. Although Atem was a good person, the way he pursued Yugi bordered on possessiveness. Yugi was certain Atem wouldn't do anything drastic if he decided he wanted out of the relationship, but he wasn't so sure he would respond well if his new love interest turned out to be his long lost son. If Atem's controlling nature was fuelled by jealousy there was probably only one way he would respond. As List no Drakana's manager he had the power to take away Yugi's first love in life. It was this thought that made this decision so difficult for Yugi. As much as he wanted to try to see where his relationship with Yami could potentially go, he didn't want to risk losing his band over it.

And thus he was in torn between two loves in more than one sense. On one end he was simply torn between his love for Atem and for Yami. On the other end he was torn between his love for his band and his personal happiness. If it was only the former meaning, then Yugi would have no doubt he would probably choose Yami, but with the latter meaning he couldn't help but choose for his band, which inevitably made him choose Atem.

* * *

About one month after Yami's birthday he found himself on Yugi's doorstep one Saturday afternoon. Yugi owned a decently sized apartment in one of the better areas of town. Hailing from a simple family Yugi felt no need for grandeur even if he had enough money to indulge himself. Yami liked it though. The humble place had a homey feel to it and it allowed him to forget for a while that they were both rich musicians with money to spare. It made him feel like they were just normal young men, which had been exactly Yugi's aim when he bought the place. Music may be his first love in life and his band may be more important to him than anything else in the world, but even he needed a place to escape that world from and have some peace.

When Yugi had called Yami to ask him to come over he hadn't gone into detail about a reason. Before they would always discuss what they were going to do before meeting up. This made Yami slightly suspicious of what was going to happen today, though he was smart enough to realize that Yugi had probably finally reached a decision as to whether or not he would fully accept Yami's feelings. The thought of his potential impending answer made him both excited and nervous as he rang the doorbell. Yugi was quick to answer the door and with a small smile and a quick word of greeting he let the younger band member come inside. He led the way to the living room where they both sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Thank you for coming Yami." Yugi turned slightly so he could face Yami more easily, and the other matched his move. "I wanted to talk to you." Yugi announced seriously, partially confirming Yami's suspicions.

Yami decided to cut right to the chase. "Have you made your decision about us then?" He asked, his voice laced with eagerness.

The question caused Yugi to grip the fabric of his jeans on his thighs with both his hands, causing his shoulders to hunch automatically as he stared at his toes. "Yes I have." He replied softly.

Yami could tell by Yugi's pose and tone of voice that he was nervous and perhaps even reluctant about telling him his decision. A pang of disappointment stabbed his heart as his anxious mind automatically assumed the worst. "So you're choosing for my father then?"

Yugi looked up sharply at the presumption. "No!" He cried out in bewilderment. "What made you reach that conclusion?"

Yami was taken aback by Yugi's sudden vehemence, though likewise feeling instant relief at being told wrong. "I just thought, with the way you were acting, that you were about to tell me some bad news." He replied quickly.

Yugi relaxed and leaned back against the back of the couch. "I guess that makes sense." He conceded, but proceeded to bite his lip, letting a short silence fall between them before continuing. "It's just that it's been a very hard decision to make and it makes me very tense to say it out loud."

A small flash of guilt crossed Yami's eyes before he cast them down, mimicking Yugi's previous posture before he spoke again. "So…am I making you tense?" He said with a bit of hesitation.

Yugi shook his head slowly and placed an arm gently around Yami's shoulders. "Not you personally Yami, but the decision I've made." He said softly.

Reassured by the gesture, Yami lessened his grip on his jeans and looked up again. "So, since you didn't choose for my father, does that mean you have chosen me?"

Yugi let out a long sigh and took his arm back as he leaned backwards again. "It's not that simple Yami." He answered cryptically.

"And you're not making much sense." Yami, who was getting confused and impatient, said accusingly.

"Then please allow me to explain without you interrupting me every other sentence." Yugi retorted, effectively causing Yami to withhold any comment so he could explain. "Over the past few months, and this last month especially, I have come to know you Yami. I have come to know the great and dedicated person you are. When you confessed your love for me at your birthday party I was shocked, but I also realized that I also love you. Right now, I must admit that I might even love you more than your father."

Yami's eyes brightened at the confession, but some part of him told him not to celebrate just yet. Yugi had made it clear that there was more to this story.

"But this puts me in a very delicate position, because there is one other love that needs to be taken into consideration."

"One other love?" Yami interrupted with confusion, but instantly regretted his words when Yugi shot him a scolding look for the interruption.

"Yes Yami, besides you and Atem I have one other love in life and that's the band." Yugi said matter-of-factly, his tone succeeding in making Yami feel like a boy being reprimanded by his parents for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

Yami quickly gathered his wits however, since this still didn't explain what Yugi meant by a longshot. "How does the band come into this?" He asked with a small voice, hoping to avoid more of Yugi's irritation.

Seeing Yami like that made Yugi take a deep breath to calm down. It was unlike him to respond like he had, but his feelings over his dilemma made him slightly irritable. He just wanted to get this whole mess out of the way, and Yami's questions weren't going to make him explain himself quicker. He was being irrational though, and he knew that. Yami deserved to know all the aspects of what made him reach the decision he had. But he would need to explain them calmly so Yami could follow his train of thoughts.

"Yami." Yugi started while gently taking both of Yami's hands into his. "Like I said I love you even more than I love Atem, but I love the band equally. Think about what would happen if I told your father that I would leave him to be with you. I fear for what he might do. You were right when you told me that he has done little to keep his promise to me. I think he wouldn't listen to reason and even use the band as leverage to make me stay with him."

It was then that Yami finally understood. Yugi wanted to choose for him, but his fear of Atem's actions made it impossible for him to make that commitment. He knew how much the band meant to Yugi. He personally witnessed how hard he worked to keep it going. Indeed, losing the band would destroy Yugi, and Yami knew his love just wouldn't be enough to repair the damage. But there was still one thing he didn't understand though.

"How can you be so sure my father would react like that?" He questioned. "Surely he isn't _that_ possessive of you to blackmail you into staying with him? He didn't do that when you had that fight that nearly threatened to break you up."

Yugi sighed again and looked away. "That was different Yami. I have known your father for longer than you have and I understand how he thinks. When we got into that fight we nearly broke up because we were both stressed out over your arrival and finding a new drummer for the band. If we had broken up then it would have been because we couldn't make things work out. And truthfully, he would have probably won me back over some time later when things had settled down, or at least tried to. This is different. If I break up with Atem now, when things seem to be going all right, to be with another lover, his son no less, Atem will become irrational. Of that I have no doubt. He wants me, and will do everything in his power to keep me."

Yami could hear the hurt in Yugi's voice, and felt his heart go out to the older man. He had clearly given this a lot of thought and Yami simply didn't know his father well enough yet to know whether Yugi was just being overly worried, or appropriately cautious. Though he did have some idea. The way his father had insisted on him coming to live with him until he was old enough, and the way he had effectively manipulated him in staying after that spoke volumes of his possessiveness towards Yami. Once he had something he was apparently reluctant to let it go, and when he was forced to, like with Yami ten years ago, he would take every opportunity to get it back. This made Yami realize that Yugi was right. His father was a good man, but he was also very selfish, and wouldn't respond well if Yugi would leave him for Yami. But even though Yami now knew the extend of Yugi's dilemma, he didn't know the answer yet. So far he had denied choosing for his father and left Yami's question of choosing him unanswered. Remembering this made Yami's dread return. Was it possible that Yugi would choose for neither of them? He wanted to ask that question, but decided against phrasing it like that. Any more presumptions might just cause Yugi to snap at him again.

"So…" Yami started hesitantly, gripping Yugi's hands a little tighter, making the latter look back at him. "What is your decision then?"

Yugi lifted one pair of hands to his cheek while lifted the other pair to Yami's. The gesture spoke of Yugi's care for the younger man and the unwillingness to let him go, just as much as Yami didn't want to let him go. "If you agree I'll choose both of you for now."

Yami's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected this answer. In a way this decision was on one end so unlike Yugi. Yugi was so keen on having social acceptance. Why he had involved himself with Atem in the first place was very unlike him in its own right. But to complicate matters by having another lover on the side was beyond uncharacteristic. On the other end this was the most logical decision for him to make in his position. He would never risk giving up his band, but obviously his feelings for Yami were too deep to ignore. Conflicting emotions assaulted Yami's mind probably as much as they had assaulted Yugi's when he was struggling to find the best solution to the matter. On one end he was ecstatic that Yugi would return his love, but at the same time he was angry at his father for forcing Yugi into this decision. It nearly made him guilty for loving Yugi in the first place.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Yami questioned, feeling the need to give Yugi one last chance to change his decision. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Yugi, who caught on to what Yami was trying to do, smiled in appreciation as he pressed Yami's hand firmly to his own cheek. "I'm sure Yami, and I know you would never make me feel uncomfortable. Being with you actually makes me more comfortable in a relationship than that I've ever been with your father, despite being forced into staying with him as well. I gave this decision much thought before suggesting it to you. But it is you who needs to be willing to accept it. Although we shall become even closer if you accept, you will also be faced with seeing me and your father together."

Yami bit his lip, reluctant to accept to the terms provided. He wanted Yugi. That much was for sure, but was he willing to share his affection with his own father? Could he even bear that? But the look in Yugi's eyes and the soft warm hand pressed gently against his cheek answered those question for him. No, he wasn't willing to share, but if Yugi could bear the conflicting emotions for his sake, then Yami could do the same. The option of just simply giving Yugi up so he wouldn't have to face this tore at his own heart so violently that he was unsure if he would be able to continue working with him so closely. Especially now that he knew Yugi returned his love. If only Yugi didn't love him, then he might be able to move on, but knowing the spark existed between the two of them would drive them insane if they would give it up. Yugi offered him a choice, but Yami was basically driven into a corner with only one way out. For his own emotional well-being and Yugi's he could only agree.

Yami leaned forward and provided Yugi with his answer with a kiss. This kiss was much more than the one on his birthday had been, or any other kisses that had followed. During the past month as they grew closer they had never kissed like that again however, meaning not on the lips. Any kisses they had given one another had been on the cheek or forehead. These, although filled with intended love, had been innocent enough for Yugi to bear. This kiss was much more. It was unrestrained. Since Yugi had already made up his mind there was no hesitation as he accepted Yami's soft lips against his own. Soon their hands left each other's cheeks to wrap around each other to further their kiss. Yugi was used to this, but for Yami it was his first time, yet no words were needed. They moved in perfect unison, instinctively knowing what to do. It felt right. For Yugi this first real kiss felt even better than all the kisses Atem had given him. Yami simply took this new experience as a whole and was convinced that nothing could ever possibly top it. In short, both felt more happy than they had ever been in life. Even when they simply stared at each other lovingly after they had pulled apart again, the feeling didn't evaporate. They rested their foreheads against one another and smiled while holding each other tightly. Still no words were needed. They experienced how their eyes truly were the windows to one's soul, and they spoke through them. If there was a word stronger than love, then that's what they were feeling. They felt like they were one.

They stayed at Yugi's place for the rest of the day, just enjoying each other's presence as they talked and exchanging passionate kisses. They made a promise to each other that when they were alone they would forget about Atem, and not let themselves be inhibited by thoughts about him. They were sad when the sun started to set outside and Yami needed to go back home for supper; back into the world where Atem existed. Yami didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to, especially if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Atem was no fool. If Yami would come home late after visiting Yugi once it wouldn't be that suspicious, but if it would happen more often, then he might just catch on. With a final goodbye kiss he left Yugi's apartment to head back home. He would see Yugi again soon enough. He would be coming over tomorrow, but then it would be to be with Atem. Yami dreaded seeing his new lover with someone else. Luckily Yugi did manage to restrain Atem's passion when Yami was around, which made it more bearable, if only slightly.

How Yugi was going to bear juggling two lovers Yami didn't know, but all he could do for now was love the beautiful lead singer. This concession would only be temporary as far as Yami was concerned. Sooner or later Yugi would have to give up one for the other, and Yami could only hope he would be chosen. Hopefully one day Yugi would be strong enough to choose for his own happiness and break up with Atem. He would just have to work slowly towards that outcome. He vowed to himself that he would never become as impatient or possessive as his father. He would allow Yugi the time to work his way through this, and if he did eventually decide to go for the safer option and stay with Atem after all, then he would just let him go.

As for Yugi, though he felt like he had no other choice but this he still hoped fervently that he had made the right one. Once again he was involving Yami in a struggle between him and Atem. Besides the fact that this struggle was rather implicit, the only difference this time is that he had given Yami a choice in whether or not to become involved. Yugi wouldn't have held it against him if Yami would have been too afraid to face it, but the fact that he didn't proved to him how much the younger man loved him. It warmed his heart in a way Atem had never achieved, nor could ever. It taught Yugi a valuable lesson about true love. He became increasingly aware that Atem's love for him wasn't real love after all, just a possessive lust. If only he had known sooner, then he would have been more adamant in his rejection towards his manager. However, when Atem first came on to him he had no experience in intimate affairs and was actually quite flattered despite his fears and concerns.

Yugi scrunched his face when he thought back of the memory, which had taken a whole different meaning with his recent realization. The relationship with his eighteen years older manager had never seemed more wrong than now, and he had never wanted out more badly, when he had someone whom he was convinced truly loved him. But he just couldn't, at least not yet. His band was simply too important for him, but even if it wasn't he also had the others' welfare to keep in consideration. If they lost their work, on which they had worked so hard these past few years, because Yugi decided to be selfish and choose for his own happiness then he would be no better than Atem. So, if not for himself, the band needed to stay together for their sakes as well. Yugi was not just carrying the weight of his own happiness on his shoulders, but that of Ryo, Joey and Tristan as well, and Yami of course. He could never forgive himself, never even live with himself, if his choice would mean leading them to their own downfall.

Yugi had heard stories about young girls who were forced into prostitution. How the pimp controlling them would threaten to harm the girl's family if she didn't comply. He silently wondered if this was how they felt. In this case he was the whore and Atem was the pimp, forcing him to stay with him for the sake of not just his own love for music but that of his friends as well. Even though Atem had made no threat yet he was already holding all their lives as leverage for Yugi's affection. The idea that tomorrow Yugi would share a bed with this man suddenly disgusted him. He needed to find a way out. Juggling two lovers could only work out for so long before he failed to catch one and it fell down. It was just a matter of how he could leave Atem without him making any threats. This was easier said than done, but at least Yugi could simply enjoy being with Yami for now while tolerating Atem. He sighed. A difficult time lay ahead of him. He had initially thought that choosing for both his lovers would solve his dilemma, but it fact he had only made it more complicated. The only hope he had was that everything would work out eventually.

* * *

**A/N: ***Sniffs* I really feel for Yugi right now.

So yes! They get together! (Did you even doubt that they would?) But Yugi is also very troubled and his opinion about Atem is slowly changing now that he has accepted Yami's affection.

So will Yugi and Yami manage to keep their relationship a secret? Will Yugi be able to get himself out of this situation? Find out in the next chapter of Torn between two loves :D.


	13. Rifts

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 13!

This is a bit of an oddball chapter. Everything that happens in here wasn't originally written down in my general plot line, but it's important nonetheless. Without this chapter some things in the future might have come out as odd.

Anyway, in this chapter Yugi visits Atem the day after he and Yami got together. Will he be able to keep their relationship a secret, or will Atem find out? Go read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Rifts**

The next day Yugi pulled up at Atem's driveway like he had done many times before during the last year. In just a few weeks he and Atem had their first anniversary, for as far as you could call it that. They were simply lovers with no plans of getting married or even living together for the obvious reasons. In fact, they could even hardly be called lovers, more like fuck buddies. Considering this there really had been no hope of this relationship ever being able to succeed, and it made Yugi even more demure. He always knew that the relationship didn't have the best foundation to begin with, but he always managed to keep at least one foot on his fluffy pink cloud and ignore the problems that pestered his mind. That said, he couldn't say that his love for Atem had completely evaporated when Yami had accepted his proposal. People in general didn't just go from being in love with someone to completely losing that love over the span of just a few hours, even if they realized how little actual love was involved. Yugi's pink cloud may have become smaller, but it hadn't evaporated yet. All the analogies and Yugi's fears aside, Atem was a good man at heart. He had never physically, mentally or emotionally abused Yugi. He may be overbearing, but he wasn't out to harm anyone, least of all Yugi. Memories of how he had also made Yugi happy and laugh still managed to bring a smile to his face now. He hadn't had any real bad time with his much older lover. If only Atem was a good enough person to be able to let him go without any repercussions, but of this Yugi was by far unconvinced.

He got out of his car, ready to put up a façade that everything was as they had been before, while this was far from the truth. It would be difficult to be in the same house of his true love while being sexually involved with the other occupant. Hopefully Yugi and Yami could both bear the situation, and keep their involvement a secret from Atem. He took a deep breath and tried to put himself into a mind-set that wouldn't raise any suspicion as he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Like usual Atem opened the door to reveal his enthusiastic self.

Like usual Atem quickly pulled Yugi into a kiss in greeting.

Like unusual the kiss failed to make Yugi as feel as warm as it had it the past, and Yugi actually didn't participate in it like he had countless times before.

Instead, he only half-heartedly kissed the other back. This small act of reluctance from Yugi's side made Atem pull back and look at his young lover curiously.

"Is there something wrong Yugi?" He asked.

Yugi nearly panicked. He had barely gotten inside the house and already Atem was suspicious. Or was his guilty mind just hearing things that weren't there? After all, Atem didn't sound accusing, but genuinely concerned for his well-being. It actually made Yugi feel some of the love he had once felt for the older man return. Luckily this feeling managed to keep Yugi rational and not allow his panic to take the upper hand. He silently reprimanded himself for nearly exposing his secret relationship with Yami because of such a simple question from Atem's side. If he kept that up there was no doubt they would never be able to hide it. So instead Yugi smiled and gave Atem a hug to thank him for his care. It also allowed him to hide his face as he told his first real lie in life. If any discomfort for not wanting to lie would show on his face at least Atem wasn't able to see it this way.

"I'm fine." Yugi said. "Just a little tired that's all."

"Yeah, I know how much publicity tires you out." Atem replied as he hugged him back, referring to the numerous interviews, photo shoots, and other publicity appearances they had to deal with last week. "It's no wonder you're feeling a little spent."

Yugi rolled his eyes at his lover's presumption, but said nothing. If Atem wanted to believe that and it would get Yugi back into clear waters then who was he to make him believe otherwise? However, he did feel the need to test his lover; to see whether he had truly forgotten about his promise. Thanks to Atem's presumption he even realized that this was the perfect opportunity. He had somewhat of a reason to not be in the mood and because the band had been under the scrutiny of the press last week they hadn't been together like usual to avoid raising suspicion about their relationship. If there was one time Atem would be most reluctant to let him go home it would be now. With the promise however, he promised to listen to his beautiful nightingale, and this was a perfect opportunity to show whether he would hold up to that promise. It all came down to whether he would allow Yugi to go home.

"Atem?" He asked as he pulled back to look at his lover. "Would you mind if I just went home to rest up?"

Atem was taken aback by the question. Yugi had never asked it no matter how tired he was. Before the promise, if Yugi would have ever asked, Atem would most certainly have laughed it off before disregarding the entire issue and dragging Yugi further inside his home. But before he could respond like that he noticed there was a seriousness to Yugi's expression that could not be ignored. He almost seemed desperate for him to be lenient. In truth Yugi was desperate. If Atem would let him go back home without a fuss, then perhaps he wasn't as possessive over Yugi as he thought he was. At the least it would mean he remembered and abided by his promise, which would at the very least mean there was some hope left for him and Yami. But Atem was basically just confused as he stared back at his lover. That Yugi would use this excuse when he had never used it seemed strange to him, especially since he was already here to begin with. If Yugi really was too tired to come then why hadn't he just simply called? It would have been equally strange, but at least the made more sense to him than this.

"Why Yugi?" He decided to ask, hoping to get some answers. "You're here now, so you might as well get some rest here."

Yugi didn't exactly know how to feel about the answer. It wasn't an outright no, but it wasn't an understanding yes either. The fact that Atem was asking meant that there was some improvement however, and it gave him some grounds to work on. But if he wanted to test his lover then being more assertive in voicing and acting on his desires would be necessary. What Atem had said made him realize that his lover was genuinely confused, which wasn't odd since it did make sense. He was here now, it would be odd to come all the way over here just to leave again right away, so he needed to find a way around that. This wasn't going to be easy however, since the real reason he wanted to go back home could not be used as an excuse. All he had was the claim of being tired, which Atem had graciously expanded by giving a reason for his supposed tiredness. He just needed to go along with it.

"I didn't really realize how tired I felt until I came here." He lied, but mentally slapped himself for he knew it was a very poor one. This was confirmed when Atem rose an eyebrow, so he quickly needed to add something. "I mean, sure I knew I was tired, but I thought the feeling would just go away when I got here and saw you again." He put his head against Atem's chest, hoping it would strengthen the claim of him being tired. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like being together right now. I just want to go back home."

If Atem had noticed the pleading undertone in Yugi's voice, then he didn't show any outward signs of it. He was confused about what Yugi was trying to achieve. Because of his confusion he wasn't catching on to Yugi's intentions. So instead of letting the matter and his young lover go he embraced him again.

"You're being silly." He admonished while kissing him on his forehead. "You're here so you might as well stay. We haven't seen each other personally all week and I just want to spend time with you like usual."

Yugi became angry with his lover. He wasn't listening, or at the very least wasn't accepting that Yugi just didn't want to deal with him now. It was time for him to remind him of what was really going on here.

"What about your promise to me Atem?" He said demandingly while pushing himself out of his lover's embrace to glare at him.

It was then that Atem finally understood what Yugi was trying to do. Though he couldn't help but feel that his young lover had taken an odd way of reminding him of his promise. He hadn't done that once during the approximately five months after he had made it.

"What about it Yugi?" The retorted. "I'm listening to you, aren't I? I asked after your reasons and I've listened to them. I just feel that you aren't giving me a very good reason. If you're tired then let me take care of you."

"No you're not listening Atem." Yugi accused back, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm telling you I want to go back home and you're not letting me. How does that constitute to you listening to me?"

Atem fell silent for a while as he watched his young lover's wet face, searching it for any type of explanation. He didn't want to argue or fight with him. Perhaps he wasn't helping matters by being reluctant to let Yugi go, but he was just acting so odd. Why Yugi was so adamant on leaving was beyond him. If this was some simple test to see whether he would remember his promise then he was not amused by it. For five months Yugi had never brought it up again, and Atem felt like he held up his side of the bargain by being a bit more considerate. At least he hadn't showered Yugi with kisses like he had done before, nor did he drag him off to his bedroom anymore. Admittedly these changes were largely due to Yami's presence, but it did show his good will. On the other hand he still didn't really ask whether Yugi was okay with doing something, but he was more mindful of how the lead singer responded to his actions. Overall, he had made changes to try and make him more comfortable and Yugi hadn't given him any indication of being dissatisfied. So now that he did bring it up and became upset over it just struck an odd note, and he needed to get to the bottom of this whole issue.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" He asked calmly, hoping his own manner would calm his upset lover down. When he saw the confused expression forming on Yugi's face however, he sighed and shook his head. "First you don't mention my promise to you for five months, and now you suddenly bring it up under the pretence of being tired while you did bother to come all the way out here." He crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me if I think you're acting a little odd and want to know what's going on."

Yugi bowed his head in defeat. He knew Atem had beaten him at his own game. What was meant to be a test had turned around to slap him in the face. Even though he was still upset that Atem simply wouldn't let him go back home without a fight, he also knew that Atem's actions were valid. He guessed he couldn't expect any lover to just abide by his wishes without question, especially since the situation was admittedly odd. He briefly wondered how Yami would react to this situation, but quickly dismissed it. He couldn't imagine them ever being in such an awkward situation, and even if they would Yami would probably react similarly. Sure, he wouldn't casually try to dismiss the matter like Atem had, but he too would request an answer from the lead singer. Heck, even Yugi himself would probably react the same way if the roles were reversed. This plan had been destined to fail from the very beginning.

But now he had to consider his next course of action. He might be able to press this argument to put some more stress on their relationship, which would inevitably make it easier to break up with him in the long run. Yet, this sounded very deceitful and unfair to Yugi, childish even. Like his older lover he preferred a direct approach opposed to deceit. He could never live with himself if he would tiptoe around the actual problem and take the easy way out in such a way. Even if his band and Yami were at stake, it just wasn't a part of Yugi's character. Would he make sacrifices for Yami and his band? Yes. Would he destroy someone's life for Yami and his band? No. Plain and simple. His band and Yami were important to him, but nothing could be important enough to warrant such actions. This meant that Yugi would just have to admit his loss to Atem and hope he wouldn't press the matter anymore afterwards.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I don't know what came over me, but I-"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he looked up and saw Yami standing on the stairs observing the scene. How long Atem's son had been standing there Yugi didn't know, but by his sympathetic expression he must have been there for a while. It was as if Yami knew what the older young man was trying to achieve but failed at. Atem, however, mistook Yugi's interruption for an inability to express himself. He calmly took a step towards his beautiful nightingale and gently pulled him into a warm embrace. Yugi didn't resist, but did notice the look in Yami's eyes. Whether it was sadness or disgust Yugi couldn't really tell, but one thing was clear; Yami hated seeing his father hug his boyfriend like that.

"It's okay Yugi." Atem said softly into the other's ear. "Let's just forget about it all right?"

Yugi witnessed Yami frown at his father's reaction. One moment he wanted to know what was going on and when he seemed to have gained the upper hand he wasn't really interested any more. Was he really that obsessive that he really didn't care as long as he could hold Yugi in his arms? If this was true, then perhaps Yugi's fears of Atem's reaction should they make their involvement known were more legitimate than Yami originally thought. In the end this event taught something to both young men. Yugi became increasingly convinced that what Atem felt for him wasn't love in the real meaning of the word, but leaned more towards lust, and Yami gained more understanding about Yugi's fears. Between them just a glance was needed to tell each other their conclusions about this.

Without any more words Atem started to guide his lover to the living room. Though when he turned around he saw his son still standing on the stairs, staring at them with that strange look still on his face. He frowned, wondering why his son would look at them that way. Atem had consented to not be too mushy with Yugi while Yami was around, but he'd probably only heard them talk and saw them hugging, so there was no reason for him to be upset about anything. Something just wasn't right about the way Yami was seemingly staring at them for no reason in particular.

"Something wrong, son?" Atem eventually inquired, hoping to get some answers.

The sound of his father's voice made Yami snap out of his eye lock with Yugi. He briefly wondered whether it would be wise to answer at all, knowing that his now raging heart and resentful emotions towards his father would be difficult to conceal in his tone of voice. Any odd responses could alert his father that something was going on. On the other hand, if he remained silent and simply walked away it would also be a sign that something was going on, and then he would probably never hear the end of it before Atem was satisfied with an answer. Either way it was best to respond and hope his father's current occupation with Yugi would be enough to have him forget about the matter.

"I'm fine." He said as calmly as possible, though did notice his rapid heart rate caused the pitch of his voice be slightly higher. "I was just on my way to the kitchen when I heard you two argue and didn't want to intervene."

Atem nodded, indicating that he was satisfied with the answer. Yugi and Yami both let out a small sigh, relieved that they had managed to keep him at bay. They realized that they had to be more careful. Simple glances, or even innocent looking gestures and carelessly spoken words could potentially cause Atem to piece all the pieces together, and find out how deep their friendship actually ran. Especially when Yugi's current reluctant and even rejecting attitude towards his older lover was added into the mix.

After this short exchange Atem continued to lead Yugi towards the living room, and set them both down on the couch. Yami joined them shortly afterwards after he had visited the kitchen to grab a snack. The rest of the day progressed like normal. They talked and watched some television like any normal lazy Sunday. As expected it was difficult for the two youngest attendees to act like nothing was going on between the two. Now that they had officially admitted to each other that they loved each other it was becoming increasingly difficult to define the boundaries between which actions denote a normal friendship and which an intimate relationship. On many occasions Yami thought that it might be better if he would just leave the room to prevent any of their actions to reveal their secret. On the other hand his leaving would give Atem a free pass to be more intimate with Yugi, something with Yami loathed even if it was inevitable anyway. At least as long as Yami stayed in the room Atem would restrain himself and give Yugi some more space. Yugi was both glad and apprehensive about the consideration. He feared that Atem would eventually notice their odd behaviour and connect the dots, but at the same time he was glad Atem wasn't clinging to him while Yami was around. Atem on the other hand was so focussed on trying to get his young lover to relax that he didn't even think about another possible reason for him to be reluctant and slightly rejecting to his advances. He just assumed that their earlier argument had put a sour note on their get-together, which resulted in a certain tension hanging in the air.

Both young men were able to breathe a little bit more comfortably when Atem headed off towards the kitchen to start making dinner. Yami noticed how Yugi was wringing his hands as he absently stared at the flashing television screen. As a matter of fact Yugi had been wringing his hands for most of the afternoon. It truly hurt Yami to see his boyfriend like that. He didn't want him to be nervous or tense. Seeing that the coast was clear right now he stood up from his own place on the armchair and sat back down next to Yugi on the couch. He gently placed his arm around the lead singer while his other hand pried Yugi's fingers apart. Yugi relaxed somewhat by his touch, though remained tense when he thought about how Atem could walk in on them at any moment.

"Yami, what if Atem sees us like this?" He whispered nervously while glancing over his shoulder towards the doorway.

"Then he'll see me comforting you Yugi. We're not doing anything that we didn't do before." Yami murmured back, rubbing his lover's shoulder reassuringly.

Yugi sighed and allowed himself to put his head on Yami's shoulder. "It's so difficult to tell though. It may look innocent, but your touch means something different to me now. I'm just afraid that Atem can tell if he would walk in right now."

Yami nodded. "I know. I feel the same way, but I also thought you could use a hug from me right now."

Yugi smiled. Yami may be Atem's son, but he was so different from him when it came to social contact. He was understanding about Yugi's feelings. Naturally the fact that he felt the same way made it a lot easier, but this also meant that talking with Yami about his feelings was a lot easier. That thought alone made Yugi feel warm inside and relax a little in his lover's friendly hold.

"I do." Yugi admitted. "I don't want to stay the night Yami, but I probably won't be able to convince Atem to let me go home." Tears started to form in his eyes. "Though some part of me still loves him, the part that doesn't want to be with him is getting stronger."

"I know Yugi." Yami held on to the softly crying Yugi a little tighter. "After today I really understand your fears about what my father would do if he found out about us. I know how difficult it is for me, so I can only imagine how difficult it is for you, being in the middle of it all."

"Thank you Yami." Yugi sniffed. "It's difficult, but your understanding makes it a bit more bearable."

Yugi quickly glanced over his shoulder to see whether Atem was still in the kitchen and unaware of what was happening in the living room. When he saw that the coast was still clear he quickly gave Yami a kiss on his cheek to show his appreciation. Yami smiled sadly and returned the favour by giving Yugi a kiss back. After that they sat in silence while Yugi rubbed the tears away.

"What's going on here?"

Yugi and Yami both turned around to see Atem standing in the doorway. For a moment they feared that he suspected something, but when Atem saw that Yugi had been crying he immediately walked over to his young lover and cupped his cheeks with both his hands.

"Why are you crying Yugi?" He asked with concern in his voice. "Yami didn't upset you, did he?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I did no such thing father. As a matter of fact, I was comforting him."

Atem glanced over to his son, not appreciative of his cocky interruption, but his attention quickly returned back to the upset young man in front of him. "Is this true Yugi?"

"Yes Atem. Yami didn't do anything. He was just comforting me when I got upset." He confirmed, glad that it wasn't an actual lie.

Atem nodded, satisfied with the confirmation. "But what upset you, my beautiful nightingale?"

Before, the endearing nickname had merely embarrassed Yugi, but now he inwardly cringed at its use. Though it also meant that Atem was truly clueless about the significance of the young men's interaction, which was a great relief. Now he just had to think of a plausible explanation for being upset.

"He's still a bit upset about your little argument earlier." Yami replied before Yugi had to. "He feels that you don't appreciate him enough by not allowing him to go back home."

This time Atem fully turned his attention towards his son. "I believe I asked Yugi for an explanation Yami, not you." He reprimanded.

Yami clenched his fists in anger. "Well maybe if you would just keep your promises and listen to him then I wouldn't have to involve myself."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "I don't like your attitude Yami. I suggest you drop it and leave me to settle this matter with Yugi personally."

Yugi noticed that Yami was about to explode, and couldn't blame him. Yami was only trying to help and was actually telling the truth. By taking Yugi's side however he was standing up to his father on Yugi's behalf, which didn't sit well with the middle aged man. Yugi didn't want the rift between father and son becoming larger than it already was though, so it was time for him to step in.

"Stop it! Both of you!" He said loudly, instantly getting the undivided attention of both other men. "Atem, Yami was only trying to help and you should appreciate that. Besides, it's true what he said. I'm upset because I feel you're not upholding your promise to me."

This time it was Atem who rolled his eyes and he slightly tightened his hold on Yugi's face. "I thought we settled this hours ago Yugi. I listened to you, but thought your arguments were not good enough. I wanted to spend some time with you. Is that too much to ask?"

Both young men remained silent after Atem's question. Both knew that it was exactly this kind of behaviour that made Atem cause all kinds of problems for himself. Was he truly so blind that he didn't see that? He was no fool, but apparently his own desires did make him unreasonable. Atem took their silence as guilt and relaxed a bit.

"Good. Now stop being silly and come and eat dinner." He ordered and stood up to lead the way.

Yugi and Yami silently followed. The remainder of the evening was spent in silence. The tension in the air was heavier than before, but Atem obviously tried to ignore it. After dinner was over Yugi briefly considered going back home, but he knew that after everything that had happened today Atem simply wouldn't let him go. The rift between them might have become bigger, but the bridge connecting them was only getting stronger.

* * *

**A/N: **In the end, I like how this chapter came out, even if it wasn't planned.

So Atem remains clueless, but the rifts between Atem and Yugi, and Atem and Yami are growing bigger. Yugi feels trapped and Yami can finally understand him. This is a recipe to disaster just waiting to happen, right?

So how long will they be able to keep it up? What will the emotional repercussions for this arrangement be? Find out in the next chapter of Torn between two loves :D.

On a side note: I changed most of the titles of the previous chapters to make them better imho. Lately the chapter title were really short (only 1 or 2 words) so some other titles just felt a bit out of order. The content wasn't changed though.


	14. Dreams

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 14!

Another chapter in which stuff happens that I hadn't spelled out in my general plot line, but it just flew from my fingers. We're diving into Yugi's psyche for a bit and find out how he's handling having two lovers. Ryo get suspicious and Atem gets angry. How will Yugi handle it all? Go read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 14 Dreams: **

_Fans were cheering, their praise invigorating. A smile graced his lips, while he waved at the faceless crowd. In their midst suddenly was one with a face. He focussed on this person, which turned out to be a young man. His smile grew wider when he recognized the face of his lover. He waved at him in particular and called out to him. But then the face of another man appeared. He looked almost the same as the first, but was a lot older. He ceased his waving and stared at the intense gaze of the one who controlled his fate. The face of this man grew bigger, taking up his entire view. His enlarged presence was suffocating._

"_What do you want Yugi?" Atem booming voice jeered though his lips did not move. "Do you want your fans or Yami?"_

"_I…I want…both." Yugi stammered a reply._

_An enlarged hand appeared and wagged its index finger. "Ah, ah, ah, you can't have both."_

_A bright light began to shine from behind and Yugi turned away from Atem's large head to see his band on the stage. Time stopped. The sound of the cheering fans was gone, and the band's members didn't move._

"_Will you ruin their future for your own selfish wishes Yugi?" Atem continued to jeer from behind. "Will you give up your first love in life for the sake of a new one?"_

"_I…I…" Yugi couldn't find the words to reply._

_The image of himself and Yami locked in a passionate embrace appeared. With each kiss the image of his band cracked until it broke to pieces. Tears formed in his eyes and he turned back to Atem's enlarged image._

"_It's all your fault!" He said defiantly._

_Yugi felt arms restraining him from behind. He tried to pull away, but he was trapped. "Now now Yugi, don't be like that." Atem's voice murmured in his ear. Yugi stopped resisting, even though the voice caused shivers to run up his spine. "You know it's all your own fault. You were the one who accepted my love for you. You were the one who decided to fall in love with Yami. You were the one who went behind my back and decided to mess around with my son." Atem's arms tightened their hold, nearly suffocating the smaller male. "You are the only one to blame here. Now what will it be: The band, or Yami?"_

"_I…I can't choose!" Yugi screamed and tears fell down his cheek._

"_So you will continue to lie?"Atem scoffed. "You are even worse than Duke."_

_The scene changed again. Yugi found himself lying naked on a bed. Atem's naked form hovered above him. Again he tried to get away, but his hands were restrained above his head. He wanted to scream, but his lips were captured in a kiss._

"_You really are nothing but a fucking whore." Atem's voice continued to taunt while his image continued to touch and kiss him. "A whore who can't even make a simple decision."_

_One part of him continued to fight and resist, while another treacherously moved along with Atem's ministrations._

"_It's a surprise anyone would even want you. At least you are pleasing to the eye."_

_Both sides of Yugi were panting. One from exertion because he resisted, and the other because of pleasure. Yami was to his left, trying to reach out to the struggling Yugi. Yami was also on his right, looking at the pleasured Yugi with disgust._

"_Yugi, don't give up. We'll get through this together." Yami on the left encouraged._

_The one the right growled. "I was right about you before Yugi. You really are a whore." He turned his face away from him. "And to think that I really thought you were different."_

"_Don't listen to him Yugi!" The first one urged. "I love you. You know I do."_

_Yugi didn't know where to look or what to think. He desperately wanted to believe the Yami on the left, but knew the hard truth in right Yami's words. Meanwhile Atem's actions became more intimate by the second. He didn't even pause or slow down, just steadily continued caressing his body. He felt disgusted with himself. One side was welcoming the sensations with vigour, while the other wasn't strong enough to fight back. Either way the result was the same._

_Atem would fuck him._

_He watched with both horror and anticipation in his eyes as the older man prepared to penetrate him. When he did, Yugi screamed._

* * *

Yugi shot up in his bed while screaming. His entire body was drenched with cold sweat. His wide eyes stared unseeingly in front of him. He panted hard once his scream had ceased.

"Yugi?" A sleepy voice sounded from beside him. "Nightmare again?"

Yugi didn't answer. The images of his dream still flashed clearly before his eyes and he hardly even registered that the speaker had said something until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"You've been having those quite a lot lately." The one beside him observed as he gently pulled Yugi back on his back.

It was true. Ever since the odd fight with Atem Yugi had been having nightmares on a regular basis. They were all different, but they always came down to the same thing. Always was Atem taunting him about the decision he could not make. Always was Yami both supportive of him and disgusted by him. Always did he awake with a start, though sometimes he was screaming while other times he was crying. But most importantly, always did he have one when he was sharing the bed with the man who taunted him in his dreams.

Atem pressed Yugi close to his body and raked his fingers through his young lover's hair. While Yugi stared at the ceiling an ironic thought crossed his mind. Unknowingly to him Atem's comforting gesture was actually very counterproductive. Yugi couldn't relax in the other's arms anymore and remained tense.

"Now, go back to sleep. I'll watch over you." Atem murmured and settled himself more comfortably.

That's how it went most nights he shared with Atem. He would roughly awaken from his nightmare, causing Atem to startle awake as well on most occasions. When Atem did wake up he would try to comfort Yugi and lull him back to sleep. Though his gestures and words were touching, they always carried a double meaning for the young lead singer. After the first couple of nightmares Atem had even stopped trying to get Yugi to tell him what the nightmare was about. Yugi refused to tell anyways. Instead he just remained silent until he fell asleep again. This was a difficult feat to accomplish in its own, since what he really wanted to do was run out of the room to the one on the other side of the hallway. He knew for certain that if he were to be with Yami his nightmares would evaporate like snow before the sun. But he couldn't. The chances of Atem noticing he was gone and finding him in Yami's arms were simply too great. So Yugi didn't resist as Atem lazily continued to thread his fingers through his hair, or when he placed a small kiss on his shoulder and snuggled his face in the crook of Yugi's neck. He had become a passive participant, but it was the only way for him to cope being with the lustful man.

After a while Atem's movements became gradually slower until they stopped all together. The only thing Yugi felt was Atem's hot breath delicately brushing his skin. He turned his head slightly to gaze at his manager's face. He looked so peaceful and harmless while asleep, young even, nothing like the controlling forty-one-year-old Yugi knew him to be. He finally allowed his tense body to relax. Seeing Atem like this made him understand why he sort of fell for him in the first place. Sort of, since Atem basically convinced him to give it a try. But Yugi had to admit that he had found some degree of happiness being with the man. If only circumstances had been slightly different, then perhaps things could have actually worked out between them. That Atem is another guy Yugi had long since accepted, but he had never gotten over the age difference and the fact that he is his manager. The fact that they kept their relationship a secret from the outside world for these reasons had only acted as a catalyser. But what if Atem had been younger? That in its own would have changed a lot. Yugi found himself often thinking about such things recently. All kinds of 'what ifs' crossed his mind in a desperate attempt to deny that all this was happening to him.

But it was.

If Atem could only see how much it was killing him on the inside.

But he didn't.

Accompanied by his own troubled thoughts and the fear of another nightmare made it difficult for Yugi to find sleep again. He forced his thoughts to Yami. Not of the troubles that followed in his wake, but just of Yami. His smile, his laugh, his understanding. He even allowed himself to imagine it was actually Yami lying next to him right now. It was enough to allow Yugi to smile and he slowly felt himself drifting off to sleep. For the rest of the night the nightmares stayed away, but Yugi knew it was only temporary. Next time he and Atem shared a bed together his night would most likely be troubled by nightmares once again.

* * *

For weeks now Yugi and Yami had been able to keep their relationship a secret. Atem, though annoyed by Yugi's reluctance and nightmares, was still clueless. Thankfully he was too focussed on staying in Yugi's good graces to notice anything else. Other than that everything seemed like normal in general, but behind closed doors Yugi and Yami were free to give in to the feelings they felt. But it was taking its toll on both of them. Yugi's fears only grew along with his growing love for Yami, causing making an actual choice only harder with each time they could be together. While Yugi was plagued with nightmares Yami was plagued by jealousy. Whenever Atem and Yugi were together Yami wasn't far away. His presence prevented too many intimate moments between his father and his boyfriend. Next to that he sometimes tended to undertake rather risky actions to either further prevent Yugi and Atem from being together, or to snatch a few more intimate moments for himself with the lead singer. Yami also constantly urged to come clean with everyone. It wasn't just for his own sake, but he saw how the situation was killing Yugi from the inside out. In the end it was all for naught. Yugi remained torn between two loves, and the rift only grew bigger and bigger. He simply couldn't risk making the choice.

The other band members were also unaware about the steadily growing relationship between their two colleagues. Yugi and Yami had debated on whether or not to tell their friends about themselves, but had decided it would probably best not to involve them. The situation was difficult as it was, and they didn't want to complicate matters by involving the others. Besides, there was no telling what they would do. Though Yami and Yugi were both convinced that the others would have no quarrel over their relationship, the fact that Yugi also remained with Atem would not sit well. All of them would probably pressure Yugi to break up with their manager. Ryo because he would be disappointed in Yugi otherwise, Joey because he wholeheartedly disapproved of his relationship with Atem to begin with, and Tristan because he would probably simply back both the others up. Yugi felt enough pressure on his shoulders already, and wasn't willing to add any more. So they had decided to keep the band out of it, and for as far as they knew they had succeeded. Yugi had the sneaking suspicion that Ryo was onto them however. Even though he hadn't given off any outward signs of knowing, it was difficult to let anything go by the observant male. Where other people were clueless, Ryo was able to pick up on those little details.

And indeed Ryo had noticed that his two friends had been acting weird for a while now. It had taken him a while to connect the dots, but eventually figured out what was going on. When he did it even became very obvious that it was surprising no one else noticed. The way they talked to one another, the way they looked at one another, the furtive touches they shared, it could only mean one thing. Ryo didn't really know what to think of it. At first he thought Yugi and Yami made a cute couple, but when he realized that Yugi and Atem were still together it became an entirely different matter. Deciding to get to the bottom of this, he confronted Yugi when they were alone in Ryo's house.

"Yugi." He said a bit hesitantly. "I want to ask you something."

Yugi caught on to Ryo's serious tone and already suspected what this was about. "What is it?" He asked softly.

Ryo turned to face Yugi. "Is there something going on between you and Yami?"

Yugi bit his bottom lip, but didn't meet Ryo's gaze. He knew it was useless to lie to the observant band member. If his behaviour towards Yami hadn't already confirmed it then his current reaction most certainly would. It would be best to just speak the truth. Lying didn't make it untrue and Ryo wouldn't forgive him if he did. That didn't make confessing it any easier though.

"Yes." He confessed, albeit a bit grudgingly. "Yami and I are in love."

"But you're still seeing Atem, right?"

"Yes."

"Look at me Yugi." Ryo said sternly, compelling Yugi to comply.

Yugi slowly turned his head around to meet Ryo's disappointed gaze. It was difficult to not turn his head away again. He hated seeing his friend look at him like this, but he completely understood what the other felt. If nothing else Yugi and Ryo both held honesty in great regard. If Ryo or any of his other friends would put themselves into the position he had put himself in Yugi would also be disappointed in them.

"I never thought you'd ever be in a situation like this Yugi." Ryo continued. "I accepted your relationship with Atem because it was your own choice to make and because I thought it made you happy. But now, to hear you're cheating on him with Yami, makes me doubt whether I even know you. I never thought a rational, hard-working, and honest guy like you would be capable of doing this."

The words coming out of his friend's mouth stung Yugi greatly. It was bad enough to see that Ryo was disappointed in him, but to hear the actual words made things so much worse. If only Ryo had reacted with a little bit of anger, then it would have been easier to hear it. But Ryo had stayed calm, and even remained calm after his words while he calmly started to walk away. No doubt he was going to confront Yami as well. Yugi had to do something to stop him. Ryo didn't understand just yet, for he didn't know the entire story.

"Ryo, please wait!" Yugi called out, effectively making the other male stop though he didn't turn around. "Please, you don't understand. It's complicated Ryo. Please allow me to explain."

Ryo kept his back turned to Yugi as he clenched his fists and eyes shut. "What's there to explain Yugi? You're dating two people at the same time. That's not complicated, but plain and simple. As much as I approve more of you having a relationship with Yami than with Atem, the fact that you're cheating on Atem has no excuses."

Yugi fell silent for a while and bowed his head as Ryo's heated words sank in. He knew that cheating on someone was wrong, and always thought there was no good excuse for doing it, but his case was different, right? He wasn't willingly cheating on Atem, but as of yet unable to leave him.

"I understand Ryo." Yugi eventually said dismally. "I understand why you're upset, but at least hear me out. You owe me that much, right?"

Still, Ryo didn't move. For a while Yugi though Ryo wasn't going to give him that chance. When Ryo finally moved Yugi feared he was going to walk away without an explanation, but Ryo instead unclenched his fists and eyes and slowly turned around. Yugi and Ryo's eyes locked and Yugi knew he had only one chance to convince Ryo. He had to make it count.

"I love Yami dearly Ryo, with all my heart. I love him more than I love Atem, and I want to be with him." Yugi scrunched up his face and slightly looked away. "But I also love the band with all my heart and would do anything to preserve it. Besides, it's not just my own happiness I need to think about, but I also need to consider yours."

Ryo became confused over what Yugi was trying to tell him. He didn't see yet how the other's love for Yami and the band could possibly explain why he was cheating on their manager. For a moment he reconsidered walking away, unconvinced by the lead singer's explanation so far. However, the way Yugi was talking implied that everything could fall apart . What was he so afraid of?

"What are you trying to say Yugi?" He asked demandingly. "I just told you that I would rather see you with Yami than with Atem, and I think that Joey would even cheer you on. So how does you being with Yami be bad for us?"

Yugi could tell Ryo was still confused, but at least the young lyricist was willing to get to the bottom of this and Yugi was glad for it. He desperately wanted Ryo to understand. Ryo always understood.

Yugi sighed and faced his confused friend again. "It's not you I'm worried about Ryo, it's Atem." He paused to see whether Ryo caught on, but he just remained confused. "I'm afraid of how Atem would react if I left him to be with Yami. Atem is a good guy, but also possessive of me. I'm afraid that he would threaten to harm the band if I told him I wanted to leave him to be with his son. I can't bear that thought Ryo. It's not just my happiness, my dreams, that get destroyed, but yours as well. I have to protect you all, so we can't come out into the open, and I can't leave Atem."

Understanding began to dawn into Ryo's eyes. He finally understood the scope of the problematic situation, and the horrible struggles his friend was facing. He never thought there could actually be a decent reason behind engaging in an adulterous affair. He always thought it was just dead wrong, no matter what the situation. So when Yugi admitted to being a part of one his mind had been made up before he even knew about this specific situation. Now that he did his opinion changed drastically. He didn't know his manager well enough to know whether Yugi's fears were founded enough, but he decided to trust the lead singer. He had never let him down before.

Ryo walked up to Yugi and gently hugged him. "I understand Yugi." He said softly. "I wish I knew how I could help you."

Yugi was glad he was able to convince his friend and hugged him back. "It's all right Ryo. Your understanding alone means a lot to me." He gently pushed Ryo back and held him by his shoulders. "Just promise me one thing Ryo. Please promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Joey and Tristan. This is my problem and my burden to bear. I don't want you to get involved in this more than you already are."

Ryo stared at Yugi's serious face and nodded. "You know that if I were Joey I would tease you for your corniness, right?"

The joke caused a smile to crease on Yugi's face before he started to snigger. Ryo was glad he was able to lighten the mood. Yugi was always so serious, and this situation wasn't a laughing matter either, but at least this way Yugi truly knew he could count on him.

True to his word Ryo kept his knowledge about the affair to himself, and Yugi and Yami continued their dance of secrecy. Things did get gradually worse for the young couple though. One of the worst things was that Yugi's nightmares became worse. Before he only had them whenever he was sleeping next to Atem, but after a while he also had them at home. A couple of months in their relationship the young couple had found a way to take their relationship to the next level. Under the ruse of going out with the band and it being more convenient to stay over at Yugi's they were able to spend a night together at least once a week. At first Yugi always had pleasant dreams when Yami was right beside him, but even that didn't last long. At least Yami was able to give Yugi some measure of comfort whenever he woke up screaming and crying. But the longer he waited resolving the situation, the more lost he became in his own vicious circle of thoughts, and the worse things became as a consequence. There was simply no way out other than giving up one of his loves.

But the choice simply remained impossible to make.

* * *

Atem awoke when he felt someone squirm against him. Yugi was caught in another nightmare again. He was squirming as if trying to get away from something or someone, and drops of sweat beaded on his contorted face. He was groaning and mumbling something incoherently. Atem felt a wave of concern wash over him. Yugi was being plagued by too many nightmares for his comfort, and it was making him increasingly worried over his beautiful nightingale's health. He didn't understand why Yugi was having so many nightmares lately, or why he refused to talk about them. Instinctively Atem pulled the young man close in an attempt to comfort him, but it only caused Yugi to squirm even more.

"Yugi." Atem said in a low tone while gently shaking the nightmare ridden person. "Yugi, wake up."

Yugi awoke with a start. He instantly tried to sit up, but was prevented by Atem's hold on him. He started to panic and continued to squirm in an effort to get away from whatever or whoever was holding him. Although awake, his mind was still caught in the images of his recent nightmare and unable to process what was happening.

"Yugi?" Atem's voice was laced with concern. "Yugi calm down. It's me, Atem."

"Get away from me!" Yugi suddenly yelled.

As he continued to squirm he accidently hit Atem in the stomach with his elbow, causing the older man to wince in pain and release his hold. Yugi scrambled out of bed and backed away until his back hit something hard and he could go no further. Panting and wide-eyed, he remained where he was. After he'd recovered Atem flipped the switch of the lamp on the nightstand. Both men winced when the sudden light caught in their eyes.

"Yugi, calm down already." Atem said a bit more demandingly.

With the light now on Yugi slowly started to get back to reality. When he realized where he was the panting young men started to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Atem relaxed a bit when he saw that his young lover was coming to his senses. He got out of bed and slowly walked up to the troubled person on the floor. He knelt down and gently placed his hands on the other's shoulders.

"Yugi this is getting ridiculous and can't go on. Please tell me what's wrong with you."

Yugi blinked a couple of times and then shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no, I can't tell you." He said with desperation.

Atem's eyes hardened. "I don't understand Yugi. One moment you berate me for not listening to you, and when I actively try to listen you won't talk to me." He scolded, but got no response. "Please, I want to help you, but I can't do that if you're not talking to me."

Yugi didn't look at his manager and remained silent. Getting aggravated Atem roughly grabbed Yugi's chin and forced him to look at him.

"Dammit Yugi!" He said angrily, making Yugi close his eyes in fear. "Can't you see how worried I am about you?"

"Atem, you're hurting me." Yugi whimpered, referring to the fingernails digging into his skin, but remained otherwise silent.

Atem searched Yugi's face for any answers, but all he got was fear and pain. He let out a frustrated sigh and let Yugi's chin go. Yugi instantly started to rub his sore skin. Atem got back up to his feet and turned around.

"I just don't understand who you are anymore Yugi. You resist my affections, you are plagued by nightmares, and you refuse to talk to me. Sometimes I even wonder whether you still love me." He looked back at Yugi who was still on the floor nursing his chin. "But I still love you Yugi, and I don't want to lose you."

After those words Atem got back into bed and laid down with his back to Yugi and switched off the light, casting the room in darkness once again. Yugi remained on the floor for a while, whimpering softly as he mulled over Atem's words. At least Atem still didn't realize that Yugi was cheating on him, but he read something else behind those words. Even though Yugi might not love him anymore, and Atem was upset with him right now for not talking, he wasn't going to let him go. This only caused more fuel to be thrown on the fire of his nightmares, which were getting worse. Yet, he had no choice but to bear it and let things run its course. He slowly got back up and walked up to the bed. He slid back in under the covers and laid down. He wondered whether he should say something to the upset older man, but didn't know what to say. No matter what he said it would either be a lie or reveal his secret, and he wanted neither. Torn up between his emotions, he softly cried himself back to into yet another nightmare riddled sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh!...The drama...*sniff*

So, Yugi is having nightmares. I hope you caught on to all the imagery. Even the left-right Yami was done on purpose. I know the scene with Ryo might seem a bit out of the blue, but considering I described him earlier as being a very observational young man I just couldn't leave him in the dark, and I just had to write that scene to make sure everyone understands the gravity of the situation. Like some reviewers have pointed out, Yugi's actions are just simply wrong, and even I don't condone them. Still, he feels trapped and is unable to choose, but it is inevitably tearing him apart piece by piece. Even Atem becomes genuinely concerned, but just doesn't catch on and is unable to get Yugi to talk.

So how long will it take for Yugi to break down completely? Will Ryo perhaps intervene, or will Yami become desperate? Find out in the next chapter of Torn between two loves :D.

This chapter, without the A/Ns, is exactly 4500 words long. I feel so awesome XD.


	15. Resolution

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 15!

This chapter does continue with my general plot line. We left off where Yugi was rapidly becoming a heap of misery. But after several chapter filled with secrets and pain it's time for a resolution. Who will provide it? And will Yugi's fears turn out to be founded? Go read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Resolution**

Yami was observing his lover from a distance. Yugi was rehearsing a rather tricky solo on the violin. Before he had no trouble hitting the correct notes, but today it just didn't seem to want to work. He would start off well, but after a couple of beats he would hit the wrong note, filling the music room with an ear-splitting noise. Frustrated, Yugi wanted to throw the offending instrument across the room, but was stopped by Yami, who had quickly walked up to him. He gently took the instrument from his boyfriend's hands and put it aside. Yugi yawned widely and rested his forehead against Yami's chest. They were free to express their feelings for each other today. Only Ryo was with them, though he was in the house at the moment. Joey and Tristan were caught up in a photo shoot for the entire day. Yami allowed his lover to rest against his chest and gently held him there. Over the few months that they had been together Yami had become increasingly worried over his lover's well-being. The nightmares were taking their toll on both his mental and physical health. He was constantly tired from lack of sleep and his work suffered because of it.

"How are you holding up Yugi?" Yami softly asked him.

"Terrible." Yugi confessed sombrely.

Yami gently lifted Yugi's chin with a finger and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You know you can't keep doing this to yourself, love. I'm worried about you."

"I know."

Yugi yawned again and rested his head against Yami's shoulder this time. He felt as if all he had to do was simply close his eyes and he would be asleep in an instant, safe in his boyfriend's arms. But then he remembered that the nightmares also plagued him when Yami was close. They were of a different nature than the others though. Those dreams usually started off pleasantly. He would be together with Yami and they would be happy. But then Atem would join the scene and find out about them. Although what happened next differed every time, the end result always remained the same. In the end the band would be destroyed and Yami would be ripped away from him.

"Please Yugi." Yami begged as he nuzzled Yugi's hair. "You must tell everyone the truth about us. I know you're afraid my father would threaten to harm the band, but the band is doomed anyway if you cannot perform up to standard."

Yugi remained silent. Somewhere he knew Yami was right, but a large part of him wanted to deny it. This part was convinced that he was simply tired. Everything would be back to the way they were once he got a good rest. Despite being faced with the harsh truth, and inwardly knowing that the only way for him to get a good rest would be to resolve the problem so the nightmares would go away, Yugi still couldn't commit himself to actually do it. His fears and determination to succeed were simply rooted to deeply for him, effectively blinding him from the truth.

At first Yami mistook Yugi's silence for his unwillingness to respond, but when he felt the young man's body slump against him he knew Yugi had fallen asleep. Yami sighed. If Yugi was tired enough to doze off like this then the problem was even worse than he thought. If this were to continue for much longer then Yami was convinced the problem would solve itself when Yugi would finally collapse under the pressure. He knew he had to prevent that from happening. He felt guilty, because he was the one who caused Yugi to be like this in the first place when he confessed his love for him. If only he had kept himself on the side lines, then perhaps he would have suffered, but at least Yugi would be okay. It was too late to turn back now though.

He shifted his boyfriend's weight so he could pick him up. He was surprised by how light Yugi felt. He had noticed his boyfriend had lost weight before and often asked him if he was eating well enough. It seemed Yugi wasn't; the stress making him unable to hold much down. Yet Yugi hadn't been this light when he last took a good look at him. Yami sighed and carried him to the couch nearby and gently placed him on it. He took off the jacket he was wearing and placed it over the sleeping form of his lover as a make-shift blanket. He was pleased when Yugi took hold of it and unconsciously snuggled it close, and smiled sadly. To see the strong-willed lead singer reduced to a heap of misery pained his heart. He knelt down by the couch and softly brushed his blonde bangs from his face. He noticed how pale Yugi looked, except for the dark circles under his eyes. His cheekbones stood out sharply, and Yami was sure that if he would lift Yugi's shirt he could count his ribs. If Yugi was a lesser man then he would probably have resorted to alcohol, drugs or both. He was rapidly losing sight of his own light in the darkness. Yami knew he had to do something fast before it extinguished entirely. Someone needed to break the vicious circle they had caught themselves in, and Yami, as the perpetrator, should be the one to do it.

Right about that moment Ryo came back from his house, carrying a few plates of sandwiches for lunch with him. Yami quickly turned around when he heard him enter and motioned him to be silent. When Ryo saw Yugi he instantly understood and quietly continued to come in. He walked up to Yami and handed him one of the plates, which he took from him.

"He's sleeping?" Ryo asked softly.

"Yeah." Yami whispered back. "He was so tired he fell asleep while leaning against me. I thought it best to let him sleep for a while. He hasn't had a good sleep for months now."

Ryo nodded in understanding. "It's taking a toll on both of you, isn't it?"

Yami sighed and nodded. He silently gazed at Yugi. He was sleeping peacefully for now, but Yami knew that sooner or later the nightmare would return and jolt Yugi awake again.

"I wish there was something I could do to help." Ryo said with concern. "I even wish he had never accepted Atem's love in the first place."

"There is no use mulling over what has been done Ryo. The solution to this problem is simple." He paused as he combed his fingers through Yugi's hair. "Atem needs to find out about us."

Ryo looked sharply at the drummer. "Would you risk the band for this Yami? You could also step down, you know."

Yami nodded. "I know that Ryo, but our love has grown too strong to deny. Even if I were to step down then the problem wouldn't be solved. It would only cause both of us more misery, and besides," He turned back to face Ryo, "with him in this state the band isn't doing much better."

Ryo looked at the young drummer for a while, while his words sank in. He then nodded slowly. "I understand Yami. Besides, losing the band isn't the end of the world, even though it may seem that way for Yugi."

"Indeed." Yami looked at Yugi again and smiled sadly. "That's why I'm going to solve the problem for him Ryo. If I can't convince him to do it himself then I will."

"How?"

Yami shook his head. "I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out."

"Just…" Ryo started but stopped himself and bit his lip while looking down.

"Just what Ryo?"

Ryo took a deep breath. "It's just that our big American tour is coming up. I know that Yugi's health is more important than that, but…" He trailed off again.

Yami nodded in understanding. "I understand Ryo. The band is just as important to you as it is to him, isn't it?"

Ryo nodded, but remained staring silently at his feet. He felt ashamed for wanting to put the tour ahead of his friend's health. At the same time he gained a bigger understanding of why Yugi was unable to just bring his secret out in the open.

"Then let me promise you this Ryo. I won't do anything until the end of the tour unless it is really necessary."

Ryo looked up at Yami again and their gazes locked. Both knew they understood the other's feelings. Next to them Yugi started to squirm. He was having another nightmare it seemed, so both friends rushed to their friend's aid. It only resolved Yami's belief that something needed to be done.

For Yugi's sake.

* * *

Touring with the band was exhausting. That was something all the band members already knew. For Yugi this tour was even harder than normal. How he managed to put up a decent performance every night was beyond him. He wasn't playing or singing his best, and he knew that, but at least he didn't make any big mistakes that would have caused losing the crowd's favour. Joey and Tristan, who had been catching on that something was wrong with their friend, had eventually tried to find out what was wrong with him. While Yugi stubbornly insisted that he was fine, Yami and Ryo had confided in their remaining band members. Joey was at first furious to hear his friends hadn't confided in him sooner. Even Tristan expressed his disappointment. Once they had cooled down somewhat though, they had actually proven to be valuable allies. Among the four of them, the members of List no Drakana had made it their mission to keep Yugi going as well as they could. They took turns to make sure Yugi at least ate and slept as much as he could, even going so far as to have Atem cancel a few appointments Yugi was supposed to attend. Even the fans had gotten wind that something was off about their favourite singer, and rumours about the cause of his 'mysterious illness' were in abundance. Some even came disturbingly close to the truth, but everyone knew not to take those rumours seriously. Atem, of course partly knowing why Yugi wasn't performing top-notch, just kept reassuring the fans that Yugi was just stressed over his work and would be better in no time, though not even he was convinced of that. Though he did know that the nightmares were the mayor cause of his tiredness, he still didn't know what was causing the nightmares in the first place. He had even resorted to interrogating the other band members about it, but to no avail.

Six months after Yugi and Yami had officially gotten together, they were finishing off their last concert of their American tour. They were pulling through, though barely. The other four members played their best to compensate for their unofficial leader's slip ups. The crowd didn't seem to notice much despite the few negative reviews they had received lately. The crowd was cheering and kept begging for more, providing Yugi with enough energy to at least finish their show. At the end List no Drakana stepped up to the front of the stage to bow. It was then when Yami suddenly pulled the lead singer towards him and kissed him passionately. The crowd was suddenly silent, shocked by the display of affection before them. Yugi resisted at first and pulled back to look at his lover's face with his eyes filled with fear.

"Yami-" He started to say, but was stopped when Yami placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh Yugi, don't worry." Yami told him. "I'm going to solve this problem for the both of us."

When Yami closed the distance between them again Yugi didn't resist. He was still scared to death over what Atem would say, since he was undoubtedly witnessing this scene from the backstage area right now. But he was here, with Yami, with his band, who were were both apprehensive and relieved, and the crowd, which had gotten over their original shock and were now cheering them on. Yugi knew something needed to be done anyway, even though he was unable to do it. So maybe it was for the best that Yami had taken matters into his own hands and let things run its course. If only this blissful moment could last forever.

* * *

Atem was shocked.

One moment he was witnessing how List no Drakana entertained their last audience of their current tour. He could never get enough of watching the band, or rather, he could never get enough of hearing Yugi sing. Even though he wasn't performing up to standard lately Atem still absolutely loved to hear him sing. Yugi's voice continued to enchant him. The next moment however he witnessed how his son pulled his beautiful nightingale towards him and kissed him. Even though Yugi seemed to resist at first, he was now clearly accepting the intimate gesture. Atem didn't know what to make of it. His mind refused to work and everything but the image of his young lover and his son locked in a passionate kiss was blocked out. He didn't even process that the band was leaving the stage and heading his way.

Even though Joey, Tristan and Ryo hadn't known beforehand how and exactly when Yami was going to bring the secret out into the open, they coordinated their moves like they had planned it all along. The three of them stood protectively in front of their two friends, ready to defend them from their manager. It felt a bit awkward, since Atem was in a sense their boss and they had no real quarrel against him, other than the fact that Yugi's fear of him harming the band. Yet they were determined to defend their friends' actions

Atem finally shook out of his shock when they were standing right in front of him. He blinked a couple of times and opened his mouth to speak, but had trouble finding the words.

"How…what…just happened?" He stammered.

"Well what does it look like Atem?" Joey replied sarcastically.

"Joey." Ryo scolded his friend. "Don't get yourself so worked up. It isn't helping."

Joey snorted a reply, but remained silent otherwise. He and Yugi had been friends ever since they were small kids. Joey had always protected his little buddy, and that bond caused him to be instantly turn to the defensive. Ryo on the other hand understood that it would be better to remain calm if they wanted to resolve this issue with the least amount of trouble. Yami however, had other plans in mind.

"Guys please." He started, making his friends turn to him, revealing himself and Yugi for the first time to Atem since they walked up to their manager. "Though I appreciate your help this is something Yugi and I have to settle with my father."

Even after those words Joey was reluctant to give up his spot. However, Tristan grabbed Joey's shoulder and nodded reassuringly to his fellow guitarist.

"I know you want to protect them Joey, but Yami is right. Though we are a part of this, it's Yugi and Yami who have to sort this out. They can handle it."

At Tristan's words Joey finally allowed himself to relax a little. He nodded guiltily and stepped aside some more to give his friends some space. Yami nodded and smiled in appreciation. He then wound his arm around Yugi's waist and boldly took a step forward and faced his father. Yugi let him be led along, but kept his head bowed. Though he was reassured by his friends' presence he was also still very much afraid of what Atem was going to say or do next. Yami knew he was the one having to do the talking, but he was fine with that. After all, it was he who confessed his feelings to Yugi in the first place, and it was he who now brought their secret out into the open. It was only logical that he was the one to settle this entire situation. Still, though he was almost eager to confront his father head on then and there, he noticed that they were attracting the attention of the stage hands working nearby.

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere in private, father." Yami suggested calmly, eyeing the people around them to silently indicate why he made that suggestion.

Atem, who had been silently watching the exchange unfold before his eyes, quickly gathered his wits and caught on to what his son meant. Though it worried him that the issue was apparently serious enough to provoke such a heated reaction from the other band members and to make his son want to discuss it in private. It only confirmed to him that what he had just witnessed wasn't a silly joke or publicity stunt or whatever. Still he kept his calm. It wouldn't do anyone much good if he would start to scream and yell here, especially since his fears weren't confirmed yet. He still had to hear exactly what was going on. Atem took a deep breath and nodded. He turned around and beckoned for them to follow him. The anxiety was written all over their faces as they all followed their manager to the small director's office of the venue they were at. The director was currently overseeing the flood of excited people leaving the building to make sure there were no problems, so the office was empty for them to use. Atem held out the door for them to enter and Ryo, Joey and Tristan wanted to step inside, but were stopped by Yami.

"Guys, could you all please wait outside?" He asked, his voice still calm and confident.

"But we want to support you." Joey replied pleadingly, showing his willingness to protect them.

Yami nodded. "I know guys, and we really appreciate it, but I think it would be best if Yugi and I discuss this with my father without you." He smiled reassuringly. "Please let us handle this. We'll be fine."

Yami's reassurance convinced Ryo and Tristan, who nodded their compliance. Although Joey hated being left out of the discussion, he also understood Yami's need to handle this on their own. It would only add more pressure on their manager if he had to face all five of them. Perhaps it was better this way. The least the band was involved the less likely Atem probably was of threatening them. So in the end Joey also backed down and joined the other two in the hallway. Although they had to stay out, they weren't planning to be too far away in case they needed them. Yami nodded in appreciation and confidently stepped inside the office with his arm still around Yugi's waist, leading the tense and anxious lead singer inside with him. Atem glared at the offending arm, but didn't say anything yet. Instead he closed the door and turned to face his lover and his son.

"Yami." Atem said, his voice clearly indicating that he was displeased. "Tell me why I don't believe this was just a silly joke on your side. Even if it was I can tell you I'm not amused in the slightest."

"Because it's not a joke father." Yami stated calmly and clearly. "I love Yugi. I have loved him for a long time now. I confessed my feelings to him on my birthday and he accepted them about a month later. We've been together for about half a year now."

And then it finally clicked in Atem's mind. The fight they had over the promise, Yugi's odd behaviour since then, and, most importantly, Yugi's sudden decline in health. Though after the recent kiss he had already come up with that conclusion, the fact that it was basically confirmed now made it seem like he had only just made it. Atem became angry at that point.

"Get your filthy hands off of _my_ lover Yami." Atem yelled and reached out to snatch Yugi away from his son.

Yugi flinched and held on more tightly to Yami, causing Yami to reach out with his other arm to hold him close. "Atem, please stop!" Yugi cried out.

At the sound of his beautiful nightingale's voice Atem instantly stopped. He retracted his hand and took a calming breath, but it did little to restrain his boiling anger. "Do you even realize what you're doing Yugi?" Atem hissed through his teeth. "You're cheating on me! With my own son no less!"

"Atem, please I-" Yugi started to say, but Atem wasn't done yet.

He turned his gaze back to his son. "After ten years of hating me you call because you needed me. I took you into my home, tolerated your disrespectful attitude, cared for you, gave you a position in an internationally renowned band, and this is how you repay me? By taking away my beautiful nightingale away from me?" He took a threatening step forward. "I thought these months here had changed you from your grandparents' brainwashing, but I guess I was wrong. They did more damage than I realized. They took you away from me, and now you're taking away the one who filled the empty void you and your mother left behind." He turned back to Yugi. "I wouldn't be surprised if Yami didn't love you at all Yugi. That the only reason he seduced you is to cause me more pain."

The accusing words hit both young men hard. Yugi was trembling in fear. He'd never seen Atem angry before and it scared him to death. He knew Atem wouldn't remain calm once he found out, but he hadn't expected him to become this mad. At the same time Yami was losing his cool. His father's accusations toward him made him seething with rage. Though he could understand his father's indignation over how Yami had come into his life and was now taking his lover away, he had no right to claim that Yami was out to hurt him by seducing Yugi into loving him instead. That claim was just absurd and irrational.

"That's not true father." Yami retorted, struggling to keep his own anger at bay. "I didn't come out here to cause you more pain. I didn't even want to come here in the first place, remember? But you made me come here, you didn't let up in becoming part of my life, and you basically gave me no choice in joining List no Drakana." He turned his face to look at his trembling boyfriend in his arms and continued at a softer tone. "I also didn't purposely take Yugi away from you. I have truly grown to love him and decided to let him know that despite the fact that I knew he was with you. It was his own choice to be with me." He turned back to face his father. "He has been uncomfortable being with you ever since the beginning. You kept your relationship a secret from the entire world and that was already breaking him up before I even came into the picture." He paused to take a deep breath, gathering his courage to say the final words. "But I never forced Yugi into something he didn't want to do. For months I've kept reassuring him that if he didn't want me that I would let him go without a fight. Something that he is afraid you won't do. Granted, we went knowingly behind your back, but he was afraid of you. Afraid of your overbearing and controlling nature."

Silence fell in the room, though the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Instead of backing Atem off, Yami's tirade had only managed to anger Atem even more. The same old arguments from before were brought back and Atem was getting tired of them. It always came down to the same things. It always came down to how Yugi was uncomfortable and how Atem was manipulative and all that crap. In everyone's eyes it was always Atem's fault. Never could he do anything right apparently, no matter what he did. Even becoming more considerate of his young lover wasn't even enough. Why? Why, oh ,why was what he did never enough?

"Please Atem." Yugi, who had turned to face his manager, pleaded. "Please, I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have cheated on you, whether it be with Yami or anyone else. But I love Yami with all my heart, and I want to be with him. Please, allow us to stay together."

Atem looked at his young love's pleading face, but instead of swaying his opinion it only caused him to want Yugi even more. He was determined to keep him, and went along with the first idea that came to mind.

"I'll give you a choice Yugi." He said as he crossed his arms. "You either come back to me and everything will be forgiven and turn back to the way they were. I'll make up something that'll satisfy the press about Yami's little stunt." He eyed his son with discontent. "Or you'll chose to stay with Yami, but know then that I will no longer allow that stealing son of a bitch to live with me any longer. I also won't be the manager of List no Drakana any longer, but will start all kinds of rumours that'll destroy the band's reputation."

Both Yugi's and Yami's eyes widened in shock. This is what they feared all along, but the blow of it actually happening was harder than they expected.

"In short Yugi, destroy my life by leaving me and I will destroy yours." Atem added for good measure.

Tears sprang into Yugi's eyes. The choice he had been dreading to make was stated right here in front of him. He looked at Yami and Yami looked back, but even he couldn't offer any words of comfort. Although Yami had done the talking, only Yugi could now make the choice.

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered in desperation. "I'm sorry Yami."

Yugi slowly pulled himself out of Yami's embrace. The mortified look on Yami's face told him all about his feelings, but thankfully Yami remained silent. With his head bowed in utter defeat he slowly walked up to his manager. He would sacrifice himself for the sake of his band. His band was his first love in life, and even Yami couldn't fill the void if Yugi lost that. He didn't see the smug look on Atem's face. The last thing he knew was Atem's arms firmly around him before he broke down in anguish, and passed out from exertion and stress.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow...this is getting more gloomy by the chapter, isn't it? Can you imagine it'll only get worse?

So, thanks to Yami Yugi is is finally forced to make the choice and chooses for Atem. The vicious cycle is broken, but will everything truly be resolved by this choice? What will Atem do to make sure Yugi can no longer cheat on him? Find out in the next chapter of Torn between two loves :D.


	16. Break down

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 16!

This chapter was quite tricky to write. I knew what was coming, but I wasn't sure how to bring it. There were so many factors to take into consideration. Most importantly, how will things continue for the main characters from this point on? But also, how are they going to explain Yami's action to the world? I eventually came up with this. Will there be more lies, or finally some truth? Go read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story, and I own Ceragi, which I've used to create the user names. Oh! And I don't own Gay Life Now. That's the name of a magazine a friend of mine owns.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Break down**

**SENNEN MUSIC SUPPORTS HOMOSEXUALS**

**Two band members of List no Drakana kissed on stage**

_At the end of their last show in America, List no Drakana's lead singer Yugi Muto was passionately kissed by the band's drummer Yami Sennen. The act caused a lot of shock among fans of the popular band. According to several different fan websites, the possibility of the two young band members being gay led to many different opinions. 'I think it's absolutely cute! The two make such a nice couple!' Says MinoList87, while No_lev_wix_Yami states that 'It's so disgusting. I'm burning all my cds and will never listen to them again!' A poll on the band's official website even indicates that the band has lost the favour of 11% of their fans._

_In a press conference hosted by manager Atem Sennen the next day, he stated that the two band members are not homosexual, but that their act was out of support for the homosexual community. List no Drakana sings of perseverance and with this act they want to show gay people not to give up in fighting for their rights. Marik Ishtar, editor of Gay Life Now magazine, and spokesperson for the homosexual community claims that the community appreciates the band's support. At the same time he criticises the act itself. 'Even though these two young men shared a real kiss, the fact that it wasn't given out of actual love undermines the intention of the act itself.' Ishtar continues by claiming he's interested in discussing the possibility of working together with the band in the future._

_During the press conference the issue of Yugi Muto's health was also brought up. For the past few months the lead singer's health has notably declined, and it is starting to affect his performance on stage. Sennen however refused to discuss the matter, claiming that Yugi's health has nothing to do with the recent act. He keeps to his original claim that Yugi is simply under much stress right now and will probably be better after a well-earned rest. He asks that the press will respect their wishes and allow the band some peace._

Duke Devlin sneered when he had finished reading the article. He roughly crumpled up the newspaper and threw it at a nearby wall. That damn Yugi always seemed to be able to get out of anything, but Duke knew better. He knew Yugi was as gay as that Marik Ishtar, and that he had been fucking Atem for over one and a half years now. Duke wasn't fooled by Atem's claim that the kiss had been a mere act to show their support of the homosexual community. He knew for certain that his former manager would never allow someone to do that to his lover. No, Duke was convinced that the kiss hadn't been what Atem portrayed it to be at all. Pictures and videos made by the fans had no problem reaching the media, and had been shown all over the news. Despite his reservations towards the band, Duke had actually watched one of these videos as it was aired on the news. No matter what everyone said, he could tell that the two hadn't shared a simple kiss. He had kissed enough girls to know when a kiss was given out of real love, and what he saw on the video were two young men who loved each other. It only aggravated him more. The thought that Yugi had actually found real love made him want to bash someone's head in. At the very least Yugi was obviously suffering from whatever was going on. Duke felt great satisfaction in knowing that Yugi wasn't in the best of shapes right now.

Duke looked up when he heard someone else coming into the room. He smirked when he saw the small body of his most recent conquest step into the kitchen. The girl was young, Duke guessed she was probably around fifteen years old. He didn't even know for certain, just like he didn't even know her name, but Duke didn't care. He had just taken her home last night like he had done with many other girls before her, some even younger than she. She had easily fallen for his charm when she recognized him as List no Drakana's former drummer. She'd been a bit shy at first, admitting that she was still a virgin, but had loosened up considerably after Duke had offered her something to drink. That he had spiked the drink with drugs she hadn't known, but it had led to a very satisfactory outcome.

Right now the girl shyly walked up to the kitchen table and sat down next to him. Duke felt his earlier violent thought slip away and turned his attention to the girl. If he wasn't going to bash someone's head in, then he could still have another round with this girl. It wasn't like he had to go anywhere anyway. Atem paid him handsomely for his silence about his relationship with Yugi. It was enough to allow him to live a relatively comfortable life in his small apartment downtown without having to bust his ass with work. His cabinets contained enough food and drugs for him to last a few more days, so he didn't have to go out to get some more. Duke felt like his life had never been better. Sure he enjoyed more fame during his time with the band, but he didn't miss the hard work and Yugi's constant whining.

Before he could do really anything to the girl though, his phone rang. Annoyed, he took it from his pocket and was surprised when he saw the caller id. It was Atem. Why would he call him? He hadn't called even once after they had made the deal and parted ways. Duke briefly looked at the girl, who was looking at him inquiringly, and considered refusing the call and turn his attention back to her. However, the fact that Atem would call him while the commotion around the kiss still going on intrigued him. Perhaps Atem expected him to realize what was really going on and wanted to ensure his silence. Duke smirked at the possibility. Maybe he could get something out of this after all.

"Hello Atem. It's been a while." He said pleasantly.

"You still have my number?" Atem replied back.

Duke chuckled and started to walk out of the kitchen. "But of course. I kept it around in case I felt a sudden urge to talk about you-know-what. By the way, I heard about what happened between Yugi and your son." He quickly checked whether he was out of earshot of the girl before he continued. "I'm surprised you allowed that to happen, considering you and Yugi are such _great_ friends."

Duke felt a wave of satisfaction when he heard Atem growl at the other end of the line. It meant that he was right in thinking that the act wasn't what they made it out to be.

"I'm surprised your no doubt intoxicated mind could even reach that conclusion, but that's beside the point. I'm not calling you to ensure your silence."

Duke raised an eyebrow. If Atem wasn't calling about that, then why was he calling? Surely there was a reason, and surely Duke could get something out of it. He decided to press the matter further.

"This had better be good then Atem, or else I might just slip up. There's a beautiful girl right here in my house who would be thrilled to hear the truth."

"Cut the crap Duke." Atem hissed. "I can easily crush any rumours you would start, and make you come out worse than you are right now. Your reputation has already been dented by your own antics, so it wouldn't even be a challenge. Besides, soon you'll be a part of the very same band you would potentially bring under with it."

Duke blinked a couple of times, attempting to get his head around at what Atem was saying. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious Duke? For his stunt I had to kick Yami out of the band and now I'm short of a drummer. With the recent commotion I can't afford to bring in a brand new drummer. I need someone who already knows what's going on, and you're the only one who does."

Understanding dawned in Dukes mind, but the thought of going back filled him with reluctance. "Who says I'm willing to get back with those idiots?" He huffed. "I'm living a great life without you all."

"Are you sure about that Duke? From what I've heard you're still a sex-craved junkie living off what I pay you. I even heard you let yourself be raped by the dealers to get your stuff."

Atem paused to allow his words to sink in. Duke felt a knot form in his stomach. It was true. How Atem knew he didn't know, but despite having a home and being able to live a comfortable life, Duke had been forced to make that particular deal with some of his dealers to supply his addiction. He hated it whenever he went out to get his drugs without a penny in his pocket. His only solace was that he would be too stoned to register much of what was happening to him most of the times, though one particular dealer liked to see him sweat before putting him out of his misery.

"I can take that away Duke." Atem continued. "I'm offering you a second chance. Just come to my office and we'll talk about it, okay?"

Duke looked around his living room, noticing for the first time just how small and derelict his little apartment actually was. He remembered his home when he was still in the band. It had been big, and clean, and he never had to worry about whether he would be able to get the drugs he so desperately needed. He realized that he actually missed that life. He bit his lip. Was he willing to give up his current freedom for the sake of his own dignity? Whatever was left of it anyway?

Duke nodded. "All right." He said softly. "I'll be there in an hour."

Duke ended a call without waiting for his manager's reply. He looked up when the girl came out of the kitchen. He'd nearly forgotten about her.

"I-I guess I should go back home then." She said nervously, indicating that she had at least overheard some of Duke's conversation with Atem.

He just couldn't find the will to care and nodded. The girl walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. When Duke turned his head to face her he was met with her smile.

"I really hope you get the job."

Duke stared at her for a while. His intoxicated and confused mind refused to work. Without another word the girl left his apartment and Duke was alone again. Left alone to prepare himself to return to his old life.

* * *

Atem sighed after he heard Duke hang up. He was relieved he had been able to convince him to come to his office. Although he wasn't eager to accept the junkie back into the band, his hands were tied. With everything that had been going on, bringing in a new face could potentially destroy the band. He needed some stability now that Yugi needed some time to get back on his feet. A new drummer would find out that the band had been lying to the fans all along, and this could cause more trouble since he or she wouldn't feel much loyalty towards the band in the beginning yet. Even though Duke was hardly a stable factor, he knew how to shut his mouth and it would give the band some breathing space.

Atem softly cursed at his son like he had done many times before after Atem had forced Yugi to make a choice. If only he had kept his hands off of what belonged to his father then they wouldn't be struggling with this entire issue. Even after Yugi had chosen for Atem Yami hadn't let up in his attempts to sway his mind, even though Yami at the same time claimed to respect Yugi's decision. His arguments had been mostly directed at his father anyway, and it had caused Atem to lose his trust in his son. In truth, Atem knew that his own behaviour was far from honourable, but he just couldn't help himself. He loved Yugi and he had him first. He wasn't just going to let the young man who had made him feel like he was worth something again go. In the end he had no choice but to kick his son out of the band. The other band members had voiced their objection, but when they turned to Yugi he just reluctantly stated that it was probably for the best. Feeling utterly defeated Yami had left without another word, and a few days later he had stepped on the plane that would take him back to his mother's country. Atem never thought he would actually be glad to be rid of him.

Atem silently turned his attention to the stairs. Upstairs Yugi was still resting in bed. His nightmares had ceased somewhat, but Atem was still concerned for his wellbeing. It was like he lost something when he had to give Yami up, and Atem had yet to fill that void. So even though Yugi was getting more sleep he still looked like crap. He often cried and at times even refused to eat. Atem had to keep a close eye on him to ensure he wouldn't break down completely. He was determined to get his beautiful nightingale through this though. He pocketed his phone and poured some coffee into a cup. He then put the cup on a tray of food that had been waiting on the kitchen counter, and lifted it up. He silently walked up the stairs and entered his bedroom. Yugi had his eyes closed, but Atem could tell he had recently cried by the still wet tearstains on his cheeks. He set the tray on the nightstand and placed a hand on Yugi's cheek. Before he could even say anything Yugi's eyes shot open and he gasped while he recoiled from the touch. Atem sighed and crossed his arms over his chest while he waited for Yugi to get his bearings. Yugi blinked a couple of times and stared at his manager before relaxing somewhat.

"Sorry." He said softly. "You startled me."

Atem cocked his head in annoyance. "I always seem to startle you lately."

Yugi bowed his head in shame. It was true. Despite choosing for Atem Yugi had become very skittish. Some part of him was still afraid that Atem would hurt him some more.

"I'm meeting Duke in an hour at the office." Atem continued, causing Yugi to look up at him sharply.

"What for?" Yugi asked, though he could guess the answer.

"The band needs a drummer and I need someone whom I can depend on." Atem held up his hand to stop Yugi from objecting. "You said yourself that Yami leaving the band was for the best, and with everything that has been going on I don't think it wise to add a new person to the band. Duke may not be the optimal choice, but it's the only one I have. Be glad he's even willing to meet me."

Yugi turned his head away again. Atem made it clear that the decision was made and that he had no control over it. Not like he had control over anything in his life anymore.

"Now then, I've brought you some breakfast." Atem continued and waved towards the tray on the nightstand. "I expect you to finish it all and get dressed so I can drop you off at your place before heading out to the office."

His place. At least he still had one place where he could get away from all his troubles. Even though Atem was insistent about keeping an eye on him, the fact that their relationship was still a secret to the rest of the world made sure that he couldn't be around Yugi all the time. It didn't stop him from keeping Yugi as close as he could as many times as he could, but at least it was something. Yugi should be glad that Atem was even willing to let him go home and be by himself after what he had done. With that thought he turned his attention to the tray. It held a simple breakfast of a couple of sandwiches and some coffee. Nothing Yugi wouldn't have easily eaten before, but he had no appetite lately. Still, the thought of being able to be free from Atem for a while made sure he grabbed the tray and put it on his lap. He slowly ate as much as he could handle, before getting dressed and letting Atem drop him off at his house.

* * *

**YAMI SENNEN LEAVES LIST NO DRAKANA**

**Duke Devlin returns to his former band**

_Yami Sennen, drummer for the internationally renowned band List no Drakana, has suddenly left his band. According to the band's manager, Atem Sennen, who also happens to be Yami's father, Yami couldn't handle the outcome of their recent act in support of the homosexual community. Sennen refers to the kiss Yami shared with lead singer Yugi Muto on stage. Although most of the fans accepted the kiss whether the band members are really involved with one another, or are simply making a statement, the band also received negative publicity and feedback from their fans. It seems that this negativity was directed at Yami in particular, and the young drummer just couldn't handle the pressure._

_Sennen Music has confirmed that the band's former drummer, Duke Devlin, has agreed to return to his band. Duke Devlin had left the band about a year prior to Yami's addition after a fight with Yugi. According to the manager both young men have made up and are now excited to start working together again._

_How this change will affect the band's reputation remains to be seen. According to the band's official website, many fans seem to dislike the fact that Yami is leaving the band and Duke is returning. In a recent poll 88% of the fans indicated they rather have Yami as the band's drummer than Duke. Sennen acknowledges the fans' feelings, but asks them to have confidence in Duke and give him a second chance._

* * *

Yugi sighed dismally as he watched yet another argument spark between Duke and Joey.

"It's called rhythm Duke!" Joey snarled at the drummer. "As a drummer it's your main job to keep up a good rhythm."

"Like I don't know that moron!" Duke shot back. "You're the one who's going too fast and should abide by the pace that I set."

Joey threw his hands up in the air. "This is not even about the pace you idiot. You're playing so irregularly that rhythm or pace doesn't even apply here."

Duke crossed his arms and glared at the lead guitarist. "Like I said, you're going too fast for me to keep to a regular pace. Just slow down and I'll get it right."

"We've been playing this song at that pace ever since we wrote it. If you can't keep up then what are you doing here in the first place?"

The argument continued to go on like that for a while, just like it did every day since Duke came back. Duke had actually shown up for his appointment with Atem, and had actually accepted to return to the band. They had been working with him for about a month now, and although everything seemed to be back to the way things were one and a half years ago, there was just one huge problem. Even though Duke was, according to Atem, the best option right now, the tensions that had existed between them remained even today. Atem's statement to the press that Yugi and Duke had made up was a blatant lie. The moment Duke had showed up Joey had questioned his presence. Atem had pointedly told him and the others that whether they liked it or not, Duke would once again be List no Drakana's drummer. Ryo and Tristan also weren't pleased with the news, but when they turned to Yugi for an explanation he just remained silent. In the end they had no choice but to accept their manager's decision.

In Duke's defence, he was making an effort to make a brand new start, though he still kept to his original lifestyle. He still used drugs, he still picked up girls from the local dance club, and he was still a mediocre drummer at best, but he had actually shown up in time thus far. It just wasn't enough however. Despite his best efforts, Duke just wasn't enough now that the band was used to working with Yami.

Yami…

Thinking about his ex-boyfriend brought back tears in Yugi's eyes. He missed him so much it was killing him more on the inside than cheating on Atem did. And he wasn't the only one. He could tell that his friends missed him too, and wanted him back. While keeping his tears at bay Yugi silently wondered how long they could keep on fooling themselves and the fans. It just wasn't going to work. Instead of saving his band from destruction, Yugi's choice might actually destroy the band after all. They just couldn't work together with Duke, and Yugi just couldn't find any happiness in his life anymore.

And indeed, things did get worse. Nothing List no Drakana did seemed to be all right. Duke didn't improve and Yugi remained depressed. Neither band member performed well, and they were starting to lose fans every day. Where the crowd used to cheer them on and beg them for more, they now booed at them and left the show before it was even finished. It was only a matter of time before the band fell into disgrace.

* * *

Three months after Duke had returned to the band Yugi arrived at Ryo's one morning for rehearsals. He was surprised to find the music room in the backyard closed. Raising an eyebrow Yugi walked up to the main house and knocked on the back door. It didn't take long for Ryo to open the door, and when he did Yugi saw that something had happened. Ryo's eyes were red and puffy, and it seemed that new tears were ready to fall once he saw his friend. Still, Ryo silently motioned for Yugi to come inside. There he found Joey and Tristan sitting in the living room. Although it didn't look like those two had been crying, Yugi could tell that they were only just holding back.

"Yugi." Ryo started with a broken voice once he had sat back down next to Joey on the couch. "We need to talk."

Yugi dreaded what they were going to say, but sat down opposite them nonetheless. "What is it?" Yugi whispered, dreading the answer that would come.

Ryo wanted to answer, but he just broke down into sobs again. Instead, Joey answered for him. "It's over Yugi." He said harshly, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to hold back his tears.

Yugi bowed his head in defeat, knowing exactly what Joey was talking about. The band, it was over. He knew it, yet a part of him was still unwilling to accept it. "No." He said softly, making the others look up at him. "No!" He said more forcefully this time, looking at his friends in desperation. "Please guys, you know how much the band means to me. Please don't do this to me! I sacrificed myself for you, so please…please don't let this be the end of it."

"It's not by our choice Yugi." Tristan, who was still able to keep relatively calm, said. "We play like crap and we've lost our fans. We're nothing anymore."

Yugi was shaking his head vigorously, unwilling to admit this was truly the end of it; that his sacrifice had been for naught.

But it is the end. After only being famous for two years, List no Drakana is no more…

* * *

**A/N: **And so...Yugi's sacrifice has been for naught...

Duke's cameo wasn't planned. I had planned on letting him return to the band, but I never thought of a reason why he would. In the end, I'm satisfied with how that scene turned out. Too bad for Duke the band breaks up before he could really shine. So, even though Yugi sought to preserve his band with his choice, he inevitably lost it along with Yami. Atem is still spreading lies and tries to fix Yugi. But now that Yugi has lost the band, will he stay with Atem? Will Atem be able to fix him? Find out in the next chapter of Torn between two loves :D.

On a side note, I was so happy that the former chapter brought out some heated reactions from my reviewers. Many point to Atem for being the bad guy, while others also point out Yugi's and Yami's flaws. Please continue doing so. This story is meant to keep you thinking about such stuff, so never think I would think you're criticising my writing when you start ranting about Atem this, and Yugi that. Those reviews make me very hapyy and motivated to write some more.


	17. Lost

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 17! Early update, because I felt like it :D

I've been itching to write this chapter for a looooooooong time now. It's based around a very beautiful song by Within Temptation, called Lost (hence the name of this chapter). It just fits so well, even though I had to change the perspective to make it fit perfectly. I've used the lyrics to write this chapter, so if you stumble across odd comparisons (as in, comparisons you wouldn't expect in my writing) you know why.

Anyway, the former chapters have all been leading up to this point. That's right ladies and gentlemen, this chapter is the dramatic climax of this story! I should warn you a lot of drama is about to come, but I don't want to spoil. I do advise you to grab a box of tissues and a pillow before you start reading this.

Now that he has lost everything, how will Yugi's life progress? And how are the others holding up? Go read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own the plot to this story. I also don't own Within Temptation or Lost (I Wish!). I do advise all of you to check their music out and/or even put up this song while reading this chapter.

Enjoy! And reviews are and will always be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Lost**

Yugi was lying next to Atem. He was wide awake and staring unseeingly at the ceiling while the older man sadly looked at him. After the others had told him the band was no more he had slipped into a worse depression than before. He was hardly responsive to anything around him, getting through his day in a near catatonic state. As Atem was regarding the still form of his young lover he couldn't stop a sharp pang of guilt that sliced through his stomach. He knew that Yugi's current condition was mostly his fault to begin with. The problem was that he just didn't know what to do to fix it. He realized that simply stepping down and let Yami come back would probably fix everything. However, Atem still loved the young musician and was still unwilling to give him up, even though he knew somewhere deep down that it would be best for Yugi. He guessed he really was a selfish bastard. Also, he simply wanted to take care of Yugi; to fix him by himself.

"Yugi." Atem said softly while placing a gentle hand on the other's cheek to turn his face towards him. Atem had to swallow thickly when he saw those dull eyes staring back at him. "Please come back to me."

Yugi didn't respond at all. Atem wasn't even sure whether Yugi had heard him. Tears sprang into the older man's eyes and he lowered his head to sob into Yugi's shoulder. Still Yugi didn't respond. He just stared at the grief-ridden older man. This didn't mean that Yugi was actually unaware of what was happening though, because he was. At least, he knew Atem was beside him, and that he was guilty and wanted him to turn back to normal. He couldn't though. His depressed mind was just unable to make him do anything. His myriad of emotions was preventing him from forming any coherent thoughts about doing something. Ever since Yami left him and the band was destroyed his hope was on fire, preventing him from reaching the end of the pitch-black tunnel. He felt like his dreams were for sale, ready to be auctioned off by however decided to control his life. All he wanted was to make music and bring hope to people around the world, yet as soon as Atem came into his life he had been dancing on a wire. Secrets threatened to come out by a simple misstep, which would have caused him to fall off, and as time progressed the wire only became thinner. Still, he kept on dancing, unwilling to fail. Fail the world, fail the memories of his family, fail his band, but most importantly, fail himself, and fail Yami.

But he was bound to fail in the end. There was simply no other way this could have possibly gone. He had been walking against the stream, even though people around him told him the current was too strong. Still he kept on going, fighting for what he believed was the best option. Even though he was getting more tired by the day, he kept on running towards the end, trying not to give up. But he never reached it. Now he's lost in the darkness, his soul slowly fading away. Even though Atem was still around, screaming his name and calling for him to come back, his voice doesn't reach his beautiful nightingale. If only Yami's voice was doing the screaming, but he wasn't there. At least, not in the flesh. Yami was still around in Yugi's mind, haunting his dream world together with his father and the band. Everything Yugi had ever lived for was now lost. He's trying to survive, but has no will left to do so. His heart is frozen, he's losing his mind. If people would listen, they would hear his heart, mind and soul scream:

_Help me, I'm buried alive!_

* * *

Whenever Yugi was alone he did everything by instinct. Being alone was actually quite a rarity lately, considering that Atem simply hogged up a lot of his time with his worry. Not a day went by when he didn't see his former manager, if only so he could check up on his depressed lover. But when Yugi was sleeping at his own house he would wake up in his bed in the morning, not caring what time it was. He would simply get up, dress himself in whatever was lying around, and take a meagre breakfast. After that there was little that he could do. Not even making or listening to music could lift his spirit like it used to. His friends hadn't even visited him since they broke apart. They were all dealing with their own set of problems. Most days he would just go to Atem out of habit. Today would be different though. The moment he wanted to pick up his keys a sudden realization hit him. Why was he still seeing Atem in the first place? He had wanted to be away from him ever since he got together with Yami, and it was only because Atem held the band as a hostage that Yugi had stayed with him. But the band was gone now. Atem no longer had any leverage over the eighteen-year-younger man. But if even Atem was scratched off his list just like Yami and the band were, what was left? Perhaps he tried to revive what was already drowned. Everybody thought him a fool, who can't realize that what he was doing would destroy him in the end. They didn't know that hope plays a wicked game with the mind. Yugi thought that love would bind. Whether it was Yami's love or Atem's love. But he found out that he cannot revive what's already drowned. Simply because Atem wouldn't come around, and set him free. If he wanted to be free, Yugi needed to do it himself.

Yugi's gaze turned to the bathroom, to the kitchen, and even to the balcony. They all beckoned to him, offering him salvation. He still had a stash of sleeping pills from when he was plagued by nightmares. Otherwise he had a good set of knives. He could even jump off his six-story-high balcony. The options had plagued him for a while now, but now he made a choice right there and then. It was high time he was burning the bridges connecting him to this miserable life. With the choices that he'd made there was simply no return. Despite Atem's feeble attempts to reach him, to make him better, Yugi's desperate mind was simply yearning for release. He was tired of walking against the stream. He could no longer fight for what he used to believe in. He had found a new purpose. He would run towards the end, ignoring that soft voice in his head that told him not to give in. He chose the bathroom, believing it to be the best option to carry out his plan. He didn't know whether he would have the guts to slice his own wrists or to jump off his balcony, but it wouldn't be so hard to simply pop a few too many pills, right? And indeed, Yugi was surprised by how simple it actually was. He carefully laid out the pills he had, finding a couple of painkillers as well. He didn't know whether they would help, but it didn't matter, as long as he wouldn't ever wake up. He started off with one, taking the second one quickly after that. Soon the rest followed. He slowly began to lose himself to a different kind of darkness. One where he strangely didn't feel anything anymore. Like he was detached from his body, slowly fading away from existence. For a moment he panicked, as if his mind gave off a last convulsion of emotion. The panic was conflicting. One side of him felt like it wasn't enough yet; that he needed more to find his salvation. He was still around, hearing Yami's voice scream his name in his mind. Even in his drug-infused state his ex-boyfriend was haunting his dream world. Another side wanted to vomit to get all of the drugs out; to try to survive. But it was too late. Yugi's heart was frozen, and he was losing his mind. Darkness claimed him as his body collapsed. One final thought remained:

_Help me, I'm buried alive!_

* * *

Atem grew increasingly worried. Yugi was supposed to be there right now. Although his sleep-awake rhythm had become irregular over time, with Yugi showing up somewhere between seven in the morning and one in the afternoon, he had never been this late. It was nearly three in the afternoon now, and Atem had repeatedly tried to phone his beautiful nightingale already, but he hadn't picked up the phone. Atem also had this weird feeling in his gut. He couldn't describe it, but he just knew something was wrong. Without anymore hesitation he grabbed his keys and sped out of his house. He needed to be sure Yugi was okay.

* * *

Joey was waiting while Tristan was getting their lunch. He looked around and sighed. Until recently he hadn't been able to just walk into a simple burger restaurant to have a quiet lunch with his friends. When they were still loved by the fans they would have been swamped by fangirls the moment they entered the building, if not before. Not anymore though. People still recognized him of course, but their fall from grace had a huge impact on their personal reputation. Except for an occasional devotee, people just tended to ignore him. It was just like he had never been famous at all, even though he noticed that some people started to whisper behind their hands to their friends whenever they saw him. It did bother him, but not too much to make a scene about it. It was over after all, and Joey had accepted that. He, Tristan and Ryo had gone through a difficult time, but they had eventually moved on and started a new life. A moment later Tristan arrived at the table with their orders and sat down. Joey unwrapped his burger, but instead of tucking in a weird feeling washed over him.

"What's wrong Joey?" Tristan, who had noticed Joey hadn't taken a bite, asked with concern.

Joey sighed again. "Do you remember when we were still in school Tristan?"

Tristan looked at him strangely, but nodded anyway. "What about it?"

Joey gestured around the place. "Back then, when we hadn't even formed the band yet, we would always come here during the weekends." Joey paused to lower his hand before he added softly. "Together with Yugi."

Tristan, realizing now what was bugging his best friend, stopped eating. "You miss him, don't you?"

Joey nodded demurely. "Yeah, it always used to be the three of us back then. But now, ever since we decided to break up, I haven't even gone to see him once."

Tristan leaned over the table to place a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "Don't worry. Yugi is one tough cookie. I'm sure he's all right."

Joey shrugged the hand off and balled his fist on the table. "How can you say that Tristan?" He demanded to know. "You know how weak he got once he got together with Yami. You know how heartbroken he was when we told him it was over. I'm worried."

"Woah, take it easy Joey. I get it." Tristan apologized.

Joey calmed down and sighed as he unclenched his fist. "It's just that I've been so caught up in trying to sort out my own feelings, and starting a new life that I haven't even once checked in on him to see whether he was all right."

"Well, yeah, neither have I." Tristan said with a hint of guilt. "Maybe we should go check on him when we're done eating."

Joey instantly dropped his burger and stood up. "No, it just doesn't feel right Tristan. I'm going right now."

Without another word Joey stood up and walked away. Tristan wanted to protest, saying it wouldn't hurt to eat first, but Joey was already gone. He frowned, for Joey to leave a burger untouched meant that he was sincerely worried over their friend. Tristan's gaze shifted between his half-eaten burger and his worried friend's leaving form and sighed. He wrapped up both their burgers and went after Joey. Hoping that the other's gut feeling, or whatever it was, was wrong.

* * *

Upon arriving at Yugi's apartment, Atem soon spotted Yugi's car standing in front. That meant he probably was still at home. He still felt weird though, so he quickly got out of the car and moved inside the building. He impatiently tapped his foot while he waited for the elevator to arrive. He was surprised that when it opened he saw two familiar figures about to get out. Joey and Tristan stared at their former manager in surprise, before Joey's face twisted in contempt. He held out his arm to prevent his former manager from entering the elevator, effectively also keeping the doors from closing.

"What are you doing here Atem?" He growled. "Haven't you hurt our buddy enough yet?"

Atem felt his anger starting to boil. He didn't have time for this! "Yugi was supposed to come over today, but he never arrived. Is he home?"

Joey was taken aback by Atem's reaction. For one thing he didn't know that Yugi was actually still seeing the man even after all he had done to him. He also didn't miss the worry that Atem expressed.

"No." Tristan joined in, also growing slightly worried. "We went to see him, but he doesn't seem to be here right now."

"Wait, if he isn't with Atem, and he isn't home, then where is he?" Joey demanded to know.

Atem felt the knot in his stomach tighten considerably. He knew that Yugi didn't get out much, and if he did he always used his car. He roughly pushed the two men aside and desperately pressed the buttons that would take him to the correct floor. Joey and Tristan didn't stop him. Although they both, and Joey in particular, had a grudge against the man, they could tell that something was horribly wrong.

"Atem, answer me!" Joey demanded again while the elevator started to go up at an agonizingly slow pace.

Atem sighed in frustration. "Yugi has gotten worse since the band broke up." He explained. "I've been trying to help him, but nothing has really worked out. Still, he always showed up, but today he hasn't." He paused and turned to face the two young men. "I just feel something is wrong. I'm afraid he might have hurt himself."

Both Joey and Tristan gasped in shock, and instantly felt guilty for not being there for their friend. They should have expected Yugi to need their help after everything that happened, but they hadn't. Joey's guilt increased considerably, considering he too had this weird feeling that something was off. He glanced at the floor indicator above the door, willing the elevator to move faster. The tension was so thick they could hardly breathe. Finally the elevator beeped to indicate it had arrived. The three men rushed out of the elevator and down the balustrade to reach Yugi's door. Joey started to bang on the door.

"Yugi! Yugi, open up!" Joey yelled.

"That's no use Joey." Atem said and shoved him roughly aside.

"Atem, you bas-" Joey started to say, but stopped himself when he saw Atem produce a key from his pocket and started to unlock the door.

The three men rushed inside, searching the rooms while calling for their friend to respond. For a moment they thought he simply wasn't home, but that was until Joey found out that the bathroom door was locked. Fear ripped through his gut and he desperately started to bang on the door while calling out to his friend, growing increasingly more fearful when there was no response. With shaking hands he frantically sought for another way to get in.

"Out of my way Joey." Tristan said from behind.

Joey stepped aside and Tristan readied himself to bash the door in. Luckily the lock wasn't that resistant, and gave away at the first try. Joey quickly rushed in after him and instantly spotted his friend's lifeless form on the floor, a couple of pills strewn around him. He instantly knew what had happened, and hoped with all his being that they were not too late. He knelt down to Yugi and turned him around. He grimaced when he saw how pale his buddy was.

"Oh god, Yugi!" He said hoarsely. "Please don't tell me you did this to yourself." Tears formed in his eyes and he started to shake his lifeless friend. "Please wake up. Wake up Yugi. Wake up!"

Meanwhile Tristan stood there dumbfounded. He'd never thought that Yugi, strong willed and determined Yugi, would ever be so desperate to resort to this. His shock made it unable for him to move or act, while Joey just kept shaking Yugi, yelling at him to wake up. Atem soon joined the scene, and paled considerably when he saw his beautiful nightingale. He kept his senses however, and instantly whipped out his phone to call an ambulance.

"Stop shaking him Joey, it's not helping." Atem said businesslike while the phone was ringing.

Joey listened, but didn't let go of his buddy. Tristan still stood there in shock. If it wasn't for Joey's insistent concern this day they wouldn't have even been here. They were friends, yet they hadn't even bothered to visit him once after they had disbanded the band. Even though they knew Yugi was depressed and nearly broken over the whole thing, they hadn't thought to keep an eye on him. They had left him in Atem's clutches, which no doubt only aggravated the situation. And now he was lying lifelessly in Joey's arms. Great friends they were…

"This is Atem Sennen." Atem said when the operator had answered the phone, surprising himself by how firm and collected he sounded. "I need an ambulance quickly! My friend has tried to kill himself."

"Yes sir. Can you give me the address?" The woman asked, and Atem responded by giving her Yugi's address. "The ambulance is on its way sir. What more can you tell me about your situation?"

"What more do you need? Just make sure the damn ambulance gets here quickly!" Atem nearly shouted, almost giving in to his panic.

"Please sir, I need you to calm down. The medical personnel will be able to help you much faster if you tell me your exact situation. How did your friend try to kill himself?"

Atem calmed down by the woman's firm guidance. "It looks like he took an overdose of pills." He replied much more calmly now.

"All right sir. Can you find out what kind of pills your friend took?"

Atem looked around until he found the box that had contained the pills. He paled when he found out what they were. "Sleeping pills."

"Now the next part is important sir. Is your friend still breathing?"

Atem turned his attention to the former guitarist, who was still desperately holding Yugi's body close. "Is he still breathing Joey?" Atem asked firmly, catching the attention of the grieving man.

"I-I don't know…I've never…I mean…" Joey stammered.

Atem grew frustrated as he relayed the information he was receiving back to the woman on the other end of the line, who promptly told him what should be done. "Place your ear by his nose and listen and feel if he's still breathing." Atem ordered after the woman was finished.

Still shaking, Joey lowered his head to do as he was told. "I-I think I feel something." He said, though he didn't sound very certain.

Atem sighed slightly in relief, knowing there was still hope. "That means that he's still alive."

"All right sir." The woman replied, and Atem heard her relay the information to the crew of the ambulance. "The ambulance is nearly there, but there is one thing you can try before they get there that could help. See if you can get him to vomit."

Atem turned back to Joey. "Now we need to try to get that junk out of him. We need to try to get him to vomit."

Joey stared at him helplessly. Luckily Tristan finally shook out of his shock and also knelt down. He turned Yugi's face and stuck his fingers in the other's throat. Yugi's body didn't react though Tristan desperately tried again and again, but to no avail. Frustrated, Atem nearly broke his phone because he was gripping it so hard. His beautiful nightingale was dying, and they couldn't do anything until the ambulance arrived.

"Is it working sir?" The woman interjected.

"No." Atem croaked, his calm composure crumbling away again as his hope faded.

"That means that he has slipped into unconsciousness. It may be hard to face it sir, but now the medical staff knows what they are up against and can help your friend much better. I suggest you go outside to wait for the ambulance."

Atem nodded detachedly and stepped away to the front door, leaving Joey and Tristan behind to watch over their friend. When he got there he could already hear the sirens closing in. They really were almost there.

"Sir? Did you hear what I said sir?" He suddenly heard, making him realize that the operator was still on the phone with him.

"Yeah." He said hoarsely, unable to swallow the lump at the back of his throat. "I'm outside, I can hear the ambulance."

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until they arrive sir, or will you be all right?"

Tears sprang into Atem's eyes. "Please." He pleaded, the need to have someone simply talk to him never felt so great. "Please talk to me. Tell me my love will be all right."

The operator stayed on the phone with him. She talked to him, and tried to reassure him. Though she didn't promise that everything would be okay, there was still hope for Yugi as long as he kept breathing. If they could get him to the hospital in time they could pump his stomach and there would still be a chance he would make it. Atem just numbly listened, giving short, clipped answers whenever she asked him a question. It did help though. By keeping him occupied she made sure that Atem didn't go crazy with worry. The reality of the situation was sinking in rapidly. Yugi had tried to kill himself, and it was all because of him. His love for his beautiful nightingale, and his unwillingness to let him go had destroyed a great person to the point that he would commit suicide.

It was his fault that Yugi was lost in the darkness, and that his life was slowly fading away. All because he was still around here, screaming Yugi's name, claiming him for himself. Losing Yugi haunted his dream world, and he was only trying to survive. His heart was frozen, blinding him to the truth, and it has caused Yugi to lose his mind. Even though Yugi's mind had been screaming it on top of his lungs, Atem hadn't listened. He hadn't heard the wretched words:

_Help me, I'm buried alive!_

* * *

What happened after that had gone by in a flash. Suddenly the medical personnel were standing in front of Atem's nose. The operator hung up, and the nurses went to work. They quickly assessed the situation and hoisted Yugi's lifeless body onto the stretcher and rushed him off to the hospital. It all happened so quickly. Before Atem knew it they were there, and they were sitting silently in the waiting room. Atem was holding a cup of coffee one of the nurses had pressed into his hands. It had cooled off without him taking even a single sip. His mind was elsewhere. He thought about everything that had happened; the day that he first met Yugi as he came to his office waving the CD with List no Drakana's demo on it, the band's rise to fame, and his growing love for the beautiful lead singer. Oh, how he remembered the day Yugi accepted his feelings, or the day that Duke was kicked out and Yami called. His mood turned sour when he though back about his son. About how he wouldn't even properly talk to him until Yugi had talked some sense into him. He had been so excited when Yami was accepted into the band and it became even more popular than ever, particularly loving the way Yugi's light seemed to shine even brighter, until it suddenly started to diminish. He remembered Yugi's sudden weird behaviour, his nightmares, and his deteriorating body and mind. How blind he had been until Yami finally provided the answer. In the end it all led up to this point. Behind those double doors his beautiful nightingale was fighting for his life. At least, Atem was hoping that he was.

If Yugi had truly lost the will to live, was there really such a great chance that he would pull through?

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dun... I'm sorry for the cliffhanger.

I'm not going to say much more, but leave you in suspension. Will Yugi survive? Find out in the next chapter of Torn between two loves T_T.


End file.
